


Can I see you?

by orphan_account



Series: To Love Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Clarke is her cheerleader, Everything is consensual, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, HSAU, High School, Hopefully zero angst, Lexa is a puppy, Lexa plays a lot of sports, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Some Humor, Teenage Clexa, They also watch porn, They're both pretty much clueless, but also fluff, discovering, i should probably add they're underage, intersex lexa, it's not the end until everything's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been friends since first grade. Two years into high school they are suddenly a lot more curious about love, sex and each other. After Raven shares her secret, Clarke wants to watch something different on her laptop that results in interesting activities.</p><p>Or the one where they're young, wild and free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because decaheda from tumblr is filling my head with smutty plots and clueless teenagers.  
> This is more of a background chapter, so that you get familiar with the characters and the dynamics between them. But of course there is some sexual content near the end.  
> Also, penises confuse me. I'm a lesbian so if I get anything wrong please correct me.

It was lunch time for students of Hamilton County High School in Florida. Clarke was not particularity happy when she realized her best friend had a meeting with her softball team. Lexa was one of the best players in the school's girl varsity softball team. She also participated in basketball games and occasionally agreed to varsity track and field. Clarke had quite a few friends in high school so she knew she wasn't going to eat alone. Her friend Raven was already approaching her table. Octavia was a part of the softball team as well.

"Hi," Raven said cheerfully and loudly placed her tray down next to Clarke's. "Ew, you're drinking milk with your fried chicken?"

Clarke shrugged. "It's good, don't judge. You eat bread with rice."

Raven grinned and shoved a spoonful of rice in her mouth. She swallowed quickly and then smiled widely at someone that was sitting behind Clarke.

"Who are you smiling at?" Clarke asked, trying to turn around.

Raven quickly turned her back. "Don't be so obvious," she hissed quietly. "And it's Anya."

Clarke wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Anya? The same Anya that's a senior and wears a ridiculous amount of make up? That Anya?"

"Yes," Raven said and rolled her eyes. "And I don't understand why you're so judgmental about Anya."

"What did you do Reyes?" Clarke asked, her mouth opened widely in shock. Something must have happened between Raven and Anya because just a month ago Raven would never defend her like this. "I swear if you don't spill it out I will make you say it in front of Lexa and Octavia," she threatened. Clarke knew that Raven knew she would end up telling them anyway. Lexa was her best friend and Octavia was her second best friend - sharing the spot with Raven.

Raven took a deep breath and ducked her head lower so Anya couldn't see her over Clarke's shoulder. "You know that party that Bell invited us last weekend? Well, you and Lexa couldn't come because you were spending the weekend on a trip with your families but Octavia and I went because we were curious and Bellamy wouldn't let us get completely wasted or let someone hurt us. Anyway, we got there pretty late because Octavia couldn't decide whether she wanted to wear black jeans or a black dress and when we arrived it wasn't Bell who let us in the apartment. It was Anya. She's a friend of Lincoln. Octavia went in and mingled and I stayed behind for a while. She offered me a drink and I took it and then they started playing Pussycat dolls and you know I have to dance to that. So I dragged Anya closer to the speakers and one thing led to another and then we were kissing."

"What?" Clarke yelled out loudly, causing a lot of heads to turn towards their table.

Raven rubbed her forehead and pretended not to notice. "If you scream this hard at a kiss you're going to have a heart attack by what happened next."

"You had sex with her? Your first time was with Anya, the terrifying eyeliner girl?" Clarke was a little surprised but also felt like Raven was lying. It wouldn't be the first time Raven made up an epic story just to laugh and say 'gotcha'. 

But Raven simply nodded. "She's not scary. And she was nice. And her body is to die for."

Clarke took a moment to process the information. "So your first time was with a girl?"

"You're not like suddenly homophobic are you? I thought you were bi," Raven said, knitting her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not," Clarke defended. "I'm definitely not homophobic. Just surprised. What was it like?" She felt her cheeks flush the second that question left her mouth. And judging by Raven's smirk it was pretty noticeable. 

"It was pretty damn great," Raven said. 

The answer was so vague that Clarke just had to have more details. "Yeah, but like, what was she like? What did she do?"

"Oh, you want some tips for your first time?" Raven asked, leaning closer over the table. "Unfortunately I promised not to give any details to my friends. Anya made me promise. But I can say that she was great and I wasn't too bad either, judging by her loud orgasms."

Clarke gaped at her friend. But she knew the conversation was over because she could see Lexa and Octavia approaching their table. Clarke, like the good best friend she is, passed a small cartoon of milk towards Lexa.

"Thanks," Lexa murmured and shoved the straw in the cartoon. "So good," she said happily after taking a sip.

"So what was the meeting about?" Raven asked.

Octavia huffed. "There's a competition this weekend. We're going against Branford High School. We beat them last year, we'll do it again this year. We'll be even better."

Lexa nodded in agreement but stayed silent. She stole a few forks of food from Clarke's tray and sipped on her milk. 

"Want to come over after school?" Clarke asked her best friend, batting her eyelashes for extra measures.

"It's not Friday," Lexa said.

Clarke shrugged. "We have nothing important tomorrow. And my dad can drive us to school early, just the way you like it."

"I'll text mom and ask her about it," Lexa said and Clarke knew that was already a yes. Lexa's mom, Luna, was a very kind woman. She owned an antique store in the city and on every other Friday and sometimes on Saturdays, when there would be no practices or games, Lexa would help her out. Clarke also loved the store. It smelled like ocean and home. And making up funny stories about how some items ended in the store always made Lexa laugh.

Octavia looked at the watch on her wrist. "Three more classes," she breathed out and took a bite of her salad. Octavia was all about healthy food. She wasn't picky, far from it, but she always made sure that she would burn the calories she absorbed.

Lexa looked at her phone, a reply from her mother already arrived. "Mom said it's okay but we need to walk Aden home." Aden was Lexa's younger brother. He was 12 years old but he was a sweetheart. And Lexa's house was only a block away from her house.

"Yay," Clarke cheered and kissed Lexa's cheek. "Aden and I can get ice creams."

Lexa sighed. "Of course you can." While Lexa was an outdoorsy sports person, Aden was more of an artist. So was Clarke. They went along great together. Clarke had love for drawing and painting and Aden loved music. Not the loud, metal kind, instead he took piano lessons and self-taught himself guitar. Clarke played a little bit of guitar – she once took lessons but got bored playing the same song over and over.

They bell rang, announcing lunch period was over and they scrambled from their table and threw the thrash in the appropriate bins. None of them enjoyed World History. Octavia was very keen on rolling her eyes and sighing loudly, Raven tapped her pen against her notebook and occasionally chewed on the other end, Clarke always doodled and Lexa took the time to rest without really closing her eyes. Lexa's cheek was resting on her palm with her elbow on the desk. The clock never moved as slow as it did during History.

"Finally," Raven nearly yelled when the bell rang.

Clarke pouted. "We still have two hours of algebra. I'm so bad at it."

Octavia laughed. "Oh, please. Lexa does all your homework and takes notes for both of you."

"She does the same for me in biology," Lexa brushed off the comment. They all had something they struggled with. Clarke just so happened to be bad with numbers and Lexa couldn't remember the names of bones and cells if her life depended on it.

Algebra dragged by slowly and at some point Clarke started doodling on torn up pieces of paper and passing them over to Lexa. At first it was just a simple 'I hate math' note with a detailed drawing of an annoyed emoji. Then Clarke drew a muffin with eyes, mustache and a monocle. Underneath it said 'English muffin'. Lexa nearly laughed out loud at that one. What did crack her up was a drawing of a boy sitting behind his desk, his hand in midair and a paper airplane stuck in a teacher's hair. Lexa recognized the hair as their math teacher's hair and she laughed, covering it up with a cough.

"What are you two giggling about?" Raven whispered, leaning backwards in her chair.

"Put your hand out," Lexa whispered and passed the folder paper to Raven's extended hand. Raven chuckled and quickly shared it with Octavia.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Girls, what's funny?"

"Nothing, Professor Fletcher," Lexa replied, her voice strong and confident and the teacher simply sighed before moving away from her favorite student.

The girls held back giggles till the end of school. Raven added her own ideas to the drawing, though she wasn't as skilled, and now the teacher's hair was purple and curlier and there was a french fry stuck on the back of teacher's skirt. When they got to their lockers, they were luckily enough to have them close together, Raven pulled a duct-tape out of her backpack and attached the doodle inside of her locker. She took a step back and grinned at it.

Octavia laughed. "You have quite a collection in there."

Lexa nodded in agreement. Her locker only had a calendar with scheduled practices, in case she would ever forget one. Octavia's held a group picture of them but was otherwise empty and Clarke's had drawings. But Raven had everything in her locker. Stickers, doodles, even a spray paint graffiti. Raven installed small pen holders on the inside of locker door. There was also a tool kit.

Raven shrugged and snapped her locker closed. "That's the beauty that only I can stare at," she teased. "So you two are going home?"

Clarke nodded. "We have to find Aden first. What do you have planned?"

Octavia shrugged. "I might hang out with Bell and his friends on the basketball court. You know I love kicking their asses."

They all agreed to that. "And I have to repair my dirt bike. The engine was making a funny sound the other day," Raven chimed in.

"Must be because you go too fast with that old thing," Clarke joked.

They said their goodbyes as they walked outside and parted ways. Clarke and Lexa found Aden sitting on the stairs, playing with his phone. He wasn't paying any attention to the surroundings and Lexa fetched the phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" Aden stood up and yelled.

Lexa laughed. "You need to be more careful, kid. I could be an abductor or a pervert. You know we talked about this already."

Aden rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't talk to strangers, don't get inside of any vans, never leave your guard down, always pay attention to the people around you. If under an attack always knee in the groin and elbow in the throat."

Lexa smiled proudly and nodded.

"Can I have peanut butter and banana sandwich though? Actually, two," Aden wondered and smiled at his sister and her best friend. "Please," he quickly added.

Clarke moved her arm over his shoulders. "Of course you can." The walk from the school and Lexa's house was around 15 minutes. They didn't mind though. They even stopped at a small ice-cream cart where Aden got his ice cream. Clarke decided to skip it because a movie night with Lexa meant a lot of junk food. When Lexa unlocked the door she placed the key in the keyhole on the inside side of the door and locked again. They moved to the kitchen, Lexa already placing bread on the counter and opening a jar of peanut butter. Clarke cut the banana and they made two sandwiches while Aden watched them.

"Mom's going to be home in half an hour," Lexa reminded Aden when the sandwiches were ready. "So you should start on your homework. Call if you need help. And lock the door after us."

Aden nodded. "I'll lock the door and go straight up in my room. I will start my homework. It'll be fine, go."

Lexa gave Aden a pointed look. "Behave." She gently grabbed Clarke's arm, leading her out of the house. "And lock the door!" she yelled once the door closed. It was a relatively safe neighborhood but Lexa didn't dare to take any chances. Their dad, Gustus, traveled a lot. He is a management consultant, advising firms on how to run their companies.

"You know, Raven told me something today," Clarke started, the secret already eating her alive and it's been less than 4 hours since she's heard it.

Lexa glanced at Clarke as they walked on the pavement. "What did she say?" Lexa wasn't one for the gossip. But she was still curious.

"She had sex," Clarke blurted out and then stopped walking when she noticed Lexa froze. "And that's not even the biggest part."

Lexa looked at the house at the end of the street. "Let's go inside first."

Clarke's parents were quite rich. Her mom, Abby, being a cardiothoracic surgeon while her dad, Jake, is an engineer. He worked as software developer at 3Cinteractive. It meant he was away a lot too, sometimes only coming home for the weekends. Their house looked appropriate to the paycheck. They had a big lawn and a swimming pool. They used to have a trampoline but Raven broke it because she tried to see how much weight it could hold. There was also a volleyball net put up.

Clarke unlocked the large white door and opened it. She immediately locked it, knowing that it would make Lexa feel safer. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," Lexa replied politely and slipped off her shoes.

Clarke would have thought the reply was awkward if it wasn't so utterly Lexa. She was always so polite and kind, no matter how others treated her. "Let's go up to my room then." Clarke had a little rainbow flag stuck on her door. Clarke's room was painted white but Clarke herself added drawings and signs on the walls over the past years. She had a small art studio attached to her bedroom along with a full bathroom suite.

Lexa took a seat on the bed and stretched her limbs, her t-shirt riding up and exposing a little bit of her toned stomach. Lexa laid down and then propped herself on her elbows, looking at Clarke. "So what is it about Raven that you wanted to say?"

"She had sex with Anya," Clarke said, grabbing her laptop and taking a seat next to Lexa.

Lexa's eyes opened widely. "Anya, the captain of softball team? And Raven?"

"Yup. Apparently they did it after the party we missed last weekend," Clarke explained and turned on her laptop. She chewed on her bottom lip for a while. "Are you ever curious?"

A moment of silence passed between them. "About what?"

Clarke blushed and kept staring at her laptop. "Sex. I mean, Finn and I dated for only 3 months before he cheated so we didn't really do anything besides some over clothes touching."

Lexa sat up and crossed her legs in her lap. She shrugged. "I don't spend a lot of time thinking about it."

"Don't you ever watch porn?" The question left Clarke's mouth before she could stop herself. She cringed and hoped Lexa wouldn't be too uncomfortable with the question. Clarke has only ever watched a pornographic video once before. Raven showed it to her because it had a funny plot. About some girl stealing lemons and then her only way to repay was to apparently have sex with the couple that owned that lemon tree.

"Not really," Lexa replied quietly, scooting up the bed so her head was on the pillow. "Do you?"

"Not really," Clarke echoed Lexa's answer. "Do you want to?" When Lexa shrugged Clarke moved so she was laying with her head on a pillow too. Her laptop was on her stomach and she typed in the first porn website she remembered. "What category?" Clarke asked, her voice cracking so she quickly cleared her throat.

"Uh… Girls," Lexa replied bashfully, too shy to use the word 'lesbian'.

Clarke nodded and clicked on the category. She scrolled through the content and pressed on a first video that seemed most appropriate for them. She placed her laptop on the bed, between them. Her speakers were quieter than usually but they could still hear every sigh and moan.

Lexa clenched her jaw and folded her hands over her lap, trying to tear her eyes away from the girls on screen but failing. The more she watched, the more fidgety she got.

Clarke's eyes wondered away from the computer to her best friend. Lexa's green eyes were darker, her pupils blown and she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. Clarke inhaled sharply at the sight of Lexa's boner. It wasn't news to her that her best friend was a girl and happened to have a penis. It never bothered her either. Their sleepovers were still the same. But seeing the large bulge sent a rush of heat down to her own groin. "If… You want, you can touch yourself."

Lexa flinched and sat up, covering her crotch more effectively. "Sorry," she murmured. "It's fine."

"It's not. If you want to, it's okay."

Lexa was tense, her muscles strained and her throat bobbing with ever swallow. "I don't… Like doing it. It's messy," Lexa admitted.

"Oh," Clarke breathed out. "Maybe we can do it together." They were flushed with both embarrassment and excitement. "Not to each other. Just in the same room."

Lexa simply nodded. She wasn't capable of doing much more. Her jeans were uncomfortably tight. More often than not her clothes had to be either low-waist girl's jeans or male skinny jeans. Lexa was careful though, no one ever noticed. Even at practice she always changed last just to be safe.

"Let's take our pants off at the same time," Clarke suggested. Her heart rate picked up and the computer was now almost forgotten.

"Okay," Lexa agreed. She saw Clarke's thumbs slip under the waistband of her jeans and she did the same. They tugged their jeans down at the same time, left just in underwear. Lexa was wearing red and blue striped boxer briefs. When she glanced at Clarke she was wearing dark blue panties. When Clarke's eyes met hers, Lexa's hand immediately covered her crotch.

"It's okay," Clarke said softly, her hand resting on Lexa's forearm. "Don't be nervous."

Lexa let out a raspy laugh. "Are you not?"

"Just a little bit," Clarke admitted and pulled her hand away. "Just watch the video."

Luckily for them Clarke picked a rather long one. Lexa couldn't help squeezing herself and she gasped. She hasn't touched herself nearly enough times to really know what she enjoyed. Clarke's hand moved under the waistband of her panties and she moaned quietly. Lexa's eyes widened at the sound and she already felt pleasure building up low in her abdomen. Her muscles tensed with each stroke and Lexa knew she would cum soon. Clarke's hand was moving faster and her hips moved along with her hand. Lexa bit her lip and gripped her penis tighter, grunting as the pleasure intensified. The moans coming through the laptop were getting louder, Clarke was softly panting next to her and Lexa closed her eyes, her head falling backwards, her back arching and then blissfulness. Judging by the long moan from Clarke she was there too. They were both breathing heavily when they came back down from the high. Lexa was still twitching and because she wasn't used to orgasming this hard she felt pain. And a lot of stickiness.

"Fuck," Clarke muttered the first words and turned off the porn. Now that they were finished it just made her cringe. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lexa said and blushed to the tips of her ears, her hand still in her boxers. "I think I need to go clean up."

Clarke sat up, wiping her hand against her t-shirt. "That's okay. Do you need anything?"

Lexa looked around the room. There was a small drawer of her clothes that overtime just ended at Clarke's. "It's okay." Shyly she stood up and quickly grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and went in the bathroom. Her heart was still racing when she came out of it.

"Hey Lex," Clarke said softly and Lexa noticed she changed too. "We're okay, right? This won't make it awkward, will it?"

Lexa shook her head and laid back down on the bed. The bedroom smelled slightly musky but Clarke had cracked open her window. "We're okay."

Clarke grinned. "Good. Because I'm starving and I want pizza."

Lexa already picked up the phone. "I'll order the pizza, you set up a movie." Lexa was sure a little experimentation wouldn't hurt, right? None of them were in a relationship and it's not like they had sex. And Clarke was still her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa take their porn watching session to the next level. Clarke might have called Lexa's penis 'pretty' and 'ferocious' but you need to read the chapter to see if I'm telling the truth. Friendship, fluff and gentle smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of softball and penises comes from the internet.

Clarke didn't know much about softball. There was a lot of girls in the field and there was some running and a ball and a baseball bat. What Clarke focused on was Lexa. The school softball uniforms were red, black and white. And the tight uniform looked incredible on Lexa's body. Lexa was both fast and strong which meant her positions varied. Sometimes she was the pitcher and sometimes a catcher. Octavia was at the second base. Lexa's jersey had number 13 on it and Octavia's had 22.

Raven stood next to Clarke and she waved at Anya. Anya was the captain. She was on first base and she merely smirked back at Raven.

"Are you and Anya dating?" Clarke asked.

"Nah," Raven replied and shrugged. "We haven't really spoken since the party but I think I might ask her out. Anya herself said that she doesn't just sleep around with people."

Clarke nodded and glanced at Aden who was a few feet away, cheering for his sister and hopefully not listing to their conversation. "We need to celebrate after the game. How about we go to the Dropship? I can send Aden home." His name was whispered but the crowd was loud anyway.

"He's cool," Raven said and waved her hand. "Let him come with us. Hang out with the cool kids for a change."

Clarke rolled her eyes and then her attention went back on the field. "Go Lexa," she yelled loudly and whistled. It caused Lexa's head to rise and their eyes met. Clarke smiled widely and yelled again.

Raven laughed and cheered along, throwing a few shouts for Octavia as well. Lexa and Octavia worked really well together. They predicted each other's movements. The team was generally really good. And they were winning. Clarke forced Raven and Aden to perform a wave but it looked ridiculous with only three people. Of course Bellamy came to watch the game but his hands were crossed over his chest and he was definitely not going to participate in something as embarrassing as that.

To Clarke the game dragged and everyone around her on the bleachers understood what was happening. Except for Clarke. It wasn't that she hasn't tried to understand the game because Lexa has walked her through positions and rules many times. She only ever watched them for Lexa and Octavia.

"We won!" Raven yelled in Clarke's ear.

"I can see that!" Clarke yelled back, amusing Raven in the process.

The team shook hands with the opposite team before marching into the changing rooms. Clarke, Aden and Raven left the stadium. None of them had the driver's license yet so they depended on either walking or others. Octavia was usually the fastest when it came to changing and she was outside wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top in just a few minutes.

"Good game," Aden said and grinned at Octavia.

Octavia ruffled his dirty blonde hair. Aden might have had a slight crush on her and Octavia was definitely aware. "Thanks, kid. Now let's wait for your sister. She takes forever."

"Dropship?" Clarke offered.

Octavia smiled and nodded. "Definitely. Where did Bell go?"

"Bathroom," Raven sang. "He's getting old, can't even hold his pee in for more than 20 minutes. Weak."

"Hey!" Bellamy yelled. "I'm your ride if you actually want to go anywhere."

"And how do you plan on squeezing six people in a car for five?" Octavia asked.

Bellamy shrugged. "That's for you decide. I can't stay for the hot gossip though. I promised Lincoln we'll hit the gym after the game."

Octavia huffed. "If he's shirtless I want to be there."

Lexa came out of the building, her backpack hanging loosely from her shoulder as she ruffled her hair. She was still wearing her softball jersey but her pants were now changed for black ripped jeans. "Sorry," she apologized. "What did I miss?"

"Someone will have to sit on someone's lap if we want to have a ride to the Dropship," Raven informed her.

"Okay group, get in," Bellamy ordered.

Octavia sat in the front, she called it sister privilege, and Raven and Clarke sat in the back. "Okay, Aden sit in the middle, Clarke get up," Lexa said bossily.

Clarke laughed and did as she was told. Lexa sat down and pulled Clarke on her lap. It wasn't unusual, it really wasn't. But after their little masturbation act Clarke was getting all hot and bothered thinking about Lexa in that way. It didn't help that Bellamy seemed to hit every possible bump on the road and Clarke kept accidentally grinding against Lexa. She could feel the bulge beneath her and it almost felt like it was getting bigger but then Bellamy's car stopped.

"We arrived. Have fun. And don't stay too long," Bellamy said. "Especially you, Octavia."

Octavia laughed and kissed Bellamy's cheek. "Bye, big brother. Send me a snapchat photo or two of shirtless Lincoln."

Bellamy shook his head and didn't drive away until the whole group was safely inside of the café.

"I want ice cream," Aden and Clarke said at the exact same time, both staring hopefully at Lexa.

Lexa sighed. "I just played a game. I'm tired."

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Clarke?" Aden asked. "I can buy it."

Lexa pulled the wallet out of her backpack and passed Aden some money. "Here you go."

Aden grinned happily and disappeared. And then all three girls leaned closer to the table that was between them. Clarke and Lexa on one side and Octavia and Raven on the other. "So, any details about your steamy encounter with Anya?" Octavia went first. "We've been patient."

Raven sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay. So it wasn't really that steamy. I mean we left the party to go to her place and she was actually really gentle and sweet. And she asked me if I'm sure like every 5 minutes," Raven admitted. "But we basically did it in her bed and she first started with her fingers and holy shit, her tongue was even better."

Clarke's eyes were wide and she had to squeeze her thighs together, thinking about the day before yesterday and the porn video.

"And basically she gave me like three orgasms and I thought I was in heaven and then she cuddled me-"

"She cuddled you?" Octavia interrupted, shocked.

Raven shrugged. She had no embarrassments from that night. "Yes. And she was still half clothed so I wanted to be all smooth and say you're wearing too many clothes but she just laughed and told me that if that bothers me I should take them off myself. So anyway, I did and she was fully naked and she had abs. Like insanely developed abs. Oh, and she has a huge back tattoo. And then she kind of guided me through the whole process of pleasing her and I can proudly say that I totally rocked her world three times."

Lexa's throat bobbed as she swallowed hard, Clarke uncrossed and crossed her legs and Octavia looked at her in disbelief. But Aden was back with ice cream and none of them could say anything about that topic.

"Thank you," Clarke said and shoved Lexa a little bit so Aden could sit between them. In a way it felt like he was her little brother too.

"Keep the change," Lexa told him when Aden fished the few coins he got in return out of his pocket. Aden simply grinned and licked his ice cream.

Raven grabbed her phone. "I haven't updated my Instagram in a few days. I think we need some cool group photos." Raven turned around and flipped the camera to the front one. She adjusted her arm so that everyone was on the picture. "Okay this is a cute one. Now I need a badass one. Give me your biggest glares." Clarke laughed into her ice cream cone before exhaling and managing the biggest glare she could do. "Oh yeah. They're both going online. You'll find yourself tagged."

In a few minutes all of their phones vibrated, except for Aden's – he wasn't allowed to get an Instagram account because Lexa said it's unsafe. Raven was obsessed with hashtags and when Clarke read them she was laughing. The tags included **_#LoveMyBinches_** , **_#GirlPowerAndSweetAden_** and _**#NoOneCanStopUsFromTakingOverTheWorldWhileEatingIceCream**_.

"What does binches even mean?" Lexa asked in confusion.

Raven shrugged. "I would use the other b word but I didn't think it was appropriate with Aden in it."

"That's acceptable," Lexa said and nodded.

"I need a new screen saver," Clarke said and turned around in the booth and held her arm out. "Do whatever face that makes you happy." Raven had her tongue out, Octavia made a peace sign, Aden shoved his ice cream in Lexa's mouth and Clarke was smiling. She always smiled around her friends. "Perfect," she complimented and quickly set it as her new background.

Octavia glanced at the waiter that didn't look towards their table. "Ugh, the nerve. What do you all want?"

"Black coffee," Raven said. "I have some brainstorming to do tonight."

Lexa smiled. "Tea," was her answer. "Doesn't matter what kind."

"I'll have a caramel-vanilla mocha," Clarke said, smiling brightly at Octavia.

"May I please have hot chocolate?" Aden asked sweetly and politely.

Octavia nodded. "You're my favorite, of course you can."

"So what plans do you have afterwards?" Raven asked, leaning her elbows on the table. "Any movie nights that O and I can be invited to?"

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, memories of the previous movie night still burning in their minds. "Maybe next week," Clarke said. "Mom's on a night shift next week and it's easier to have a movie night when she's not at home."

"Deal," Raven said and grabbed Clarke's phone. She used Clarke's thumb to get past the fingerprint ID and put the event in Clarke's calendar. "There you go. We're having a movie night on Friday."

Clarke laughed and nodded. She would never mind spending a day watching movies with her best friends.

Octavia returned with their orders and passed them each their own drink. They talked and sipped for nearly an hour before they decided to part ways. Octavia and Raven went in one direction and Clarke, Lexa and Aden in the other one. When they walked past Lexa's house Aden said goodbye and went inside, excited to go on his computer and play video games.

"Do you want me to throw hot pockets in the oven?" Clarke asked once they entered her house.

Lexa shook her head. "No, thank you. Would you mind if I changed out of the jersey?"

"No," Clarke answered.

Lexa stood right in front of Clarke as she grabbed the hem of her jersey and pulled it over her head. With her hands above her head her abdominal muscles were even more prominent and Clarke couldn't help but admire her body. Lexa was very toned. Her biceps were strong and firm and her abdomen showed hints of abs when Lexa flexed. Too soon the skin was covered by a grey V-neck t-shirt. "You alright?" Lexa asked, furrowing her eyebrows with confusion when Clarke seemed dazed off.

Clarke shook her head and rapidly blinked. "Yeah, yes. Wanna go upstairs?"

Lexa nodded and they went in Clarke's bedroom. Lexa fell onto the bed and sighed. "I'm so sore after the game," she admitted and stretched her arms. "What are we watching?"

"What do you want to watch?" Clarke asked, a part of her wanting a repeat of the Thursday but she was too embarrassed to ask.

Lexa saw the blush creep on Clarke's cheek but didn't comment. "I don't mind watching whatever you want."

Clarke nodded and laid her laptop between them just like she did two days ago. "Would you… You wouldn't mind if we watched another video like the other day would you?" she asked hesitantly.

Lexa slowly shook her head. "If that's what you want to watch," she replied but her voice cracked on the word 'want'.

Clarke went through the same category, searching for the right video. "When you and Costia were still together, didn't you ever do anything? You dated for nearly a year."

Costia and Lexa started dating during the summer before high school and were together for nearly 9 months before Costia had to move away and they decided to break up so they could meet other people without feeling guilty. "No. We've made out but we never felt ready." Costia seemed hesitant because of Lexa's penis and Lexa was just too sweet to ever say anything.

"That's okay," Clarke murmured and clicked on the video. She has been feeling turned on and wet ever since Raven explained her night with Anya.

Lexa's knees were bent and one arm was thrown over her lap while the other rested behind her head. She felt her penis growing the second the video started and she felt betrayed by her own body part.

Clarke turned towards Lexa. "Lexa," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Lexa replied, her eyes meeting Clarke's. They were endless blue of sea and she found herself drowning. "What is it?"

Clarke's breath hitched before she found the courage to say the words out loud. "Can I see you?"

It took Lexa a moment to realize what Clarke meant and her eyes widened and she felt her penis twitch with excitement. "I uh…"

"You don't have to," Clarke quickly said. "If you don't want to. It's okay, I mean. But I just, thought maybe," she stuttered, trying to recover.

"Can I see you?" Lexa asked in return.

Clarke nodded. She was flushed with excitement. "Same time?" Lexa gave her a curt nod at that. They pulled off their pants which wasn't anything unusual and they've been this far already. Lexa was sporting a massive hard-on and Clarke had to fight the urge to reach out. "You sure?" Clarke asked again. She was sure Lexa would do anything for her and she wanted this to be something they're both okay.

"I'm sure," Lexa said, giving her consent out loud.

They both closed their eyes and pulled off their underwear at the same time. At first their hands instinctively went to cover up their crotches and they giggled nervously. But then Clarke turned her head to the side and took a first look at her penis. To Clarke it seemed big but it wasn't much larger than 7 inches. It was leaning against Lexa's abs, her t-shirt bundled just above her navel, and when there was a particular loud moan coming from the laptop it twitched and jumped.

Lexa blushed and reached down to cover it.

"Don't," Clarke rasped out. "It's nothing to be ashamed of it."

"It looks weird," Lexa said before shrugging and resting her hand on her thigh.

"It looks pretty," Clarke admitted and she was sure she was going to end up drawing it many times in the future.

Lexa laughed which caused her penis to bounce slightly. "Can I see you now?"

Now it was Clarke's turn to blush in embarrassment but she nodded. Her hand moved away from her crotch. She knew that Lexa wouldn't be able to see as much as she did unless she would move directly in front of her. She had a line of fuzzy blonde hair leading down to her vagina. She knew girls shaved and she did too, sometimes, but most of the time she didn't feel like it. The hair never bothered her anyway.

"I like it," Lexa admitted after some time and blushed. She was starting to feel uncomfortable when the hardness of her penis kept pressing against her stomach.

"It's okay," Clarke said, thinking what Lexa was thinking. Her hand moved down and she touched her slick lips, gasping slightly.

Lexa gripped her penis, her eyes moving between the computer and Clarke's actions. She felt ashamed of looking at her best friend so she focused on the screen. She swore she could hear the wet sounds coming from Clarke's hand movements though and she stroked herself faster. The wetness that seeped down her penis made her strokes slicker and easier.

Clarke had been feeling horny the previous day so she practiced touching herself a lot. And she realized just exactly what she enjoyed. The tiny little button on top of her slit that made her shudder and moan uncontrollably loud. And she focused on rubbing tight circles around it.

The loud moan made Lexa even harder and she felt her penis swelling up. "Oh god," she gasped out, knowing what was about to come, no pun intended. Clarke moaned and thrashed beside her and Lexa grunted, her hand focusing on the slit on the head and then she felt herself cumming. Drops of clear, white liquid were all over her grey t-shirt and she was glad that at least none of it landed on the bed.

Clarke stilled too, her breathing still harsh and her hand moving slower before she felt the spasms ease and she opened her eyes. The porn video was still playing but she felt too spent to move or turn it off. She glanced at Lexa and laughed. "Messy huh?"

"Yeah," Lexa breathed out and laughed too. Now that she came her penis softened and if Lexa thought it looked weird while erect it looked even grosser like this.

Clarke could sense what Lexa was thinking. "Don't worry," she said softly. "To me it doesn't matter how it looks. And if it helps I still think it's pretty. Just less ferocious looking."

Lexa laughed and pulled the t-shirt off her, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra. "Ferocious? You think my penis is ferocious looking?" Somehow it didn't feel weird talking about it with Clarke. There was no judging. Just curiosity and exploration.

"Yes," Clarke said simply. "It looks all powerful and standing tall. Like a commander." And then Clarke's eyes comically widened. "I'm going to call it commander."

Lexa cringed. "Please don't call it that."

"Fine," Clarke said dramatically. "You don't think this is weird, do you?" she asked after some silence.

Lexa sat up and reached for her boxer briefs. She honestly felt a little cold in her nether regions and she pulled them over herself. "I don't. Do you? We're not doing anything harmful."

"I don't think it's weird," Clarke agreed. "And we can learn from each other." The video on the computer has ended and she turned off the web browser. "But I don't think telling Raven or O would be a good idea."

Lexa nodded. "I think so too." She reached for Clarke's underwear when Clarke squirmed uncomfortably. "We should probably open up the window."

"We should," Clarke said and it seemed like the heat from her cheeks never planned on going away. Lexa stood up and opened the window, leaning on it for a moment and looking outside. Clarke knew she was always going to remember her best friend standing in front of the window wearing a black sports bra, skin tight black boxers and with her hair pulled into a messy bun. "Can I draw you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at Clarke but she wasn't surprised. Clarke drew her all the time. "Sure. Where?"

Clarke reached beside her for her sketchbook and a pencil. "Just stay where you are and look outside." Clarke didn't forget to draw the bulge that was seen in the tight underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven are having their usual sleepover. When Raven and Octavia fall asleep Clarke invites Lexa in her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If at any point the story starts to feel over sexualized or if I'm not portraying intersex Lexa correctly please let me know so I can learn and fix the mistakes.

If there was one that Clarke was very aware about her best friend was that she was a huge dork. She tried hiding it behind her stoic facial features and was seen as a smart student and a great athlete. But when a sleepover happened the tough Lexa disappeared.

Sleepovers at Clarke's usually meant setting up an air mattress in the upstairs living room. There was a large TV, a video game system and a small couch. And while there was a guest room in the house the girls didn't want to sleep in separate rooms. Sleepovers also included a lot of fried food, snacks, soda and pizza.

Raven threw herself on the air mattress, taking up most of the space. "Wanna blast some music?"

"The usual playlist?" Clarke asked.

Before Raven could reply Lexa already hit play. The iPad attached to loud speakers started blasting music and Lexa smiled widely. Her favorite song. "I want to love you, pretty young thing, you need some lovin', tender lovin' care," Lexa sang loudly, spinning around. "Sing with me," she urged, tugging on Clarke's hand.

Clarke laughed and found Raven recording them. Nothing unusual. She was sure that Raven had over an hour of video tape from all of their sleepovers. "Pretty young things repeat after me," Clarke yelled out more than sang.

Lexa sang the high notes and Octavia helped along. Lexa then shouted to the loud notes and Raven stumbled over the mattress, laughing. If only the softball team would see Lexa like this.

"This is my jam," Clarke screamed when Shake It Off by Taylor Swift started playing. She grabbed Lexa's hand and started dancing uncoordinatedly. Lexa liked older songs and Drake, Raven was a big fan of girl groups, Octavia was all about Twenty One Pilots and Clarke just listened to everything that was popular at the moment. And that included a lot of dance songs. "I never miss a beat," Clarke shrieked, sock sliding over the hardwood floor. "I'm lighting on my feet," another slide back to Lexa, bumping their bodies together and laughing.

"Okay, okay!" Octavia yelled out suddenly and shut down the radio. "Clarke why don't you bring your guitar and we can freestyle? Then it's videogames time and afterwards movies."

That has always been their routine.

Clarke rushed in her bedroom, grabbing her guitar and ran back. Raven was laying on her stomach on the mattress, Octavia sitting on the couch with her legs on Raven's back and Lexa with her back leaning against the couch.

Clarke sat down on the little bit of space left on the mattress. "Okay, what do you want to hear?"

"Anything but Bieber," Raven yelled out. Not that she had anything against him but she really didn't want Clarke singing one of his songs again. "Do the smelly cat from Phoebe."

Octavia leaned over and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Just don't get too into it because the last time it happened you nearly lost your eye when one of the strings tore," she warned with her mouth full.

"Lex, will you help me harmonize?" Clarke asked sweetly.

Lexa nodded. Anything for Clarke.

"Smelly cat, smelly cat," Clarke started singing over dramatic and swinging her fingers extra hard over the cords. Lexa hummed next to her to give the song a slightly higher harmonization. "What are they feeding you?"

"Smelly cat, smelly cat," the girls sang together before laughing.

At the end of the song Clarke added a special guitar solo creating mostly painful and not so tuned sounds. Lexa clapped like the dork she was and Octavia laughed. "You should totally wear like a t-shirt that says Clarke Griffin's number 1 fan," Octavia teased.

Lexa scrunched her nose. "You know it's Clarke with a t-shirt that says number one Lexa fan right?"

Octavia nodded. "You should wear it at the same time. Be one of those weird friends that wear matching clothes but with different signs on them."

Clarke huffed. "That's rich coming from you. You and Raven have those matching pillowcases that say 'you're my person'. That's weirder than me cheering for Lexa."

"Meredith and Cristina are special okay," Raven argued loudly. "They're each other's persons and they're funny and sarcastic and they drink a lot of alcohol. Kind of like me and O."

"You're also underage," Lexa pointed out.

"Which is why we don't tell Bellamy," Octavia shrugged. "Now, sing another song or I'm turning the PlayStation on and playing Fallout 4 on my own. We only finished 3 quests so far."

Clarke has recently learned how to play Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran on the guitar. It was her favorite song at the moment. She started strumming and singing along, Lexa singing as well but more quietly. "You look so beautiful in this light, like silhouette over me. The way it brings out the blue in your eyes, it's the Tenerife Sea," Clarke sang and smiled.

"Ed has the best songs," Raven admitted. "I'd marry him just for the voice."

Octavia nodded, silently agreeing.

Clarke finished the song and saw Octavia looking at her expectantly. "Yes, you can turn on the game and play Fallout 4. But you don't get to play the entire quest by yourself. Share the controller or we're playing Mario Kart and you know who the winner there is."

Lexa grinned proudly. Having a younger brother really paid off.

"That's not fair because Lexa plays against Aden all the time. And that kid has some mad skills with the controller," Octavia complained. "But fine, I'll share. Rae and I will play the first quest and you and Lexa can take the next one."

Clarke placed her guitar on the floor and leaned comfortably against the couch. Lexa picked up a bowl of chips and placed it between them. They snacked while watched Octavia play. They laughed occasionally at the lines Octavia chose – of course they were all sarcastic.

"My turn!" Raven yelled out, yanking the controller out of Octavia's hands.

Clarke laughed. "I'll get us more to drink. Coke and juice?"

"And water," Raven added absently. "We need to hydrate not just absorb the sugar and bubbles."

"I'll help," Lexa volunteered. She followed Clarke down in the kitchen and stretched her arms on either side. The motion caused her t-shirt to tighten around her biceps and Clarke's eyes slightly bulged. "My muscles are so sore. Coach is killing us lately," she confessed.

"Aw poor you," Clarke said sympathetically and pouted. "Need a massage?"

"Ugh, that sounds so great," Lexa confessed. "But maybe we can go swimming tomorrow. It's supposed to be a warm day."

"Sure," Clarke agreed. She passed Lexa a large bottle of water and another one with coke while she grabbed more plastic cups and a cartoon of juice. "Have you decided on the movies? Tonight's your turn to pick."

Lexa shrugged. "What do you want to watch?"

"I recently got Imagine Me & You, but we don't have to watch that and I know O and Raven are going to pretend to whine over a lesbian movie," Clarke rambled. "Besides, it's your turn. Not mine."

"We can watch that," Lexa said and watched Clarke smile widely. "And then I'll just pick something weird that they enjoy. Like one of those horror movies. That will shut them up."

"Just nothing that would fuck me up mentally," Clarke begged. Because thrillers and suspense movies made Clarke anxious and unable to sleep. She was however okay with bloody horror movies that were more often than not just ridiculous.

Lexa nodded. She already knew that. They placed bottles and cups on a small coffee table and sat down. Octavia and Raven were still playing the game and it looked like they were on a new quest as well. But Lexa and Clarke didn't mind. Clarke was rather bad at first person shooting games and Lexa just didn't feel like playing the game.

"They don't even take bathroom breaks," Clarke said after they watched them for nearly an hour.

Lexa laughed. "I know. They're obsessed."

"Are your parents still coming over tomorrow for the barbecue?" Clarke asked.

"As far as I know, yes. Dad already went to buy the meat because apparently we eat a lot. And Aden's excited to swim," Lexa answered.

Clarke smiled. "Well you do eat enormously a lot. And you're so fit. I'm so jealous." The last sentence came out as a whine.

"That's crazy," Lexa said, dismissing Clarke's comment. "You're beautiful."

They both blushed at the compliment but Clarke just leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured. It's not that she thought she was ugly but if she could she would ask for thinner waist, smaller hips and smaller boobs. Because boys were gross and apparently couldn't see past them.

Eventually Octavia grew tired of choosing the sarcastic lines and Raven didn't feel like shooting anymore. "I'm hungry," Raven whined, shoving a fist full of fries in her mouth.

"Well, we have a lot of food," Clarke said, pointing at the trays on the coffee table. Pizza, fries, fried chicken strips with salsa – Raven's favorite and without it she would throw a tantrum, onion rings, chips, popcorn and they also had Oreos and chocolate chip cookies.

Raven dug into food. "We'll need to work out tomorrow to burn these calories."

Clarke laughed loudly. "You do that."

"We can play volleyball," Lexa said, knowing Clarke wouldn't mind playing that sport and Aden could join so it would all give them something to do.

Clarke turned on the TV, leaving it on E! Channel so they could listen to celebrity gossip while they ate in silence. The clock was nearing 11 pm and that meant they would start movies soon. They usually stayed up until 1 am and then end up falling asleep without realizing it.

"O and I have the mattress," Raven announced, already spread on the mattress and grabbing a blanket in case she would get cold.

Clarke huffed. "You two always get the mattress."

Lexa laughed and was already pulling out the couch so that it created a bed. At least the couch wasn't uncomfortable. It was just hard to push the bed back inside. Lexa threw a few pillows and two blankets on it before laying down, crossing her arms behind her head.

Clarke sighed and settled down too. At least the couch was higher than the mattress and it gave them a perfect view of the television. She pulled the blanket over her.

"Which movie?" Octavia asked, she was the closest to the DVD player.

"Imagine Me & You," Lexa called out.

Octavia furrowed her eyebrows. "That sounds gay. It's a lesbian movie isn't it? I should have known Clarke would convince you to watch something like that. Well, it better have a happy ending because I'm still sad about that movie Freeheld Clarke made us watch two weeks ago."

Clarke laughed and they start the movie. It was in that scene where the lead women were making out on roses Clarke's grip on Lexa's waist tightened. Now whenever she saw women making out her mind immediately went to the videos and Lexa. Clarke felt flushed and hot but she hoped that in the dark of the living room it wasn't seen.

After the movie ended Octavia jumped up and popped another movie. This time a bloody horror one for her entertainment. The clock was moving closer to 2 am and Clarke's eyes kept drooping but her body felt warm and aroused from the previous movie. Raven was already passed out, small snored coming through her open mouth. Octavia was on her stomach, face buried in her pillow which meant she was either asleep or really close it. "Lex," Clarke whispered.

"Hmm?" Lexa hummed.

"Want to go to my room for a few moments?" Clarke asked, her voice low even though the TV was loud and the music was rather tense.

Lexa inhaled sharply as she realized what Clarke was asking for. But she has been feeling kind of… tense and she did hate doing it on her own. It also helped that Clarke was beautiful. "Okay."

Lexa's reply was hesitant and the silence before it was long. "You don't have to. If you don't want to," Clarke said.

"I want to." This time there was no hesitation.

They snuck out of the room unnoticed but down the hallway Clarke bumped into a sharp corner, yelping and jumping on one foot.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, reaching over and switching a light on. "Let me see," she said, prying Clarke's hand away from her calf. The skin was bruised from the corner but otherwise alright. Lexa gently pressed her fingertips near the noticeable line and Clarke hissed. "Sorry," Lexa apologized. "It's okay though."

"Is that your diagnose doctor Woods?" Clarke teased, though she felt warm from how quick Lexa was to react.

Lexa grinned and nodded.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and pulled her inside of her room. "With a video or without one?" she asked.

If they wouldn't put on a video it meant they would have to watch each other. And Lexa wasn't quite ready for that. "With one. Can I choose?" Her words were bashful but Clarke nodded.

They settled onto Clarke's bed, their stomachs fluttering with anticipation. Lexa opened a browser and typed in their usual website. When she reached it she cringed at all the penises that were shown. She quickly typed in what she wanted and she felt her body already flushing in arousal.

Clarke saw 'female orgasm' and she had to fight to urge to slip her pants off. She wasn't sure if seeing Lexa naked below waist was just a one-time thing or not. However, Clarke had a towel. And she passed it to Lexa, both laughing nervously.

"Thank you," Lexa murmured and chose the first video – which also happened to be the longest. They watched for a few minutes, squirming at the visual of highly aroused and pulsating vaginas in front of them. Lexa felt her penis straining hard against her sweatpants. "Would you mind if I took my pants off?"

"No," Clarke replied quickly. Maybe too quickly. But Lexa didn't say anything else and Clarke felt a sudden rush of wetness between her legs when she saw just how tight Lexa's underwear was around the erection. "Can I too?"

Lexa nodded. But touching herself over the underwear just wasn't doing it for her and it made her even hotter. "Can underwear come off too?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"Aha," Clarke replied with a strained voice as her fingers played around the waistband of her panties. When Lexa's boxers came off and her penis stood proudly Clarke was barely able to hold back a moan. She reminded herself to focus on the video and not on her best friend. She slipped her panties down her legs and sighed as her fingers circled the slick clit.

Lexa was already breathless, just from watching Clarke, and the video, but mainly because of Clarke. Lexa really wished she had more self-control and she was embarrassed that she felt that wonderful build up for an orgasm beginning the moment she touched herself. The video only intensified and Clarke's hand movements grew faster. Lexa sighed and low moan escaped her when her fingers touched the spot on top of her penis.

Clarke gasped and her hips buckled. She tried to keep her reactions as quiet and slow as possible but it was just really hard. Her right hand was moving faster and her left hand was resting near Lexa's, their pinky fingers intertwining. It was that touch that sent Clarke over the edge.

Lexa came too, her finger tightening around Clarke's and she grunted, glad that the towel was there and no damage was done to the bed or her clothes. But after the orgasm she grew really sensitive and she hissed, turning on her side, facing Clarke.

"Does it hurt?" Clarke asked, still breathless but also concerned.

Lexa nodded and felt her cheeks heat up. "A little. I think it's… Because I don't touch myself often." Only when I'm with you, Lexa thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Oh," Clarke murmured. "That kind of sucks."

Lexa laughed. "It does, yeah."

Clarke grinned. "It's okay." She turned off the video, the audio was never on in case Raven or Octavia would wake up. "Want to head back?"

Lexa nodded and leaned over to grab her boxers. She stood up, wiggling her hips to get them on and found Clarke laughing. "What?"

"Superman?" Clarke asked teasingly.

Lexa looked down at her underwear. Superman boxers. A courtesy from Raven Reyes with a bunch of other dorky boxers. "I like them."

"I do too. Cute," Clarke commented. She put on a fresh pair of panties and her sweatpants. It was interesting how their situation felt awkward but also not awkward at all. Like it was normal. Maybe it was. They weren't doing anything to each other. Just with each other.

Lexa pulled her sweatpants over her boxers and straightened her t-shirt. They both glanced at the bathroom that was attached to Clarke's bedroom. They entered and quickly washed their hands, both sporting red tinted cheeks. With clean hands they exited the bathroom and Lexa took a gentle hold on Clarke's wrist, pulling her with her once she turned off the lights. They stumbled down the hallway to the living room. The movie was just ending, credits rolling on the black screen. Raven was still snoring and Octavia hasn't moved. Lexa turned on the flashlight on her phone and turned off the television. She used the brightness to settle down on the couch, Clarke immediately curling in her embrace.

Clarke's nose was buried in the thick curls of Lexa's hair and she didn't mind. "Good night," she murmured.

"Night," Lexa replied quietly, squeezing the arm that was around Clarke tighter.

They both slept peacefully after that, none of them even moving a muscle and it was in that exact same position that Raven woke them up in the morning by splashing cold water over their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is being an overprotective older sister and she unknowingly takes Clarke out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously not all chapters will be smutty. Some will be more, others will include zero sexual content. But either way Clarke and Lexa are cute dorks.

Lexa walked Aden to the front of his side of the school. She was a great sister and she loved her little brother. He was a bright student and he wasn't annoying. Most of the time. But this time something felt different. Before they could walk around the corner Aden stopped.

"I'll see you after school," he announced loudly. "Bye!" Aden waved and rounded the corner on his own leaving confused Lexa behind.

Of course Lexa was having none of that so she snuck to the corner and took a peek. Her little brother was talking to a girl. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a cute summer dress. She was smiling brightly at Aden and he looked very proud of himself. Then suddenly Aden took the girl's hand and they walked inside together. Lexa's eyes widened.

It wasn't until lunch time that she decided to share that with the rest of her friends. "I think Aden has a girlfriend," Lexa blurted out.

Clarke's eyes widened. "What?"

Raven laughed and Octavia looked amused. "Isn't he like 12?"

"He's exactly 12," Lexa argued. "He can't have a girlfriend at 12. He's too young. They both are too young."

Clarke laughed and bumped her shoulder into Lexa's. "If I remember correctly you had a boyfriend when you were 12 too. He had braces and big glasses and you held his hand in the movies."

Lexa cringed. "Well, see this is what I'm talking about. I'm not even attracted to boys. I wasn't capable of realizing that at 12."

"You're such a cute overprotective sister," Raven gushed. "It's adorable."

Lexa cringed. "Am not," she softly muttered and leaned back into her chair.

Clarke leaned into Lexa. "You are. And it's okay. We can stalk Aden together," she promised.

It was later that day, at nearly 10 pm, that Clarke received a notification on her phone that someone posted something in a group chat Lexa, Octavia, Raven and her shared.

**Lexus  
** **[9:56 PM] I found out Aden is going out to the movies on Friday with his mystery girlfriend. Anyone free? I promise a meal and a cute movie.**

The replies came almost immediately.

**Better Blake  
[9:57 PM] Spending the weekend with Bell and his nerdy friends : ( (also sexy Lincoln so yay). Keep me updated though.**

**Ray Ray  
[9:57 PM] Group project that I can't dodge. I demand snapchat pictures of A and his cutie-patootie. **

**Clarkey  
[9:59 PM] I'm free. But it all depends on the meal and which movie. Also big popcorn.**

**Lexus  
[10:02 PM] I owe you.**

**Clarkey  
[10:04 PM] Dinner and popcorn is all I want.**

**Ray Ray  
[10:04 PM] I WANT DINNER TOO!!!**

**Lexus  
[10:05 PM] After the game in 2 weeks a family pizza at Dropship is on me. Happy?**

**Better Blake  
[10:06 PM] I'm happy. ;) You treat us so well, Woods.**

No one replied after that and Clarke excitedly waited for the Friday. Her plans might have been to stalk little Aden and his girlfriend but she still loved going out with her best friend. Especially when it included good food and a funny movie.

"Mom!" Clarke yelled when she walked down the stairs. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, grey t-shirt and black Converse. Her hair was flowing freely in blonde waves. It was supposed to be a warm day.

"Yes?" Abby called out from the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now. Lex and I are stopping at the Ark restaurant before going to the movies," Clarke explained.

Abby nodded. "That's wonderful. Don't stay out too late." She turned around, reaching for her purse and passing Clarke a bill for 50$.

"We're going to the movies," Clarke said dumbly. "Not to the mall."

Abby shrugged. "Then save the rest." She kissed Clarke on the top of her head. "Have fun and say hi to Lexa for me."

"Will do!" Clarke yelled as she was already by the door.

Lexa was wearing her favorite black skinny jeans that were torn over her knees and letterman jacket over her white button up shirt. Lexa got cold rather easily and the movie didn't start until 7 pm and by the time it ended it would be chilly. She saw Clarke walking down the street and jogged towards her. "Hi," she said.

Clarke grinned. "Hey. I thought we're meeting there."

"Well, we do have the same direction towards the restaurant so I thought we could walk together," Lexa pointed out and smiled. "So Aden isn't leaving the house until 6:40 which means we have a little over an hour before we have to go to the movies."

"Does he know you're stalking him?" Clarke asked, laughing slightly.

"No," Lexa admitted and hung her head low. "My mom doesn't know either. She thinks we're just going out for a meal and then to that gallery you love."

Clarke beamed. "Well, if we have time afterwards we could. I heard they have new exhibitions." Lexa nodded in agreement. She could never say no to Clarke. They walked for good 20 minutes to the restaurant. It wasn't an overly fancy one and not many people knew about it.

Lexa, the gentlewoman she was, held the door open for Clarke and they found a nice table in the corner. They sat on opposite sides so they could talk to each other while remaining eye contact. "What are you craving?"

"Pasta," Clarke replied quickly without even glancing at the menu. "You?"

Lexa's eyes scanned the menu. "Fried calamari and tartar sauce." It was Lexa's favorite and she ordered it almost everywhere, if they had it. Lexa had a soft spot for sea food.

They ordered their meals along with drinks, lime flavored water for Lexa and coca cola for Clarke. They eat while chatting and looking around the restaurant. When Clarke finished with her food she opened up the menu to look through desserts. Lexa smiled, already knowing what Clarke was doing.

"So are you willing to share?" Lexa asked.

Clarke laughed. "I'm thinking whether I should. How about some chocolate mousse pie?"

Lexa nodded, agreeing with Clarke's decision.

Clarke stood up and walked to the counter to order. By the time she got back Lexa was finished with her food as well. "Move over," Clarke ordered and this time sat down next to Lexa so they could share without both reaching to the center of the table.

They ate dessert in silence, Clarke moaning quietly as the chocolate melted on her tongue. Lexa laughed at her and placed her fork down, her stomach full. She wasn't much of a sweet tooth anyway.

Clarke happily munched on the rest of the pie and then rubbed her stomach after she was finished. "So good," she sighed happily. "I don't think I'll be able to eat popcorn after this delicious meal."

Lexa grinned. "We'll figure it out." She looked at the watch. "Okay, so the movie starts in half an hour. Should we had there now or wait for Aden and whatever his girlfriend's name is to get there first?"

Clarke laughed. "Are you jealous that Aden has a girlfriend and you don't?"

"No. I'm just worried she'll hurt him," Lexa admitted. "You know kids are vicious. They're terrible and they make fun of everyone. Aden's a nice boy and I don't want him to turn into one of those… fuckboys, is it?"

A snort escaped Clarke and she placed her hand over her face while nodding. Lexa saying the word fuckboy was just too amusing. "It is fuckboy. And I don't think you have to worry about him turning into one of them. You know Aden is a sweetheart and you taught him all about chivalry and respect. Just watch him react tonight."

"So we are leaving now?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded. "We can hide around the popcorn stand and watch Aden and his girl come in."

Lexa stood up and walked to the counter. She paid for both of their meals and then grinned at Clarke who was already holding the door open. They walked to the movie theater in comfortable silence, enjoying the evening. Lexa was holding her jacket in her hand while the other stayed by her side, occasionally brushing against Clarke's arm whenever they bumped into each other.

"Are we going to see Zootopia?" Clarke asked as they were nearing the theater and she could see billboards of movies that were playing at the moment.

Lexa laughed. "Of course. What else would they watch?"

They walked inside of the theater with almost 20 minutes still to spare. But Clarke knew that Lexa liked watching commercials in the beginning of the movie. "We can get the drinks and popcorn or sit down first."

Lexa eyed the bench. "Let's sit down first." The bench was placed in a way that made them able to see anyone who entered or exited the movie theater but they wouldn't be spotted unless the person was directly looking at them.

Clarke's hands moved to Lexa's jacket, fumbling with the buttons. "When is your next softball game? I thought Octavia said you're preparing for a tournament."

"We are. But you know our coach. She likes to prepare us early. Besides, I have a few games of basketball before that and then I'm also competing for a brown belt next weekend," Lexa explained. She has been nervous about changing her purple belt for a brown one.

"I'll be there," Clarke promised. "Your sensei adores you. You'll get your belt and there will be no injuries." Lexa hasn't performed martial arts in a while because she sprained her wrist rather badly at one of the trainings, trying to teach a younger student something. It also caused her to miss half of the softball season.

Lexa grinned and her hand slipped into Clarke's, gently threading her fingers through hers. Clarke leaned against Lexa and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. That was until Lexa suddenly jumped. "They're here," she announced in a whisper.

Clarke could see Aden and his (girl)friend and smiled. Aden was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and the girl was wearing a dress. "They're so cute," she gushed. "Look at them."

"I see," Lexa replied. Aden and the girl walked to the popcorn stand and ordered the largest one before walking to the counter and buying tickets. Each paid for their own ticket but popcorn was bought by Aden. "Should we just sneak after them?"

Clarke laughed. "Wait. Let's get popcorn now and maybe we can hide in the darkness."

Lexa nodded. "Do you want anything to drink too?" Because popcorn made Clarke thirsty.

"Large sprite, so we can share," Clarke said and grinned. Lexa hated any kind of carbonated drink except for sprite. They walked together, making sure they weren't seen by Aden and Clarke paid for popcorn and the drink. Then they bought the tickets, their seats in the last row so Lexa would be able to see everything.

"I feel like Sherlock," Clarke said quietly as they walked inside the theater room, glad that the dim lights made them unrecognizable. "We're practically stalking little Aden and searching for clues on how much he actually likes this girl."

Lexa chuckled. "Is it really that bad?"

"I think it's sweet that you worry about him," Clarke said, nudging Lexa with her shoulder. "You're being all cute and overprotective."

Lexa huffed, sitting down in her assigned seat. "I'm not cute."

Clarke laughed. "Keep telling that to yourself."

They watched through the commercials, Lexa pointing out which movie she wanted to see next and Clarke nodded along to the trailers for movies that she wanted to see as well. Then the movie started and good 20 minutes in Lexa noticed Aden yawning and then moving his arm over the girl's shoulders.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered. "Did you see that?"

"Saw what?" Clarke asked, confused. Her attention was on the movie and not on Aden and his date.

Lexa sighed in frustration and repeated what Aden did, her arm hanging loosely off Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke laughed. "You have to admit that he has some sweet moves," she pointed out. Lexa's jaw tightened, her arm staying where it was. "Watch the movie, it's cute," Clarke murmured and leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa surrendered and decided to focus on the movie. It was overall a cute one with some funny lines and cute animated animals. Her arm stayed draped over Clarke's shoulders till the end of the movie. Once the ending credits started rolling Aden and his date stood up and exited the theater while Lexa and Clarke waited. "Where to now?" She asked because she remembered Clarke mentioning the gallery.

"We can just take a walk," Clarke suggested. It was getting late and they could always go to the gallery another day. "I know your mom is picking Aden up and it'd be weird if she noticed us so how about we go through the park?"

Lexa noticed. They finished the popcorn during the movie and threw the trash in the bin. They waited inside until Lexa recognized her mom's car that came to pick up Aden and his date. The girl must have lived close by then. When they drove away, they left.

Clarke immediately shivered. Maybe wearing just a t-shirt wasn't such a good idea.

"Here," Lexa murmured, slipping her letterman jacket on Clarke's arms.

"But then you'll be cold," Clarke pointed out, though the warmth enveloped her and she sighed.

Lexa shrugged. "I still have my shirt. And a tank top underneath."

Clarke laughed. Lexa loved wearing layers because she got cold really easily but if she got hot she could also easily remove those extra clothes. "Fine."

They took a walk through the park, their shoulders bumping every few steps. It was now 9 pm and the only source of light was coming from street lights, guiding them home. Clarke fished her phone out of her pocket and decided to send a message into the group chat.

**Clarkey  
[9:12 PM] Younger Woods's got game.**

Clarke attached a picture she managed to snap of Aden with his arm over his date's shoulders.

Lexa felt her phone beep and she decided to check what Clarke sent. She huffed. "I feel like this is an insult to the older Woods," she said.

Clarke laughed. "Don't worry. You've got game too." She winked at Lexa which made both of them laugh. Soon enough they were on her street, approaching her house. Clarke returned the jacket to Lexa before realizing something and she laughed. "You know, we basically went on a date today while following Aden on his." After she didn't get a reply she made a few steps towards the door, her hand already reaching for the doorknob.  
  
In a wave of bravery Lexa suddenly spoke up, causing Clarke to turn around from her front door. "Maybe we could go on another date. Real one, this time."

And then Clarke smiled, widely and brightly and Lexa couldn't help but smile back. "I would really like that." They stood there, smiling shyly at each other before Clarke spun around and went inside.

Lexa grinned and turned around, walking down the street to get to her own home. Maybe stalking Aden wasn't the worst idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend the day hanging out with their group. Lexa deals with some nervousness about wearing a dress and they get horny in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone explain what is happening with earth because we just had a snow storm that lasted the entire day and got more snow than we had during the whole winter?

It was Saturday noon and Clarke was waiting for Lexa to come over as soon as she finished with lunch at home. There was a small party happening at 2 in the afternoon. Raven somehow managed to get the keys to an otherwise deserted private beach and decided to throw a beach party. There was also a net placed on the sand for beach volleyball and a grill for picnics. At least that's what Raven said.

Lexa came over, wearing a white button up shirt and jeans shorts. She politely rang a doorbell and waited for Abby to open to door. "Hi Abby," Lexa announced.

"Hello Lexa," Abby said and smiled. "Come on in. I believe Clarke is impatiently waiting for you in her bedroom."

Lexa nodded but she still made a slight detour knocking on the office door even though it was opened ajar. She heard a rough come in and smiled. "Hi," she said and waved slightly.

Jake grinned. "Hey Lexa. Wow, look at you and how tall you're getting," he praised and stood up. "It's good to see you." He walked towards her and ruffled the top of her hair. "I'm sure Clarke is going to kill us if we keep you downstairs any longer. Have fun."

"Thank you," Lexa said. "And as promised I will help you mow the lawn next weekend," she said. Because Jake was away a lot and Abby was busy and Clarke just despised mowing the lawn Lexa volunteered to do it every few weeks. She enjoyed it really. The Griffin's had a large portion of green lawn and she was able to sit on a mower while doing all the job.

"That's why you're my favorite," Jake joked and winked. "Don't forget to say hi to your parents."

"I won't," Lexa promised and left the office. She ran up the stairs, skipping every other step in the process. She knocked on Clarke's door and then opened it. "I'm here."

Clarke sighed. "Finally. I can't decide what to wear. Is shorts good enough? How hot is it out there?"

Lexa smiled, rolling her eyes. "Shorts should be enough. It's pretty warm outside. And knowing Raven she's going to make a gigantic bonfire." School was ending soon and because most of their grades were already finalized they had more time to relax and hang out on the weekends. During the summer break Octavia and Lexa will leave for a few weeks for softball camp, Raven will visit her grandparents in Mexico and Clarke was staying home. On her own.

Clarke sighed, dreading the moment her friends would all be gone. "Are you sure you don't need a cheerleader during your camp? Because I can most certainly cheer. For you and O."

Lexa laughed. "We'll be back in twenty days," she said, trying to comfort Clarke. "But we're not yet finished with school. And you're still not wearing shorts."

"I'm deciding if I want a dress instead," Clarke said, going through her closet. It was then that Lexa got really quiet that Clarke furrowed her brows. "Lex, are you okay? You usually help me with wise fashion choices." She tried with a lame joke because that was often all Lexa needed to laugh.

Lexa was fidgeting with her hands and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Lexa, if you want to wear a dress you should," Clarke said softly and stepped closer towards her best friend, guessing what was bothering her. Not that a white button up shirt didn't look incredible on her.

Lexa shrugged and faced the ground. "I just… People with penises are usually not seen wearing dresses," she breathed out, admitting her fear.

Clarke hated the gender norms that forced Lexa to feel embarrassed about her genitals. "But clothes aren't for certain gender. Clothes are made for whoever wears them. If you want a dress you should. You'd look beautiful in one."

As Lexa's eyes met hers Clarke realized she looked almost hopeful. "Yeah?" Lexa wondered. Clarke never gave her a verbal reply.

Instead she walked to her closet and pulled out a dress. It was a black and white striped dress with pockets on sides and sleeves to elbows. It was a little long on Clarke but it would be perfect on Lexa. "Here try this one," Clarke said, passing her the dress.

Lexa looked around the room, trying to figure out where to undress. But Clarke already saw her naked from her waist down. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She took off her jeans and shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"Put it on," Clarke urged. Although now whenever she saw her best friend in underwear she felt heat rush between her legs. Even though she jokingly said they went on a date after returning from the movie theater and Lexa said that she'd love a real date, neither of them mentioned it again.

Lexa slipped the dress on and smoothed her hands over the fabric. She put her hands in the pockets and glanced at the mirror. "Is it okay?"

"Mhm," Clarke hummed. "How do you feel in it?" She walked closer and adjusted Lexa's hair so that it fell down each shoulder.

"Okay. The party won't have a bunch of strangers, right?" Lexa asked insecurely.

Clarke shook her head. "It will only be you, me, Raven and Anya, since they're apparently dating, O, Bell and his buddy Lincoln, though I'm sure Octavia forced Bellamy to invite him, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Monroe. They all know you."

"Okay. But I'm taking my jeans with me, just to be safe."

Clarke laughed. "That's okay."

Lexa already had swimming shorts in her backpack, along with her favorite towel and sunglasses. "Do you have your swim wear?" she asked when Clarke finally put on her shorts.

"Bikini, yes," Clarke confirmed, sliding the strap of her tank top on side to show Lexa her bikini top strings. "I need towel and lots of sunscreen. A hat preferably."

"Good, because you burn easily."

Clarke pouted. "It's not my fault. It's in my genes. Is anyone actually picking us up or are we taking the bus?"

"I think Anya's driving. Raven said she has a truck right?" Lexa asked, wondering if her information was correct. Clarke nodded. "Then we have a ride."

"I can't wait to turn 16 in July so I can get my driver's license and then we will be able to get to places without having to take buses or catch rides with other people," Clarke admitted.

Lexa grinned widely. "So does that mean that you'll drive me around?"

Clarke shrugged. "We'll see if you earned it. What time are Raven and her strange girlfriend, but not yet girlfriend, picking us up?" As soon as the question left Clarke's lips someone honked on a car horn outside. "I guess that's her." Clarke shoved a towel in her backpack and slipped on her sandals. They walked downstairs with Clarke yelling out a goodbye to her parents.

"Be safe!" Jake called out after them.

Raven was sitting in the front, next to Anya, with a large black dog sitting between them. When Clarke opened the door she frowned. "And where were we supposed to sit?"

Raven laughed. "Jesus, hold on." She hopped out of the truck and moved the seat. "There, in the back. And don't worry about Spikey. He's a sweetheart. You look great Lexa, by the way. Loving the dress."

Lexa smiled at Raven, grateful for the compliment before she exchanged a look with Clarke. "Spikey?" Clarke mouthed to Lexa who shrugged. Though the dog did have a collar with spikes on it. They climbed on the backseats of the truck and awkward silence embraced them. They didn't know what to say to Anya, who kept glancing in her review mirror, her cheekbones sharp and her eyes always in a glare.

They drove to the beach house in tense silence, until Spikey licked Lexa's hand and Lexa laughed.

"So," Clarke said. "Are you and Ray dating?" Her question was for Anya but she swore she could hear Raven groan and rub her forehead.

Anya didn't reply right away. "Are you and Raven dating?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "No. This doesn't even answer my question." The words came out as confusion and a bit of frustration at not getting any answers. But then Anya parked her car with a smirk and Raven glared at her when she stepped on the ground.

"I don't like her," Clarke stated, looking back at Anya. "She's weird."

Lexa shrugged. "We don't know her."

Soon enough the rest of the invited group has arrived and Octavia grinned when she noticed Lexa in a dress. "I love the dress, looks great on ya," she complimented.

Lexa blushed. "Thanks," she muttered quietly.

Bellamy and Lincoln argued over who would start the barbecue, Monroe, who was also in the softball team, brought a bunch of seasoned meat because her dad is a butcher, and Jasper and Monty were already running around shirtless. Anya emerged from the beach house with a beer and sat down on a towel before whispering something to Raven.

Raven stood up. "Yo, anyone up for volleyball?" she yelled out loudly.

Lexa jumped on her feet and nodded. She loved volleyball. "Just let me get changed first." She ran inside the beach house and grabbed her backpack. She changed into her black swimming shorts and a black bikini top, knowing she was going to run into the water once the game was finished.

Lincoln and Bellamy stayed next to the grill to prepare food for the group while the rest of them divided into teams. Anya, Raven, Harper, Monty, Octavia and Clarke, Lexa, Monroe and Jasper. Clarke and Lexa's team was one player short but Lexa was certain they would still win.

Clarke slipped her top off, leaving her in blue bikini top, before running to the net with bare feet. They were all barefoot, loving the feel of sand beneath their toes.

Anya threw the ball. "Let's play for a serve first," she said.

Anya was a great volleyball player, Lexa learned that quickly from just a few moves. And Raven's smashes were almost deadly. But Lexa was tall and strong and Jasper jumped insanely high, managing to block many of the smashes Raven has planned. Clarke was great at reading Lexa and knowing what she wanted the next move to be. She passed the ball high in the air and allowed Lexa to take over and smash it over the net. Monroe was on the shorter site but it meant she was able to save a lot of Raven's smashes, with her knees in the sand or throwing on her side.

They didn't play for points and eventually they grew hungry and thirsty from passing the ball between the teams. Octavia had enough and she simply grabbed the ball, instead of smashing it and put it on the ground. "I smell food and I'm fucking starving."

Lexa was covered in light sheen of sweat from volleyball and also from the sun burning in her back and when she glanced at Clarke's chest she felt her throat get even drier. She jogged to the cooler and grabbed a water bottle, taking large sips. "I'm going to the water," she announced.

"Wait," Bellamy called. "Food first. And I demand a rematch later because I want to play too."

So Lexa waited. She sat down on a towel, Clarke placing a plastic plate in her hands and sitting down next to her with her own. "I brought what I know you like," Clarke said.

"Thank you," Lexa said and leaned over to kiss Clarke's cheek without even thinking about it. She flushed but hoped that it wasn't too noticeable in the sun. She looked down at the plate, her stomach suddenly rumbling. Two sausages, a burger and a skewer with chicken meat and vegetables. She practically devoured the food, sighing happily once it was empty.

Clarke laughed.

Lexa stood up, stretching, and threw the plate in the trash-bag before running down the beach, sand flying behind her feet and into the water.

Clarke followed her, albeit slower, and stopped when the waves were just barely hitting her ankles. "How's the water?"

"Colder than expected," Lexa admitted and swam around a few times before diving in and emerging with her hair slicked back with water. "Take off your shorts and join me," she said and smiled.

"I need to apply sunscreen first. Don't want to burn," Clarke said.

Lexa pretended not to look at Clarke who was almost painfully slow applying the cream on her skin. It did help though that the rest of the gang joined in water and Lexa was forced to tear her eyes away. There was a cliff not far away and Lexa swam towards it, the rocks providing some shade from the sun. She leaned against it, relaxing for a few minutes until she yelped and was suddenly pulled underwater. She coughed and opened her eyes, trying her best to glare at Clarke whose blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. "You could have killed me."

Clarke laughed. "As if. Why are you here all alone?"

Lexa shrugged, sun dancing on her water covered shoulders. "Just wanted to swim around. Why are you here?"

"Couldn't leave you alone," Clarke said simply.

Lexa swam around Clarke in circles before diving under water and pulling Clarke with her to get revenge on the earlier event. Clarke tried to tug on Lexa's legs or put all of her weight on Lexa's shoulders to get her under water but Lexa never budged. Clarke laughed and jumped on her back, her legs wrapping around Lexa's torso but Lexa leaned back which made Clarke go under water. With Clarke's ankles locked around her stomach she knew she was eventually going to end under water as well and when it happened Clarke let go and swam back on surface, laughing and grinning.

Lexa huffed. "This is just one point." But Lexa was pushed against the hard rocks when Clarke jumped and straddled her waist and her hands came to rest on the back of Clarke's thighs to hold her. "I can easily win this Clarke," Lexa said and smirked, bending forward and dipping the back of Clarke's head in the water.

"But I'm taking you with me," Clarke said, clinging tightly onto Lexa. Her legs almost slip and she shifted a few times, watching Lexa's eyes widen and the green that has been shining in the sun, turning a shade darker. "You okay?" she asked when Lexa straightened her back again.

Lexa nodded because she couldn't explain that Clarke has just accidentally rubbed against her in a not very innocent way. Her hold on Clarke's legs loosened and Clarke shifted again, slipping slightly over Lexa's wet body. Clarke gasped. "Oh."

Lexa froze, unsure of her next movie.

Clarke turned around, scanning her eyes over the group of their friends. None of them paid attention to them but they were still in their sight. Clarke slid down Lexa's made until her feet touched the bottom and tugged on Lexa's hand. They swam around the rocks to the other side where they weren't seen.

Lexa sat down on the rock that was under the water and almost like a seat and Clarke immediately straddled her lap. "W-what are you d-doing?" Lexa nervously stuttered out. Even before when Clarke brushed against her a few times she could feel herself get harder and now there was no way she could hide it.

"I'm trying something new," Clarke said. "Is that okay?"

A nod was all Lexa managed because Clarke rocked against her and they both gasped. Clarke kept rocking for a few moments and Lexa's body trembled. "Is it good for you too?" she asked, breathless and shy.

Clarke flushed and nodded. She could probably have an orgasm from just rubbing. It was the thought that their friends were not even that far away and here they were, almost having sex that emboldened her. Clarke reached for Lexa's hand and guided it between their bodies, to her bikini bottom.

Lexa made a noise that was something between a whimper and a groan and Clarke mover her head backwards, letting Lexa touch her. Clarke's hand moved from Lexa's and over the swimming shorts that were straining from Lexa's erection. She desperately wanted to move her fingers beneath the waistband but it somehow felt like they weren't there just yet. And when Clarke slowly and tentatively explored Lexa over the material for the first time Lexa's hips jerked forward. The motion caused Lexa's fingers to slip over Clarke's bikini bottom and somehow accidentally stroked over her clit which made Clarke moan out loudly and Lexa froze at the sound.

"Did that hurt?" Lexa asked, her heart beating so quickly that she thought it was going to explode inside of her chest.

Clarke shook her head. "Do that again," she whimpered and rocked her hips, trying to get Lexa to repeat the action. She squeezed Lexa's penis and Lexa grunted. After that it was only a minute before they both reached their peaks, gasping, shivering and trembling against each other.

Lexa leaned forward, her face buried in the crook of Clarke's shoulder as she tried to calm herself. She just came inside of her swimming shorts from Clarke touching her and she was touching Clarke and everything was overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked softly when her own heart stopped racing and she felt her body's temperature return to normal. Lexa nodded once. "Do you need to… Clean yourself up?"

"No, we're in the water anyway," Lexa replied, her voice slightly muffled. She finally raised her head, her cheeks turning a shade pinker when her eyes met Clarke's. "Let's go back."

They swam back to their friends, no one questioning why they took so long.

Jasper ran out of the water. "Man, I'm hungry again. Blake, is there any food left?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "No, because you devoured the last bit of it."

"I want ice-cream," Raven yelled.

"There's some in the freezer," Anya said and when Raven looked at her expectantly she left the water and wrapped a towel around herself, walking inside the beach house.

Clarke laughed at how quickly scary looking Anya complied to Raven's wishes. "Looks like we didn't miss anything."

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting under the sunshade when Clarke came out of the beach house with a ball of chocolate ice-cream. She frowned when there was no spot for her left and she glared at Raven who was lying on her towel, taking up most of the space. Clarke satisfied herself with plopping down in Lexa's lap, whose arms came to wrap around her waist almost instinctively. Clarke turned her head and shoved a spoonful of ice-cream in Lexa's mouth.

Lexa swallowed quickly and grimaced. "Brain freeze," she grunted.

Clarke grinned and shoved more ice-cream in Lexa's mouth when a clicking sound made her turn to Raven. She was smirking with a phone in her hand. "I better not find myself being tagged on an Instagram picture," Clarke warned.

"Too late. It's already up," Raven said. "I used hashtags gal pals, squad goals, whipped, ice-cream, brain freeze and lesbi honest."

Lexa snorted. "Lesbi honest?"

"Not my finest tag, I admit," Raven said and sighed. "I need to come up with better ones."

Clarke shook her head but a smile stayed on her lips. She only hoped there were more moments like this waiting for her in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa mows the lawn. Clarke accidentally kicks Lexa where it hurts the most, though she certainly makes it for it, and then shares a secret with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I figured how I want to end this story and you're going to HATE me. But I'm pretty sure there's a long way before we'll get there. Also this chapter was quite hard to write. Had to do a lot of research lol.

It was Friday after school and around 88 degrees outside. Clarke was sitting outside by the pool, sketching something while Lexa was mowing the lawn as promised. The weekend was supposed to be stormy and Jake was at work and Abby was working the entire weekend.

Lexa was wearing a loose tank top and shorts, her hair in a ponytail. She was almost burning from the bright sun. But she loved doing this. It was a little loud and a little dirty but it felt freeing. Griffin's actually had a gardener that took care of their large property if they were unable but Lexa didn't mind. She grinned at Clarke and turned the mower around and into her direction. She slowed down when she started approaching her.

Clarke huffed and stood up. She wasn't afraid Lexa was going to run her over but she was a little anxious. "Lexa!" she yelled out and started running away, with Lexa speeding behind her.

Lexa was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and eventually had to stop chasing Clarke just to catch her breath. She turned the mower off. "You should have seen your face," she teased.

"You're so rude. I'm unfriending you," Clarke whined. "And because you've been so rude you are definitely cleaning the mower."

"Fine, fine," Lexa said, sighing and feigning hurt. She drove to the garden shade where she used a hose to clean off the grass from the mower. Then she left it outside to dry and returned to Clarke. "Are you still mad?" she asked, sitting down by the pool and kicking her shoes off to put her feet in the water.

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll think about it," she said, the corners of her lips twitching upwards but luckily Lexa didn't notice. Clarke leaned back and typed something on her phone which caused Lexa's phone to light up seconds after.

"What did you do?" Lexa asked suspiciously and stood up, grabbing her phone. She opened it to find a notification from the group chat.

**Clarkey  
[4:36 PM] Best friends who mow your lawn are those you shall keep forever.**

There was a picture of Lexa sitting on the mower attached to the text.

Not even a minute later pictures from Octavia and Raven came through.

**Better Blake  
[4:37 PM] A picture of Bell in his natural habitat. HISTORY BOOKS. Fucking nerd.**

It was a picture of Bellamy laying on a couch with wrinkled forehead, staring intensely at the book he was reading. Clarke laughed because Bellamy always tried to be the tough older brother of everyone in their group but was really just a giant nerd.

**Ray Ray  
[4:37 PM] I am being treated to dinner with (scary looking) Anya. **

It was a selfie of Raven and Anya, though it was quite obviously that Raven took the picture secretively because Anya was staring at her plate while Raven was grinning widely.

 **Lexus**  
**[4:39 PM]**  
**Relaxing after mowing the lawn.**

Lexa's feet in the clear pool water was enough to make Octavia and Raven jealous that they weren't there, swimming in the pool as well.

**Ray Ray  
[4:40 PM] I WANT!!!!!**

**Better Blake  
[4:40 PM] That is so much better than hanging out with nerds :'( **

**Clarkey**  
**[4:42 PM]**  
**Come by tomorrow :p**

Lexa looked at the pool and her shorts. She had her swimming shorts inside but didn't feel like getting them. She unbuckled the belt and pulled her shorts down, leaving her in gray GAP boxer briefs.

Clarke thought Lexa was being extra for jumping in the water in nothing but her underwear. "You know we have swimsuits right?" she teased.

"Join me," Lexa said instead, grinning.

Clarke sighed dramatically and looked down at her bikini. "I'm not wearing underwear, unlike you. So I might have to change first."

Lexa laughed and splashed the water from the pool over Clarke. "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke."

"Ah, words of wisdom," Clarke muttered under her breath and then stood up. She took a few steps back and ran to the pool, jumping and bringing her knees to her chest to create a large splash that completely soaked Lexa even though she was already chest deep in the water.

Lexa wiped her face and then smiled mischievously.

Clarke's eyes widened but before she could swim away, hands were wrapped tightly around her waist and pushing her underwater. But Clarke fought, kicking and splashing and then she was suddenly released and Lexa grunted, her face in a painful grimace. "Shit, are you okay?" Clarke's eyes followed to where Lexa was holding and she blushed. "I'm so sorry, does it hurt?"

Lexa managed a single nod, taking deep breaths and holding onto her hurting appendage. "It's okay," she said through clenched teeth when Clarke apologized again.

"But you're in pain," Clarke said, flustered and unsure of what to do.

"It happens," Lexa breathed out. She was eventually able to straighten her back and swim to the edge, pulling herself up until only her feet were dangling in the water.

Clarke swam towards her, standing between her legs. "Does it still hurt?" she asked. "I really am sorry, Lexa, I didn't want to kick you… there."

Lexa let out a quiet laugh. "I know, Clarke. It doesn't hurt as much anymore," she said, though her eyes did move down to her underwear to check if her penis was still there and in one piece.

Clarke blushed suddenly and swam away from Lexa because those wet gray boxers were clinging to Lexa's skin and her thoughts were replaced by some very impure once. But Clarke also wanted to make sure Lexa was alright. "Let's go inside, I'll get you a towel," Clarke blurted out, getting out of the pool and shaking her wet hair.

Lexa obeyed and followed Clarke, wincing every once in a while.

"You said it doesn't hurt anymore," Clarke said, once they reached the bathroom. She passed Lexa a towel while got one for herself.

"It's not so painful anymore as it is uncomfortable," Lexa explained.

"You should take off your underwear so I can see if it's okay."

Lexa's eyes widened. "What?"

Clarke realized just exactly how it sounded and moved her eyes away from Lexa. "I don't want you to end up with a permanent injury."

Lexa's boxer briefs were still clinging to her and she was going to have to change eventually. And Clarke has already seen her naked below her waist. "O-okay," Lexa said. "But it's not… It doesn't look like it does when it's… up," she tried explaining, embarrassed with her cheeks red.

"You know I don't care," Clarke said. "Well, I do care. I mean, I care if you're comfortable. But I know that it won't make me uncomfortable." Now Clarke was blushing too.

Lexa swallowed, her throat bobbing and then her boxers were on the floor.

"It's still cute," probably shouldn't be the first words that left Clarke's mouth but she couldn't help herself.

"Last time you called it ferocious. You're going to offend it now," Lexa said, trying to control the heat that seemed to always be present in her cheeks when she was with Clarke.

Clarke laughed. "It's still ferocious, the mighty commander."

Lexa groaned. "Please don't. Just tell me I don't have permanent damage and then I can dress because it's cold."

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip for a while. "Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch it?"

Lexa inhaled sharply at the same time those words left Clarke's mouth and she ended up choking on air. "You want to what?" she rasped out before another coughing fit.

"I've never touched a penis before," Clarke said and shrugged. "Aren't you curious how I feel?"

There it was. The heat in her cheeks. And the slight twitch of her penis when Lexa thought about her touching naked Clarke. Which was definitely inappropriate and should not be happening when Clarke was standing in front of her, wearing wet bikinis while Lexa was naked from the waist down. "I guess. But wouldn't that be like almost having sex?"

"We'd just be touching each other. We wouldn't be having intercourse," Clarke said. "We can just take our towels and go into my bedroom. Or ignore what I said and go back outside in the pool."

Lexa picked up the towel, wrapping it around her waist to keep a sense of modesty. "We can go to your bedroom," she breathed out. If only their parents knew what they were doing. Lexa was worried that one of those days they would get caught.

They walked up the stairs into Clarke's bedroom and immediately settled on the bed. "Do you need a video?"

"Do you?" Lexa asked immediately. Because god knows that just looking at Clarke was sometimes enough to get her hard but she was aware that for a vagina sometimes more stimulation was needed to get them aroused.

"No," Clarke admitted with a blush. She rubbed her face and laid down on the bed, on the towel. She was mostly dry by now. Well, her bikini was dry.

Lexa did the same, laying down on top of her towel.

"Oh, it's already half hard," Clarke commented.

Lexa would never admit it was because she walked right after Clarke and her butt was absolutely luscious in that bikini bottoms. "Ah, yeah," was all that came out.

Clarke laughed and slipped her bottoms off. "There. Equality."

Lexa laughed at that comment, bending her knees. "You're a dork."

"Can I touch you now?" Clarke asked eagerly. Finn always talked about how many hand-jobs and blow-jobs he's already gotten but Clarke was never comfortable enough with him to touch him beneath the clothes. But she knew that Lexa was respectful and that everything they've been doing is consensual.

Lexa nodded. "Yes, but it's not completely…up yet."

Clarke shrugged. "I don't mind." She slowly reached over, her hand on Lexa's thigh, just massaging the muscles and watching her respond to her touches with goose bumps and twitches. Clarke slowly moved her hand upwards to Lexa's protruding hipbone before she finally touched Lexa.

Lexa's breath caught in her throat and a meow like sound came out of her lips.

Clarke panicked and quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry."

"It didn't hurt," Lexa quickly said, wondering if that's what Clarke worried about. "It just… Feels different."

"Can I try again?"

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on her pillows. She knew if she would watch she would make another awkward sound. Not that she could stifle the loud gasp when Clarke's fingertips tentatively moved over her length.

Clarke's eyes were wide as she watched Lexa respond to her touch. She could see Lexa's abdominal muscles clench and her penis twitched with every touch, no matter how light it was. She wrapped her fingers around and Lexa's hips buckled in her hand. Clarke generally thought penises were gross. She wasn't interested in Finn's, or anyone else's, but Lexa's was smooth and long, not particularly thick, with a slight curve and a vein that seemed to throb with every move. There was a slit like hole on top and Clarke decided to rub it with her thumb with made Lexa moan loudly and Clarke flushed, squeezing her thighs together. "Was that o-okay?"

"Yeah," Lexa whispered hoarsely, slightly breathless and with her heart racing.

Clarke got bolder with her movements, her hand stroking down and then up and she noticed clear liquid gathering on top and when she touched it it was sticky but not necessarily gross.

Lexa suddenly reached down with her hand, wrapping it around Clarke's wrist and pulling it away. "Wait," she breathed out.

"Something wrong?" Clarke asked nervously.

"I want to touch you too," Lexa admitted.

Clarke nodded, swallowing the sudden lump that formed in her throat. She was suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed.

"Is that okay?" Lexa asked, seeking verbal consent.

"Yes," Clarke said, though her voice wavered and Lexa just kept looking because she knew something was bothering Clarke. "I know that some girls shave, like completely, and I do like… Trim and stuff but I've never…" She was stuttering around the words that just didn't seem to come out of her mouth.

But then Lexa smiled, softly and warmly. "Clarke, it's okay. I don't mind."

"But I know that it bothers a lot of boys, like when they talk about girls at lunch and stuff, and they always say how girls should be hairless down there and how it's gross if they're not," Clarke rambled. "And I don't want you to be disgust-" Clarke's words died out when she felt a soft hand on her thigh, a thumb brushing against her light pubic hair.

"I don't think it's disgusting," Lexa said.

"O-okay," Clarke stuttered out.

"Okay," Lexa echoed and took that as a sign to continue. She's touched and felt Costia's boobs before but has never been this close, this intimate with anyone. Lexa was surprised at how Clarke felt. She was soft and delicate and when Lexa dipped her fingers lower, hearing Clarke's low moan, she was also slightly wet. But nothing about Clarke was gross. Lexa knew enough about anatomy that she knew where she was supposed to touch.

"Oh god," Clarke moaned out before she could stop herself and she placed her arm over her mouth to muffle any further sounds that might come out.

"Was that okay?" Lexa asked, wondering if she found the right spot.

"Aha," Clarke muttered, feeling her already warm body flushing further with heat.

Lexa grinned, proud of herself. She repeated the motion, her soft fingers drawing gentle circles around Clarke's clit. She watched Clarke's hand clutching tightly around her bed sheet. Lexa had a sudden urge to press her lips against Clarke's parted ones but she shook her head. No, best friends didn't kiss. Although she was certain best friends didn't do _this_ either.  Lexa's pointing finger slipped lower as her thumb continued to fumble around Clarke's clit.

"Oh shit, fuck," Clarke moaned out. "Lexa, I think I'm close."

And she certainly was because not even a minute later Lexa was able to feel rhythmic pulsing beneath her hand and it was the sexiest thing she has ever experienced and she was most certain she was going to cum the second Clarke's going to touch her again.

"Oh god," Clarke breathed out, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her racing heart. Lexa brushed her thumb against her clit and she shuddered, making Lexa quickly pull her hand away. Clarke giggled. "It's okay," she rasped out, clearing her throat.

"I thought it hurt," Lexa sheepishly admitted.

Clarke shook her head. "Just too sensitive." She took a look at Lexa and how hard she was and she licked her lips. "Does it hurt?" she asked, her hand slowly reaching down.

Lexa's breathing faltered and she wasn't able to form a single word because Clarke's hand was back on her dick and she would lie if she said she wasn't hurting. Clarke squeezed and Lexa had to take a deep breath through her nose. She was already so close. "I think… I'm not going to last long," Lexa blurted out.

"It's okay," Clarke said, not even slightly mad or disappointed. She realized Lexa really enjoyed being touched on top and mostly stayed there, occasionally providing a few strokes. Lexa's hand suddenly reached out, curling around her biceps. Not painfully but enough to keep contact.

"I'm gonna," Lexa grunted out, never finishing her sentence.

Clarke's eyes widened in amusement and also wonder because Lexa was coming and it was almost everywhere, spilling over her hand and arm and on Lexa's abdomen. "Wow," Clarke murmured. "That's wow."

Lexa buried her face in the pillow, releasing a shaky breath and allowing her body to calm down before she reached for a towel. She muttered a soft "I'm sorry", carefully wiping Clarke's hand and arm and herself before throwing the towel on the floor. And then she stood up, butt naked, grabbing a new pair underwear from the drawer were her clothes were and a pair of panties from Clarke's dresser.

Clarke smiled at how Lexa not only grabbed her a pair of panties but also slipped them over her legs and Clarke raised her hips so Lexa was able to pull them on her completely before she pulled boxer briefs on herself. "You're such a gentlewoman," Clarke said, grinning.

Lexa shrugged, because she honestly didn't know how to reply to that. And she suddenly felt very sleepy, leaning closer and burying her face in the crook of Clarke's neck. She was feeling overwhelmed and tired.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked worriedly. Lexa was never one to be clingy, though the badass softball player proved herself to be a giant dork that loves flowers and cuddling.

"Just tired," Lexa murmured. "Is this okay?" she asked, squeezing Clarke's hip, where her hand was thrown over Clarke. She felt Clarke nod and that was enough for her to close her eyes and eventually fall asleep.

It was the next day that Raven and Octavia came over, both loudly yelling about swimming and sun and how they need to on a road trip before they turn 18, that Clarke itched to ask Raven some question. So she patiently waited until the right moment, even if that meant waiting for hours.

Raven was laying on an inflatable dolphin, floating in the pool with a satisfied smile. Clarke swam to her. "Can I ask you something?" Clarke asked, looking around to make sure no one could hear.

Raven opened her eyes. "What's wrong Griffin?"

Clarke averted her eyes to the water. "How did you know that you were ready? To have sex? With Anya?"

"Why? Are you interested in having sex with someone?" Raven joked.

Clarke sighed. "Can you just answer first please?"

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. Usually when she joked it made Clarke at least smile. "Why so serious princess? Fine, I'll answer." Raven rolled over on her side so she was able to look at Clarke swimming around her. "You know I always thought that Anya was super hot and when we talked during the party I realized we had a lot more in common. So we were kissing and I was like holy shit, I think I wanna sleep with her and I think the most important part was that we talked. About like every step. And she was really patient and nonjudgmental," Raven explained nonchalantly. "Now it's your turn to answer my question."

"I… Lexa and I have been… experimenting with stuff and I was just curious."

Raven's eyes widened and she jumped, falling off the dolphin and into water. "Holy fuck, you had sex with Lexa?" Her words were almost screamed.

"No, no, no," Clarke rushed. "Shhh, don't yell. We haven't had sex. But we've watched videos and masturbated," she mumbled, blushing hard.

"You watched porn with Lexa?" Raven asked. "Oh, wow this is so great."

Clarke's eyes widened. "You've never done that with O?"

"Watched porn and made fun of dicks? Sure. But we've never masturbated in front of each other. How far did you go with Lexa?"

Clarke cleared her throat, not knowing if she should lie or not. "I might have touched her down there," she muttered quietly, splashing the water in hopes Raven wouldn't hear.

But Raven heard and she almost screamed. "This is so fucking good. Oh, man. You touched Lexa's dick? Wait, tell me, is she big? I've always wanted to know that. In a non-sexual way, of course. Tell me everything. Did she touch you too? Was she good?"

"Raven," Clarke whined in a warning tone. "Don't tell this to anyone, okay. But we haven't like… Kissed or anything. We're just practicing on each other."

Raven laughed. "Okay, honey. But did she touch you too?" Clarke's eyes looking anywhere but at her were her answer. "Can I please tell O? Pretty please? I need to share this with someone or I'll die," Raven begged.

"Not a word to anyone," Clarke threatened. "Or I'll regret telling you this."

"Why did you tell me then?"

Clarke swam to the edge of the pool and lifted herself up, sitting there with her legs in the water. "It's not like wrong, is it? What we're doing?"

"Is it consensual?" Raven asked.

"Of course," Clarke defended. She would never force Lexa and she also knew Lexa would never force Clarke either. "You know we would never. It wouldn't feel right."

Raven nodded, understanding. "Does it feel right when you're doing it?"

Clarke nodded.

"Then there you go. It's not wrong if you both enjoy it," Raven said. She climbed back on her dolphin. "And I promise not to tall Octavia, but I might tell Anya. You know it would kill me to keep this for myself."

"But Anya's not allowed to say anything," Clarke said, accepting that Raven was just terrible at keeping secrets for herself.

Raven laughed. "She's cool. Don't worry."

And Clarke didn't. She saw Lexa and Octavia coming back from the house with lemonade and ice and she jumped in the water, diving in with her hands touching the tiles on the bottom, to calm herself down and to cool off her heating face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are cute and horny. Also Lexa's a smol gay so she gets overwhelmed a lot because she can't handle the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended being way longer than intended, so enjoy.  
> I also started watching Person of Interest and I'm not even finished with the first season and I already started a Clexa fan fiction, set up in that universe. Someone stop me please.  
> I see that a lot of you got worried when I said you're going to hate me at the end but I promise you that none of them will die. I already have a first part of the sequence written (although I haven't even finished this story) and I promise it will be okay. I'm not Jason.

It was the first week of vacation, after the intense second year of high school they were finally done and able to relax. Clarke however was bored. She was aimlessly scrolling through the list of movies on Netflix that she would consider watching, but she wasn't just that desperate yet.

Lexa was doing push-ups next to Clarke's bed. It was a part of her bedtime routine, though they haven't even had dinner yet. Twenty push-ups, twenty sit-ups and twenty squats. "Nine," Lexa counted out loud, lowering her upper body to the floor until her nose touched the wooden floor. "Ten," she said and repeated the motion.

Clarke moved her laptop aside and walked to Lexa. She laid down and scooted so she was directly beneath Lexa.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked, stopping mid push-up to look at Clarke. If she lowered herself she would be very close to kissing Clarke.

Clarke grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm bored. Do fifteen more," she urged.

"And then what?" Lexa asked, her body still.

"Then you can kiss me."

Lexa's arms nearly gave out and she swallowed hard. "W-what?"

But Clarke's smile was completely innocent. "Don't you think we should practice that too? If we're bad kissers then we'll never get to the sexy stuff."

Lexa took a deep breath and continued with her pushups. She effectively pulled her body back up before she could get too close to Clarke. Except when Clarke's hands reached up and grabbed her biceps her movements stuttered and her hands shook slightly.

"Are you going to stop? You have 6 more," Clarke said, battling her eyelashes. She tried to appear completely unaffected but her stomach was knotted with butterflies and slight arousal.

Lexa leaned down, continuing her routine until she dipped slightly too far and her nose touched Clarke's. They both inhaled sharply and Lexa quickly pulled back. "Two more," she muttered quietly, mostly to herself. But when she got to the last pushup Clarke's arms tugged her down and her arms slipped, so she landed on top of Clarke. "Oh, sorry," she apologized quietly, her face flushed.

Instead of verbally replying Clarke's lips touched Lexa's. It was a soft, barely there touch, both of their eyes still wide opened. But when Clarke exhaled and the breath tickled Lexa's lips something inside of her went crazy and she pressed her full lips firmly against Clarke's.

"Oh," Clarke gasped out, surprised and a little shocked at the sudden courage that seemed to envelope Lexa. Finn was a lousy kisser. He was sloppy, always shoving his tongue directly down Clarke's throat and his lips were always chapped. It definitely wasn't this. Lexa's lips were soft, her bottom lip trapped between Clarke's and the kiss itself was warm, tingly. Clarke gently bit into Lexa's lip and she felt her firm hips press into hers.

Lexa could have melted into Clarke. She has never felt this warm before, not even when they were touching each other, and she swore she was able to feel the kiss in her toes. Lexa kept going from gentle pecks to slowly sucking on Clarke's lips and it drove Clarke wild. Her hips moving into Lexa's, hands tangled in her hair. Lexa pulled away, just the slightest, eyes still closed and brushing their noses together. Kissing your best friend shouldn’t feel this good. People don't even kiss their best friends. Lexa exhaled, hot breath tickling Clarke's lips and she felt hands tugging her back down for another kiss when Lexa briefly registered footsteps down the hallway and her eyes snapped open. She jumped on her unsteady feet, wobbling slightly and wiping her lips just in time for Jake to open the door.

"Hey girls," he said, grinning and completely unaware what has just been happening. "Dinner will be ready in 5. Mom wants you downstairs to set the table."

Lexa nodded. "Of course," she said.

"Don't be late," Jake warned, though his tone of voice was light and playful. "If I have to wait any longer I'll die."

Lexa tried to laugh, she really did, but her mind was still replaying the kiss and Clarke's pink lips and her laugh came out as forced, making her cringe. "We'll be right down," she promised.

"Counting on it," Jake called through the door, now half closed as he walked downstairs.

Lexa released a long breath, Clarke still lying on the floor looking confused and dazed. "Come on, we have a table to set up," Lexa said, reaching for Clarke's hand and helping her sit up before dragging her on her feet.

"Fine, but I'm only folding the napkins," Clarke said and Lexa knew that they were okay.

Lexa smiled. "Only if I get a cute one."

"Don't you always?" Clarke teased.

"I deserve it," Lexa stated as they walked downstairs, laughing.

As promised Clarke folded the napkins, creating different shapes. She created a bowtie shape for her dad, rose for her mom and bunny ears for Lexa. Clarke never liked folding napkins for herself so she left it as it is, next to her plate. "Is it cute enough?"

Lexa beamed, the cute blue bunny ears making her want to take an Instagram picture. "I'd say that it reaches my standards. Would you mind if I take a quick picture?"

Clarke laughed. "Instagram?" she took a guess.

Lexa shrugged. "I like posting pictures on Instagram." Lexa moved around her chair, getting ready to take the perfect shot of the napkin bunny. She smiled, pleased with the results and posted the picture with a single caption ' **Bunny ears.** ' and no tags. Lexa's Instagram pictures mostly included nature, sunsets, sunrises, flowers, coffees and folded napkins. Somehow that earned her a lot of followers.

"You have quite the fans," Clarke teased as Lexa's phone lit up with each like and comment on the picture.

"It is your work that they're admiring," Lexa responded in the same teasing tone before she went in the kitchen and helped Abby carry food to the table.

Abby laughed at how Lexa didn't even ask before helping while Clarke was already seated, eagerly waiting for food.

"Ah, my favorite girls," Jake teased, coming in the dining room from his office. "I see Clarke did her part of the work."

Clarke smiled. "Of course. Do you like it?"

"Love it," Jake replied without missing a beat.

Lexa sat down next to Clarke, her own mouth watering. Abby cooked the best food in Lexa's opinion. Clarke disagreed and always said Luna cooks better. Abby put food on the girls' plates and watched them wait impatiently, until Jake and she had their plates full as well, so they could devour it.

"Are you enjoying it?" Jake asked, chuckling softly, as he watched Lexa eat with her eyes wide and Clarke closing her eyes after each bite.

The girls nodded, not even stopping to verbally reply.

"I'm so full," Lexa moaned after she was done, rubbing her flat stomach.

"Oh," Abby said, looking at Jake dramatically. "I guess we'll have to ice all that Ben & Jerry's ice-cream by ourselves."

Clarke jumped from her seat. "What? No! We can totally eat it."

Though half an hour later Clarke was laying on her bed, rolling around and holding onto her swollen stomach. "I ate so much," she moaned out.

Lexa simply laughed. "I told you to slow down with the ice-cream."

"But I love ice-cream," Clarke said and pouted. "My stomach hurts, Lexa."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in worry. Clarke rarely got stomachaches. She laid down on the bed and scooted closer. "Are you going to throw up?" she asked, worried that she might end up with puke over her.

"No," Clarke said quietly. "I promise." She leaned closer, her face immediately burying in Lexa's neck as soft hands came to her abdomen and massaged her tummy. She sighed as Lexa rubbed the pain away. "You're the best."

Lexa smiled. "I know," she said simply.

"And modest too," Clarke teased.

"Are you feeling better?" Lexa asked after a few minutes, feeling Clarke's body relax from the curled fetus position. Clarke nodded but didn't bother moving. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, cuddling as close as possible. They were overstepping every boundaries that just friends had and they didn't mind.

Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa's neck and Lexa stiffened, her heart both stopping and speeding up. Clarke couldn't help but smile at the reaction. "Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we kiss some more?" Clarke asked, moving her head slightly and innocently battling her eyelashes at Lexa.

Lexa's lips parted at the question and her eyes widened. "Oh. If that is what you want," she muttered quietly.

"As long as you're okay with it," Clarke reminded Lexa.

"I am," was all Lexa whispered before Clarke scooted upwards, their eyes meeting. Lexa barely had enough time to suck in a breath before Clarke placed her lips on hers and Lexa melted. Her hands were on Clarke's hips and Clarke was sucking on her bottom lip and Lexa felt like she could die happily. Clarke moved, straddling her hips and Lexa couldn't help but run her tongue over Clarke's soft lips. Clarke parted her lips, letting their tongues meet and grinded her hips into Lexa's. Lexa's breath hitched and she pulled away from the kiss, her head falling backwards on the pillows and Clarke started placing kisses over her throat. Lexa felt dizzy and hot. "W-wait," Lexa stuttered, putting pressure on Clarke's shoulders with her hands to stop her from moving lower.

Clarke leaned back, her hips still firmly pressed against Lexa's and she could feel her hard on beneath her. "What's wrong?"

Lexa swallowed, her throat bobbing. "I don't… I don't feel like… Doing stuff," she finally admitted, her voice as quiet as possible.

"Oh," Clarke said, not upset but a little confused. She looked down. "But you're hard."

"I know," Lexa said and then rubbed her forehead, unsure. But then she shook her head. "Never mind, you can continue."

Clarke rolled off Lexa. "We don't have to do anything," she said. "Especially if you don't feel like it. Instead tell me what you want to do."

Lexa looked eternally grateful and her body relaxed from the previous tense posture. "We could watch a movie."

"Maleficent?" Clarke took a guess.

Lexa just beamed and nodded. Clarke grabbed her laptop and signed into her Netflix account. She brought it to the bed, placing it between them and leaned on her pillows as she pressed start. "I know that we've been doing things and that normally friends don't do that but if you ever feel like you just… Don't want to, say it."

Lexa nodded, still feeling slightly embarrassed from stopping Clarke just because she wasn't even in the mood even though Clarke was beautiful and she was still half hard.

Clarke frowned. "Have you ever… Not felt like it? And didn't tell me? Because I could never forgive myse-"

"Never," Lexa interrupted. "I don't know why I don't feel like it," she murmured, though it felt like a lie because Lexa certainly knew why. Clarke was too close and too overwhelming and somehow she couldn't catch her breath with her on top.

"It doesn't matter that you don't know," Clarke said, leaning on her side. "If you feel that way then there must be a reason and it's valid and I respect your wishes."

Lexa nodded once.

"Is cuddling okay?" Clarke asked, trapping her bottom lip beneath her teeth.

"Yes," Lexa answered honestly.

They don't remember finishing the movie, both falling asleep on top of the blankets, providing each other with body heat and comfort and at some point the screen of the laptop turned black.

Lexa woke up first, squinting into the light brightness of the room. It couldn't have been later than 8 in the morning. Her arms were wrapped around Clarke and Clarke's face was buried in her neck. Lexa stretched her legs, suddenly well aware of two things. One, she needed to pee. Two, a certain part of her body was quite awake and refusing to cooperate with the need number 1. Lexa tried untangling herself from Clarke but her arm was asleep under Clarke's neck and when she tried pulling it free Clarke was jolted awake. "Sorry," Lexa rasped out.

Clarke groaned, trying to bury herself back into Lexa's warmth. "Where you going?" she slurred sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Lexa replied. "Go back to sleep," she said. Clarke just sighed softly and Lexa pulled the blanket over her, tucking Clarke in and then placing the laptop on the desk. She went in the bathroom, happy that Clarke had her own because Lexa really didn't want to enter the hallway with a boner and run into one of her parents. She sat down on the bathtub, waiting for it to go away. "Come on," Lexa scolded and tried thinking of gross things. She sighed in relief when the boner disappeared and sat down on the toilet, because hey, it was less messy this way and she really wasn't sure she was able to aim well with her eyes half closed. When Lexa was done with she washed her hands and went back in Clarke's bedroom. She could consider going back to sleep and it was so tempting. But she could also hear Jake and Abby going through their morning routine downstairs. Lexa grabbed her phone and texted her brother.

**Big Sis  
[8:23AM] Come over to Clarke's when you want.**

Aden was a morning person so she wasn't surprised when a reply came only a few minutes afterwards.

**Aden  
[8:25AM] You know it. I'll be over at 1pm**

Lexa looked down at her clothes. She was wearing basketball shorts and a black V-neck t-shirt. She shrugged and decided it was appropriate enough to walk downstairs. "Morning," she announced.

Abby smiled. "Good morning. I assume Clarke's still asleep so you get to pick today's breakfast."

Lexa knew that Clarke would pretend to be angry if she didn't say pancakes, which was her favorite. "Pancakes," Lexa said.

Jane laughed. "One would think Clarke pays you to say that."

Lexa shrugged. "I like pancakes."

"Then help me make them," Abby teased and grabbed a bowl to mix the batter. "I assume chocolate chip pancakes."

Lexa nodded and opened a cupboard with flour, sugar and other ingredients used for baking and grabbed flour, sugar, salt, chocolate chips and baking powder. Then she walked to the fridge to get eggs and milk. When Lexa sat everything on the counter Abby mixed the batter and poured oil in the pan.

"First pancakes should be soon so you better wake Clarke soon," Abby said, smiling gently. "You know how she always has to have the first one."

"I know," Lexa laughed. She walked up the stairs and into Clarke's room. Clarke has rolled over on her stomach, her limbs spread everywhere and her face buried deeply in the pillow. "Clarke," Lexa said, gently shaking Clarke's shoulders that were hiding under the blanket.

Clarke grunted and blindly reached to slap Lexa's hand away. "I'm sleeping," she mumbled, voice barely audible.

"Your mom is making breakfast," Lexa tried, hoping that the mention of food would bring Clarke out of her cocoon. "Chocolate chip pancakes. And she's making the first one right now. If you don't get up someone else will get it."

Clarke sighed heavily as if she was contemplating if pancakes were worth leaving her nest. "Chocolate chip?"

Lexa hummed her confirmation.

"Okay," Clarke said, her voice still raspy from sleep. "Can you go make sure I'll get the first one?" she asked, opening her eyes and putting on her best puppy dog face, battling her eyelashes and pouting her lips.

Lexa sighed in defeat. "Of course." There was a slight pause. "But only after you stand up because otherwise you'll just fall back asleep."

Clarke whined, rolling over and sitting up with the blanket still wrapped tightly around her. "It's cold," she complained as her feet touched the cold hardwood.

"It's not," Lexa promised. She untangled Clarke from the blanket. "There, now you have ten minutes before I'm eating your pancake." She was able to hear Clarke huff behind her back as she made her way downstairs. "She'll be down soon," Lexa announced.

It took Clarke fifteen minutes to drag herself downstairs, her eyes still filled with sleep when she settled at the table, pouring an unhealthy amount of cinnamon syrup over her pancakes. Lexa didn't even look twice at Clarke while Abby sighed and Jake just chuckled.

After breakfast the summer sun was high in the air and Clarke and Lexa went up in Clarke's bedroom to change in swimsuits and get some tanning and swimming done before noon. It was when the sun was most dangerous and Abby always made sure that they weren't directly under it during the time.

"Aden's coming over later," Lexa said loudly, so Clarke could hear her to the bathroom. "We should have a water gun fight."

Clarke was changing into her bikinis. She would have no problem doing it in front of Lexa but they haven't seen each other completely naked yet and after Lexa's freak out from the day before she was being cautious. "Is this okay?" Clarke asked innocently and opened the door.

Lexa felt her throat go dry and she was only able to nod. She might not have felt like doing anything the night before but she was sure as hell ready now. Not that Lexa would say anything though.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, feeling self-conscious suddenly because Lexa was looking at her weirdly. She knew she didn't have a fit body like her.

"You look good," Lexa just barely managed to say. And when Clarke turned she had to close her eyes at the sudden inappropriate thoughts. Clarke is your best friend, she repeated in her head.

"Won't you change into your swimming shorts?" Clarke asked, oblivious to Lexa's reaction to her body.

Lexa nodded. "Let me just go to the bathroom."

"You can change here," Clarke said and shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before, right?"

Lexa's breath hitched. If she changed right here Clarke would see her semi-problem. But Clarke was also looking at Lexa expectantly, her blue eyes curious and wide. Lexa flushed and dropped her pants and underwear. As quickly as possible she tried to pull her swimming shorts on.

"Lexa," Clarke said, nearly amazed. "You're hard."

Lexa was really hoping Clarke wouldn't notice but it was also a problem to stuff herself in the shorts. She didn't know what to say, too embarrassed and nervous.

"Do you need help?"

"Help?" Lexa whispered.

Clarke nodded. "Like, a handjob maybe. Blowjob."

Lexa's eyes widened and she felt her body tremble. "Blowjob?" She heard all about blowjobs. Other boys joking around and competing who gets more of them. She knew it could be pleasurable for someone with a penis but she also thought it was kind of gross for the other person.

Clarke nodded, suddenly fearing that she was overstepping.

"Aren't they gross?"

"I don't know," Clarke mumbled. "Never gave one."

"Not even with Finn?" Lexa asked, surprised.

Clarke shook her head. "He wanted me to but I didn't want to." She nervously at Lexa. "But I do kind of want to now."

Lexa felt like her knees would give out and she sat down on the bed. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Clarke said. "As long as you want to." Because while Lexa was even harder than before she realized that sometimes Lexa's head disagreed with the other head. Clarke was ready to drop on her knees but Lexa shook her head.

Lexa didn't want Clarke on the knees in front of her. "On bed," she said. "And a towel."

Clarke smirked. "We don't need a towel."

Lexa's eyes only widened as the realization hit her. She scooted upwards until her head hit the pillow. She took off her swimming trunks, not that they were in the way because Lexa couldn't stuff herself inside before. "Can I do something for you?"

Clarke shook her head. "I'm okay."

Lexa was tense, her boner leaning against her abs and then Clarke gently took it in her hands and Lexa bit her lip to prevent a whimper escaping her lips. She intensely watched Clarke stroke it with her hand for a few times until Clarke lowered her head and holy fuck, Lexa thought she died.

Clarke was surprised that she actually liked how Lexa felt in her mouth. She was smooth and warm and when Lexa released a strangled moan Clarke pulled away to laugh. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Lexa eagerly replied, lifting her hips. Because Clarke's hot, wet mouth just closed around her dick and that was the greatest thing Lexa has ever felt. She knew she wasn't going to last long. She hasn't masturbated for a few days now and everything Clarke did felt incredible. "I'm gonna cum soon," she warned - half mumbled, half moaned.

Clarke didn't even mind. She could tell Lexa was doing her best not to rut her hips into her face and it only spurred her on. And Clarke never thought she would say this but Lexa didn't smell like sweaty balls. Whatever that smelled like. She smelled exactly like the rest of her. Sweet and earthy, like freshly cut grass, the air before the rain, vanilla. And then Clarke laughed, pulling away. "Lex?"

Lexa was in a completely different world but the sound of Clarke's laughter brought her back. "Yeah?"

"Do you use vanilla scented oils on your dick?"

Lexa blushed and shrugged. "I like the smell. Is it bad?"

"It's perfect, actually," Clarke said quietly and she wasn't sure if Lexa even heard her before her lips touched the tip and then engulfed the shaft as far as she could without gagging.

"Oh god," Lexa breathed out, her hand unintentionally moving to Clarke's hair and tangling in the soft waves. She first felt it in her gut, the most pleasurable feeling she could explain, and then it moved down to her toes, curling and uncurling them, and back to her dick where it exploded. And Clarke didn't move away, didn't even stop. It was when Lexa was so sensitive that she had to pull her away that she finally stopped. "I think I died," Lexa muttered, feeling completely exhausted.

Clarke laughed. The taste surprised her, but it wasn't unpleasant. She still felt like brushing her teeth though. "You rest. I'll be right back." Clarke pressed a kiss above the now flaccid penis. She went in the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before returning. Lexa hasn't moved an inch. "You can nap in the sun or on that inflatable dolphin."

Lexa nodded, her body completely relaxed and sated. She opened her eyes and pulled her swimming shorts on. They ended mid-thigh leaving her long legs exposed and she tied the strings of the waistband.

It was in the swimming pool that Lexa came up with a battle plan on how to prank Aden. She looked very seriously and Clarke tried her hardest not to laugh because it was only water guns. She did laugh once and Lexa pressed on the trigger, sending a spur of water in her face.  

Aden had no idea what hit him when he obliviously entered the backyard, shirtless with a towel hanging over his shoulder and wearing swimming shorts. He was ready to dive in when Lexa yelled out "war" and splashes of water came from both sides and just when Aden thought it was over Jake pushed him in the pool. "What did I do?" Aden cried out, wiping the water from his face.

Lexa shrugged. "It's just a prank, bro."

When Clarke laughed loudly, her head leaning against Lexa's shoulder, eyes closed and happy tears on her face, Lexa was sure it was the best day of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is the older brother everybody loves and Clarke and Lexa take a new, big step. Also Lexa's a complete demisexual, don't try to fight me on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale was so edited that it almost made no sense. The 'I love you' was a voice-over and Lexa couldn't even say it back, there was no reaction to it, which made it awkward. I'm just so mad and sad. Also, someone told Cosima that Delphine is dead, confirming what we already knew. And Callie left Grey Sloan Memorial. 2016 has been nothing but a disappointment.

Lexa and Octavia were playing softball on the school field. School might have ended and they were leaving for the camp in a week, but their coach was strict and they had to practice daily.

Clarke was standing next to Bellamy, contemplating on how to ask him for what she wanted. Just as she opened her mouth, ready to say it, Bellamy yelled out Octavia's name, clapping and cheering. It was literally just practice. Clarke sighed heavily.

And there was only so much sighing that Bellamy could hear before he felt forced to ask what's wrong. Clarke was like his little sister. The girls always traveled in a pack. Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Raven. Though Raven has already left for vacation, so now it was just the three of them. Bellamy heard the sigh again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip, kicking the small stones with the tip of her shoe. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Will it get me in trouble?" Bellamy asked, squinting at Clarke.

"No," Clarke answered. Though it might get her in trouble. "But you can't tell Octavia because then she would tell Raven and I don't want that."

Bellamy nodded. The girls shared everything with each other which meant she was asking for something very personal and that made him skeptic. "Okay, what is it then? I can help you with anything but fake IDs."

Clarke lowered her gaze on the ground, unable to look at Bellamy. "Do you have any condoms?" she whispered.

"What?" Bellamy nearly yelled out.

Clarke cleared her throat, looking around. Though the bleachers were mostly empty she still felt a blush creep up her neck and towards her ears. "Do you have any condoms? To give?"

"Condoms? Clarke," Bellamy said disapprovingly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm all for safe sex and hell, sex is good, but are you sure? Because O hasn't mentioned anything about you being in a relationship. You will want to lose your virginity to someone you care about."

Clarke sighed at the lecture. She knew it would come. She expected it. "I'm just… I want to be prepared. If I decided to have sex."

Bellamy looked around them, contemplating for a moment. Octavia was still on the field with Lexa and everyone who was there was paying attention to them. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket of the jeans. "I have no idea why I'm doing this but I trust you. Make good choices." Bellamy subtly passed Clarke a wrapped condom.

Clarke blushed. "Thanks. I wouldn't bother you but I just…"

"No need to explain," Bellamy said quickly. "Please spare me the details. I get enough crap from O as it is. She never stops talking about Lincoln. Even in nonsexual way." Bellamy shuddered and shook his head.

Clarke nodded, slipping the condom in her pocket. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to use it. But she wanted to be prepared anyway. After the practice she was going over to Lexa's house and Aden was already away for his summer camp and her parents were working. She saw Lexa take off her jersey, leaving her in a black sports bra, and she realized she has never seen Lexa's upper body completely naked. Clarke's mind got filled with inappropriate thoughts and desires and she couldn't wait for the practice to be over.

Lexa was running towards Clarke as the practice finished, her jersey thrown over her shoulder. She was wearing shorts and a kneepad that shielded her right knee – the bad one. Lexa removed the pad when she reached Clarke. "Should I change now or at home?"

Clarke shrugged. "You can shower at the house."

Lexa wiped her sweaty forehead with her jersey. "I told you to not come to practice. It was boring."

"I know but I had fun watching you and O," Clarke said. It didn't bother her. Even if it was barely 10 in the morning and usually she would have still been in her comfortable and warm bed.

They walked back to Lexa's house in comfortable silence, their arms brushing together and sometimes Clarke swayed onto Lexa's side and then Lexa did the same, making them giggle.

"What did you talk about with Bellamy?" Lexa asked curiously as she unlocked the front door.

Clarke blushed. "Well, Bellamy is older than us. And he's a guy. So I just figured he's already having sex and I asked him for something."

Lexa frowned. Did Clarke ask Bellamy to have sex with her? Because Lexa swore it sounded like that. "Oh," she muttered, feeling slightly disappointed and hurt without knowing why.

"Not like that!" Clarke yelped with wide eyes as she realized what Lexa thought. "I just asked him for a condom."

Lexa's jersey fell on the floor, her eyes widened and she swore she stopped breathing for a moment. "A w-what?"

"A condom," Clarke repeated. "I mean not to use it. I mean, maybe, eventually. But not for, like, today or tomorrow. Unless you wanted to. I just thought if we would ever want to… And there's nothing wrong with being well prepared. I figured better be safe than sorry. Even though I know that with your, uh, situation it's rare to actually get pregnant," Clarke rambled, unable to catch her breath and she felt her face burning from embarrassment.

Lexa couldn't help but smile. "Clarke, it's okay," she said quietly. "I just assumed you wanted to do it with Bellamy."

Clarke cringed almost immediately. "What? Ew, no. He's like my brother. It would be weird. And I don't like him like that."

"But you want to do it with me?" Lexa's question was breathless.

Clarke ducked her head and managed a single nod, hoping Lexa wouldn't point it out or make her feel embarrassed for admitting that to her.

Lexa was quiet for a moment, kicking off her shoes she had on for practice. "I have never had sex before," she reminded Clarke, the word sex said quieter than the rest of the sentence. "I'm not really sure what to do."

"Me neither," Clarke said nervously. "But we don't have to."

Lexa's cheeks were bright red when she spoke up. "I want to go down on you." Clarke continued to stare at her with wide eyes and parted lips. "Or did I use that expression wrong?"

"N-no, you used it c-correctly," Clarke stuttered.

Lexa nodded and her eyes glanced at the stairs to where her room was. "We can simply watch a movie Clarke," she assured her. "Or continue with that show, Person of Interest, is it?"

"I trust you," Clarke said, using the line as consent. She wanted everything with Lexa. Bellamy said she would want her first time to be with someone she truly cared about. And she cared about Lexa. A lot.

They walked in Lexa's bedroom and Lexa locked the door. Her dad installed the lock after Aden started barging in the room at night, asking Lexa to check for monsters under his bed, and although Lexa hasn't complained she woke up tired and grumpy. "I should shower first," Lexa said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her slightly sweaty clothes. And she's certain that she couldn't smell very nice down _there_.

"Okay," Clarke said, noticing the look of discomfort on Lexa's face. "I'll put up some music because you take quick showers." Clarke opened up Lexa's laptop and turned on Spotify. She went through Lexa's playlists and clicked on acoustic covers. It was Lexa's most played playlist and Clarke couldn't deny herself the pleasure of soft melodies.

Lexa emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, tips of her hair slightly wet and she was wearing a tank top, without a bra underneath, and boxer briefs with camo print on them.

Clarke couldn't get over how attractive her best friend was. "You're really pretty," escaped her mouth before she even knew she was saying it.

Lexa blushed, her head shyly ducking. "Thanks," she muttered, running her hand through her locks. "You're beautiful."

"Lex," Clarke said quietly. "You know what we've never done?"

Lexa's hum was the only reply.

"Seen each other completely naked," Clarke said and then nervously licked her lips because Lexa was sometimes unpredictable and she never knew what might spook her.

"That's true," Lexa rasped out and then cleared her throat. She was always very well aware of Clarke's breasts though. She remembered when they were freshmen and some boy yelled out 'nice tits' causing Clarke to become uncomfortable and Lexa got furious. She threatened the boy even if he was taller and stronger and got herself a week of detention. "Do you want me to-?" she asked, not finishing her question but tugged on the bottom of her tank top instead.

"Together?" Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded.

Clarke nodded as well and together they removed their tops. Clarke still had a bra on and she was happy with the choice because for once she wore a matching underwear set. Lexa, on the other hand, was bare. Her breasts smaller and perkier but gorgeous nonetheless.

Lexa felt self-conscious standing in front of Clarke and she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Want to help me?" Clarke requested, turning around so her back was facing Lexa.

Lexa felt her heart speed up as she walked closer to Clarke. She brushed the blonde hair over her shoulders and felt Clarke shudder before pressing a kiss against her shoulder. Lexa slowly dragged her hands from Clarke's waist up to the bra and undid it. She moved the straps over her shoulders until the bra fell on the floor. "Turn around." Her voice came out barely audible over the music still playing.

Clarke took a deep breath and slowly spun, facing Lexa whose pupils dilated so much her eyes seemed almost black. "Hi," she said, feeling a blush creep up her neck and she had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around herself.

Lexa grinned goofily. "Hi," she echoed. Her eyes were hungrily tracing over Clarke's body, from her toes to the top of her head and her hands reached out to touch the soft skin of her shoulders, down her arms.

Clarke was doing the same, her eyes captivated Lexa's beauty. The strong shoulders, muscles in her arms, perfect collarbones that were partly covered by Lexa's braided hair. She reached out, her hands toying with the waistband of Lexa's boxers, occasionally dipping her fingers below and brushing against the swelling erection.

"We should get rid of the rest of the clothes," Lexa said eventually, swallowing hard as she glanced down at Clarke's hands almost sliding in her underwear.

Clarke pulled away, nodding. "We should." She slowly dragged down her jeans which left her in red panties that matched the bra she previously had on. She glanced at the bed and then back at Lexa silently asking a question.

Lexa nodded and sat down before scooting up until her head reached the pillows. Clarke laid down next to her and for a moment they just looked at each other. "May I?" Lexa asked, her hand midair, reaching towards Clarke. Clarke nodded and Lexa carefully ran her hand over Clarke's right shoulder, down her arm and over the swell of her hip until she reached the fabric of her panties. Clarke was bolder with her movements, cupping Lexa's breast and trying to figure out what made Lexa breathless and lose control. A light pinch on the nipple and then soothing the pain with a flick of her thumb did it.

"Can I kiss you?" Lexa asked, unsure if that was just a onetime thing or if they were allowed to kiss each other.

Instead of replying Clarke connected their lips in a gentle kiss that quickly turned into something hungrier, more passionate and then Lexa pulled her on top and their naked upper bodies connected for the first time. When breathing became a necessity they pulled from the kiss.

Clarke was grinding down on Lexa's hard bulge, both breathless and staring into each other's eyes when Lexa suddenly spoke up. "I don't want to have sex with you."

Clarke immediately put some distance between them, looking hurt and confused.

Lexa realized how it sounded and shook her head. "No, I mean, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant today. To not have sex with you today," she stuttered out. "It's something that's supposed to be done in a relationship and we're not."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. That hasn't bothered Lexa till now.

"I'm saying that I would like to take you on a date before," Lexa admitted, her features softening and then she turned almost shy.

"I'd be very happy to go on a date with you," Clarke said, grinning and pressing a kiss against Lexa's cheek. "Can we still do other stuff though?" she breathed into Lexa's ear, her underwear uncomfortably wet and sticky.

Lexa eagerly nodded. "Can I try that thing we talked about before?"

Clarke had to focus really hard to figure out what Lexa meant because there were soft lips kissing her neck but then a soft gasp escaped her mouth. "Oh," she breathed out. "Do you want to?"

Lexa nodded.

"Okay," Clarke said and then rolled off Lexa, laying on her back.

"I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to do," Lexa said and scratched the back of her neck. "I read about it a little though."

Clarke shivered in anticipation. "It's okay."

Lexa wasn't sure if she was supposed to lay kisses over Clarke's, she deserved that but she also felt like that should wait. So she scooted down the bed. "May I?" she gestured towards Clarke's panties.

Clarke nodded and raised her hips to help Lexa.

Lexa thought that if she died she could die happy in that moment. Clarke was completely naked laying on her bed and Lexa was there, taking her in, every detail, and every freckle.

"You okay?" Clarke asked, feeling shy beneath her gaze.

Lexa nodded before placing her hands on Clarke's knees and gently running them up her thighs. "Are you?" Clarke nodded back to her and then Lexa slowly parted her legs, her throat going dry. "You shaved," she stated dumbly.

Clarke laughed, amused that Lexa noticed it. "For bikini. It's summer so, yeah."

"Oh," Lexa murmured. Her eyes were glued on Clarke's slightly wet pussy lips and she could feel her erection straining in her boxers.

"You can touch me," Clarke assured her. "Or kiss me," she added, breathless at just thinking about it. Raven said it felt good. And while Clarke didn't have any high expectations she was still happy that it was Lexa that was with her.

Lexa licked her lips, nodding absently and then lowering herself between Clarke's legs. She started at the belly button, slowly kissing her way down which made Clarke giggle because she was really ticklish. Lexa beamed at the reaction. She was just happy to make Clarke laugh. Even in a moment like this. "You okay?"

Clarke reached down, resting her hand on her thigh, offering it for Lexa to take. "I'm okay," she promised and wiggled her fingers.

Lexa slipped her hand in Clarke's, their fingers lacing and she took a deep breath. "If I do something wrong correct me," Lexa said before placing a first, shaky kiss on top of Clarke's slit. The response was immediate and she was able to hear Clarke's sharp intake of breath even through the music still playing. Lexa tried to remember everything she's seen on the few porn videos they watched and then dragged her tongue from the bottom to Clarke's clit.

"Oh!" Clarke yelped, her other hand instinctively moved into Lexa's hair.

Lexa tried pulling away, afraid that she hurt Clarke but the other girl raised her hips. Lexa smirked when she realized that Clarke enjoyed it. She was also pleasantly surprised about the taste. She wasn't sure what to expect but Clarke smelled like… Clarke and tasted just the same. Lexa repeated the motion a few times, more wetness gathering on her tongue.

"No, no, just stay there," Clarke gasped out, rotating her hips to make sure Lexa wouldn't move away from her clit. She was having the most blissful moment of her life and it was with Lexa. Her best friend.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand to let her know she understood and gently circled the bundle of nerves with her tongue, causing Clarke to thrash and writhe beneath her lips.

"I'm so close," Clarke cried out, her moans louder than ever before and she really couldn't stop them. She was grateful that they were home alone and that the music playing from the laptop drowned the noise for neighbors.

Lexa quickened the pace, her tongue drawing different patterns over Clarke's clit until a particular one made her shudder and she stuck to that one. The hold on her hair got tighter and her hand was squeezed. Lexa moaned along with Clarke when she felt the rhythmic pulses beneath her tongue. She was more careful now, gently licking up the wetness. The hold on her hair was released and now Clarke just rested her hand there, breathing heavily.

Clarke's eyes were closed, lips parted, chest heaving. She was sure she died. She felt Lexa gently stroking her hair as she slowly calmed down. Clarke searched for Lexa's body and blindly turned towards her, cuddling her.

Lexa laughed quietly. "Are you okay?"

Clarke nodded and finally opened her eyes.

Lexa was surprised at how blue they were. She saw her eyes almost every day but suddenly she was hypnotized. She wasn't aware of leaning down until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Clarke kissed back, equally affectingly. Her hand that was resting on Lexa's shoulder moved down between Lexa's breasts to her toned stomach that seemed to be forming a six pack and Clarke sighed in the kiss. When her hand moved lower she had to pull away. "You're so hard."

Lexa looked down between them. "It kinda hurts too," she admitted.

"I'll make it go away," Clarke promised.

Before Lexa could protest Clarke had her boxers by her feet and her hard dick in her hand, pumping it gently.

"Fuck," Lexa muttered. She didn't even know she was this close until Clarke touched her.

Clarke smiled at her, a mischievous spark in her eyes. "What do you want Lex?"

Lexa froze. She knew what Clarke wanted her to say. She knew she wanted to say it too. "In your mouth." It came out a lot softer and almost shy and Lexa cringed. She sounded like an incapable child.

"It's okay," Clarke soothed her. "I've got you." Her tongue swirled teasingly around the head and Lexa's eyes widened at the sight before she threw her head backwards, on the pillows. "Good?" Clarke guessed.

"Yes," Lexa grunted. "Please don't stop."

Clarke smiled. Lexa was exactly where she wanted her. She wrapped her lips around the tip and then slowly lowered her head until she felt it against the back of her throat. It almost made her gag but she has been practicing on a toothbrush.

Lexa raised her hips and lowered them before raising them again, shamelessly fucking Clarke's mouth.

Clarke was surprised but it also turned her on. She was only able to imagine how horny Lexa must have been to lose control like that.

This time, however, Lexa didn't want to cum in Clarke's mouth. In the last moment possible she quickly pulled out, grunting and gasping as she felt it hit her naked stomach and chest and she was certain some hit Clarke as well. "I'm sorry," she muttered, taking deep breaths. "But I didn't want to… In your mouth…," she added.

Clarke laughed, looking at their bare bodies covered in sticky, white substance. "If you pulled away because you wanted to it's okay, but if you did it because you thought I would think it's gross don't do it next time."

Lexa nodded before sighing contently and stretching her limbs. "I guess shower is in order?"

"You take too many showers," Clarke said. "But yes, because we kind of stink."

Lexa realized something and opened up the window, with drapes still shut because they were still naked, and paused the music on her laptop. "You can shower in my bathroom and I'll take the other one." Her bathroom was really a shared bathroom with Aden and the other bathroom was the one her parents used.

When Clarke was done with her quick shower Lexa was already on the bed wearing black tank top and basketball shorts. Her laptop was perched on her lap and ready.

"I found the next episode of Person Of Interest," Lexa said perkily. "I downloaded it and set it up."

Clarke jumped on the bed and then laid down. "Yay," she cheered. "I read that Shaw is appearing in this episode."

Lexa nodded and allowed Clarke to rest her head on her shoulder. "You know I just remembered that Zoe Morgan looks a lot like your mom." Clarke immediately cringed. "She's hot," Lexa said.

"Ew, Lexa. It's more than enough that Raven always comments on how hot my mom is," Clarke whined. She knew Raven's flirting was harmless but it still made her uncomfortable.

Lexa laughed. "I think Zoe's hot. Not your mom. Besides, I think Shaw is hotter and I'm calling dibs."

"But," Clarke yelped out, pouting.

"You can't have both Shaw and Root," Lexa said, interrupting Clarke. "You can have Root."

Clarke sighed. "Your lady might be a badass with a gun but my lady has her tied around a chair and about to press a steaming iron against her," she said.

"I guess we both win," Lexa said and shrugged. She put her arm beneath Clarke's neck and then drew random patterns on her back as they watched the show. She had a nose full of Clarke's hair and she was barely able to see the screen over her head but Lexa has never been happier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia has to help Lexa and Clarke with their date and she's had enough of just about everything. Lexa is a complete romantic and Clarke had no idea what hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really smut. Just fluff. So much fluff you'll probably want to call a doctor afterwards.  
> I can't believe I started Person Of Interest 3 weeks ago and two days ago once of the queer lead females died. Why don't we deserve good things?

There was only one Octavia. But there were two people that needed her help, Lexa and Clarke. Raven was still absent which is how Bellamy ended at Lexa's house, helping her prepare for a date but Bellamy was also helpless. So Octavia was on Facetime with him while also helping Clarke.

"Did she tell you where we are going?" Clarke asked, her closet wide open as she tried to decide on what to wear.

"No," Octavia answered simply. Though she lied because Lexa had to share her plan with someone and well Octavia had to make sure that Clarke was dressed appropriately.

Clarke huffed. "You're lying. But I'll get the answer out of you."

Octavia laughed. What Lexa told her was a secret and there was no way Clarke could get her to spill out the date details. Although Octavia certainly wished she found someone as romantic as Lexa. She hasn't gotten anywhere with Lincoln yet, beyond the flirting. He was too respective of her brother.

"O, I need your help," Bellamy's voice came through the speakers of her phone.

Octavia immediately raised it to her eye level. "What do you need?"

"Lexa is asking me what to wear," Bellamy whined. "I told her jeans and t-shirt but she won't listen."

Octavia groaned. "Jeans and t-shirt? Bell, move away and pass the phone to Lexa," she ordered. She waited until Lexa's face popped up on the screen. Octavia moved in a different room so Clarke wasn't able to hear her. "You should be casual but also kind of sexy."

Lexa scrunched her nose. "Sexy?"

"Yes," Octavia nodded. "Do you still have those suspenders?"

Lexa nodded.

"Good, wear that with black skinny jeans. And a white button up, the one with short sleeves," Octavia ordered.

"You sure?" Lexa asked.

Octavia grinned. "Clarke will be very grateful."

"What is she wearing?" Lexa asked hopefully, silently praying that Octavia was actually going to tell her. But she was wrong because with one look from the girl she dropped the subject. "Fine," Lexa pouted. "I'll see you in thirty minutes."

Clarke couldn't help but wonder what Lexa planned. "It's not like something expensive, is it?" she asked. "Because we agreed on a budget. Nothing more than 30 dollars."

"You guys are so adorable, it's making me nauseous," Octavia said and rolled her eyes. "If that's the budget you set then you know Lexa will stick to it."

Clarke grumbled an "I know" because she knew that Lexa was nearly perfect. She took their plans very seriously and she would never cross the budget. Clarke returned to the closet. "Is jeans okay or is that too casual?"

"Wear ones that are cropped. But not white," Octavia advised.

Clarke put on her cropped jeans. "It's hot outside. Tank top? T-shirt? What even is the occasion?"

Octavia sighed. "Wear that baseball T-shirt that you're so obsessed with," she said and shrugged. "You two have been on at least 60 unofficial dates. This one's just pre-planned by Lexa. It's not that big of a deal. You two have been in love since you met."

Clarke could have argued that it wasn't a big deal. That they were just taking their friendship to the first level of relationship. But she knew that their date meant they would soon have sex together. And that Clarke was a little excited by that. She has told Raven about their activities but Octavia has no idea. "Can I tell you something?"

"Am I gonna want to wash in holy water?" Octavia asked back immediately.

Clarke blushed. "No. I mean, maybe. Probably. But how did you know it was about that?"

"Oh god," Octavia groaned. "You two are so clueless. I mean I don't know what happened but Lexa's eyes are always glued to your ass and a while ago she at least had the decency to not be so obvious but now she doesn't care anymore. And you're always eying her crotch, which I find super weird but no judgment."

"You might want to sit down for this," Clarke said, smirking slightly. "And you definitely can't tell Bell."

Octavia scrunched her nose. "I'm worried about what you're going to tell me."

"Lexa and I have been… Doing stuff," Clarke said and felt her cheeks heat up." Octavia looked at her confused. "Sexual stuff," Clarke explained. "Like we touched each other. With mouth too."

Octavia's eyes widened and she grinned mischievously. "You gave Lexa a blowjob? This is the best thing I've heard this year. How was it?"

"It was great," Clarke admitted, shrugging. "It wasn't gross like I thought it would be."

"Did she return the favor?" Octavia asked. Clarke only nodded and Octavia laughed. "Woods's got game. No wonder you're so nervous about going on a date with her. But why did you tell me not to tell Bell?"

Clarke cleared her throat, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. "Uh, well, I asked him for a condom," she muttered quietly.

"You had sex with Lexa!" Octavia yelled out so loudly that Clarke was worried her neighbors would hear and tell her mom.

"No, no!" Clarke yelled back. "Sshhh. We didn't have sex. We almost did but Lexa said she wants us to go on a date first," she admitted.

"Oh," Octavia said and then grinned, realizing what Clarke was worried about. "You're worried Lexa will want to sleep with you today," she said out loud. "You shouldn't worry. What Lexa has planned is just cute and kind of public and she seems like the kind of person that would only have sex with you in the safety of your beds."

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the condom that was now in her drawer. "Do you think we're being weird? Or not doing things the right way?" Clarke has already asked Raven this but she needed Octavia's opinion too.

"I think you're being curious," Octavia said and shrugged. "And you trust each other so you couldn't have chosen a more perfect person. And you have feelings for each other so it works. Just be careful. I would hate to see either of you hurt."

Clarke nodded. She was aware of how much power Lexa had over her heart already. And she knew Lexa would be just as crushed, if not even more. "So, is this okay?" Clarke asked, spinning around.

Octavia nodded. "Add a snapback," she said and smirked. "You two will look so gay."

"I'm bi," Clarke pointed out, grinning as Octavia only gave her a pointed look. "What is Lexa wearing?"

"Something hot," Octavia vaguely answered. And then the doorbell rang. Octavia looked at her watch. "That has to be your girl."

Clarke ran to the door, quickly opening it and then gasping slightly. Lexa was the definition of gorgeous. She was breathtaking. Stunning. And if Clarke's sight wasn't failing her she was positive she saw hints of suspenders under the jacket Lexa wore. Clarke tried to speak but her throat was too dry so she cleared it. "Hi. You look beautiful."

Lexa's cheeks turned into a light pink color, bashful smile appearing on her face. "Hey. You look incredible as well."

Octavia smirked. "Okay, I'm playing the mother role. Have her back by 10.30. If you're late, Clarke, you're grounded. If you're home earlier, Lexa, you're grounded because it would obviously be a crappy date. Now go, children. Be free. Have fun. But not too much because none of us can afford to support a baby. Adios!"

Clarke was practically pushed in Lexa's arms and the door slammed closed behind her. She laughed nervously. "Hi," she said again.

Lexa smiled. "Are you ready?"

Clarke nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a half an hour walk from here," Lexa said and offered her hand for Clarke to take. Their palms were sweaty from the nerves but Lexa didn't hesitate when it came to lacing their fingers together.

It's when Clarke realized what Lexa had in her other hand. A basket. "We're going to have a picnic?"

Lexa shrugged, unsure if Clarke would enjoy the plan. "Yes," she murmured. "I figured we could go to our park."

Their park meaning Madison Blue Spring, where they first hung out outside of school. Lexa's family was there for a hike, Clarke's family was there for some family time. The girls ended up swimming in the water and their parents chatted. It's how they became close friends. It was in their park that Lexa came out to Clarke as a lesbian. It was in their park that Clarke told Lexa she was dating Finn and it was in that same park they met up three months later when Finn broke her heart. It was their park. Clarke broke her arm there, trying to follow Lexa on the tree when they were 10 years old. Lexa jumped in the water and hit a rock, cracking her scalp open when they were 14. Clarke panicked and she thought her best friend would die. She held Lexa's hand for an entire day afterwards.

Clarke realized she was lost in thought and quickly leaned into Lexa, kissing her on the cheek. "I think that's wonderful. But it's hot outside, aren't you hot?"

Lexa flushed. She was but she wasn't sure if suspenders were actually the right choice. But Lexa took off her jacket anyway, feeling immediate relief.

"Oh wow," Clarke blurted out at the sight of Lexa. "Octavia told you to wear this?" Lexa nodded, bowing her head shyly. "I have to thank her later," she said. "You look incredible."

"Thank you," Lexa said sincerely. They walked the rest of the way to the park mostly in silence, their hands never parting. Their park featured a crystal clear spring that eventually changed into a small river. Swimming and scuba diving was possible there during the summer.

A small bridge was featured with two staircases leading into the water. But Lexa's favorite part was a part of dry land surrounded by water. She was happy to find it deserted, only a couple of kids playing in the water by the bridge.

"We're going to stay here?" Clarke asked. "What if water gets to us?"

Lexa placed a blanket on the ground. "It won't. We're far enough that small waves won't get to us."

With that Clarke sat down, trusting Lexa. She looked curiously at the packed picnic basket. "May I?" she asked, her fingers itching to get it open. At Lexa's nod Clarke revealed the inside of the basket.

"Um, there are sandwiches," Lexa started. "There are two kinds, ham, cheese, tomatoes and salad and then there's the sweet ones with marshmallow and nutella. There's fruit in that small box, watermelon, bananas, apples, strawberries. I also made muffins and brownies. Though, they're from the box," she explained further, nervous that Clarke wouldn't like it. "There's also Pringles and cheese balls. There's also a lot to drink. I didn't know what you'd like."

Clarke laughed, scooting closer to Lexa. "I love it," she said softly. "You don't have to be nervous. You know I'm never picky with food. Besides, it's supposed to be us doing something together. I don't mind that we're going to eat."

Lexa nodded, laughing too. "Good, that's good. Uh, my dad, he gave me a bottle of champagne, for kids, and we could drink it like wine."

Clarke grinned. "You're so cute." Lexa pretended not to hear her, shyly ducking her head which made Clarke smile even wider.

Eventually Lexa cleared her throat and started taking some of the food out and they ate in silence, stealing glances and shy smiles. When they finished Lexa leaned back, laying down on the blanket with her knees bent as she watched the clouds pass through tree branches.

"It's so peaceful," Clarke commented, joining Lexa and laying her head on her shoulder. "We haven't been here in a while."

Lexa nodded. "I guess we've been too busy. A lot has happened."

Clarke nodded. "Do you regret anything?" she asked, half terrified of the answer.

"Not a thing," Lexa replied confidently. "You?"

Instead of verbally answering Clarke rolled slightly on top of Lexa. "May I kiss you?" Clarke asked, a small smile on her lips as one hand came up to play with Lexa's braids.

Lexa eagerly nodded, craning her neck to meet her halfway.

Clarke laughed against Lexa's lips, making their kiss messy but she sobered up when Lexa's hand reached up to cup her left cheek. They kissed slowly, gently. Carefully discovering each other. When they pulled away their cheeks were tinted pink.

Lexa suddenly sat up, kicking her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"I'm going in the water," Lexa said with a grin. She managed to roll up her jeans until they were just below her knees. "Come join me," she said, her arm out as she offered her hand to Clarke.

"You go in the water and I'll take a picture of you," Clarke said with a smirk. "Then I'll join you."

Lexa laughed and walked towards the water. She just wandered around the soft mud and let small waves from the spring hit her ankles. Clarke pulled out her phone and took several photos. She sent one of the pictures in the groupchat.

**Clarkey  
[06:24PM] My date *heart eyes emoji***

She didn't expect an instant reply, especially not from Raven, but she received it.

**Ray Ray  
[06:25PM] WHAAAAAAAAAAT?? AAAAAAAAAAAH!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? I'VE BEEN GONE FOR 2 WEEKS**

**Better Blake  
[06:25PM] Lameee**

**Ray Ray  
[06:26PM] Don't make any babies until I'm back lol**

**Clarkey  
[06:26PM] I'm turning my phone off… BYEEE**

Clarke safely stored her phone in Lexa's backpack and took off her own shoes. She rolled her jeans up to her knees and followed Lexa. Her hands wrapped around the thin waist from behind as they padded in the mud and cold water.

Lexa reached for Clarke's hand, twirling her around so that Clarke ended up being the one pressed with her back against Lexa's front. "You're shorter. It seems only fair," Lexa stated.

"As if it's my fault that you Woods's have crazy height genes," Clarke teased. Because Lexa was three inches taller than Clarke and Aden was already as tall as Clarke.

"I love our height difference," Lexa said, leaning down to press an intimate kiss on top of Clarke's head.

Clarke melted against Lexa's embrace, sighing softly before Lexa moved away and with her arm sprinkled some water over Clarke. Clarke gasped and leaned down, sending a lot more water in Lexa's direction. They laughed.

Lexa ended up kicking some water in Clarke's direction but when Clarke tried doing the same she almost fell on the slippery rocks and Lexa caught her. "My knight," Clarke murmured, straightening her back and reaching for the suspenders. She tugged on them before letting them snap against the white shirt.

"Do you like it?" Lexa asked.

Clarke hummed her approval. "So sexy," she breathed out. "It makes me want to do inappropriate things."

Lexa's eyes widened and her heart sped up. She was so sure one of these days she was just going to die near Clarke. "Oh?"

"Not here, obviously," Clarke said and looked around. Kids were still there and so were random pedestrians and bike riders that were just passing through. "Octavia should have left by now. And mom's not home or she'd be freaking out."

"We could have a bath," Lexa blurted out.

Clarke laughed. "Bath?"

Lexa nodded. "With candles and stuff," she said but was getting slightly embarrassed at just blurting it out. Lexa might have seemed tough but she had a soft spot for bubble baths with scented candles.

"We could," Clarke said and fought the urge to mock Lexa. "But I want to eat some more first. I want marshmallow sandwich and strawberries."

"Of course you do," Lexa said and splashed Clarke one last time. She pulled a towel from the bottom of the basket. "For when your feet are dry." The sun was still high and warm enough to dry their feet while they munched on strawberries.

Well, Clarke did. Lexa was still full from the sandwich. She occasionally picked a slice of some fruit though. Until Clarke picked a strawberry and swirled it around the Nutella and marshmallow fluff and held it close to Lexa's mouth. "Take it."

Lexa happily obliged, opening her mouth and accepting the strawberry. She carefully chewed it so she was able to enjoy the taste. She licked her lips and smiled at Clarke.

Clarke leaned in, kissing her on the lips. It was over before Lexa was able to kiss her back and she pouted. "You're so adorable," Clarke said, stealing another quick kiss. "And I kinda love kissing you."

"I love kissing you too," Lexa said, stealing a bite of Clarke's sandwich.

Clarke grinned. "I want that bath now."

Lexa slowly packed everything and then they took a few pictures together as a memory of their very first date. Their hair was blowing in the wind and they were smiling. They walked slowly back to Clarke's house. Their arms were tangled but they weren't holding hands.

Clarke unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was still standing, which was good. She assumed Octavia must have just played video games and then left to hang out with Lincoln. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Lexa put her basket and backpack down in the hall. "I don't have any spare clothes with me though."

"You know there's a bunch of your t-shirts here, right? Oh, and I have your hoodie too. The black one."

Lexa gasped. "My favorite!"

Clarke laughed. "I might have borrowed it once. It's so warm and comfortable. And uh, I have like two pairs of your boxers in that dresser."

"I can always sleep naked," Lexa said and smirked at Clarke's suddenly shocked expression. She giggled quietly to herself and slipped inside the bathroom to start the bath. She found some candles in one of the cabinets to make it even better. And Clarke even had lavender bath salt. Lexa removed her clothes and sat down in the tub, sighing as the hot water relaxed her muscles. "Clarke!"

Clarke opened the bathroom door, gulping at the sight of naked Lexa in a bath filled with bubbles and surrounded by four candles as something Clarke had to take a picture of. And she did.

"Clarke," Lexa said, her tone warning. "Delete that."

"I won't post it anywhere," Clarke promised. "And I'll hide the album. You know I would never send your picture anywhere or to anyone without your permission."

Lexa relaxed slightly because she trusted Clarke's words. "Okay," she breathed out. She played with the foam of bubbles in front of her. "Want to join me?"

Clarke nodded and quickly removed her clothes. She felt a blush spread from her chest to the tips of her ears when Lexa nearly devoured her with her eyes only. So she slipped inside the bathtub, leaning against the other edge. Her legs tangled with Lexa's. "This is new." Clarke was slightly nervous, her heart racing.

"You don't have to stay if you're uncomfortable," Lexa said, reaching through the bubbles for Clarke's hand and pulled her just a tad bit closer.

Clarke slowly exhaled. "I'm not uncomfortable," she said and then made a bold move of pulling herself on Lexa's lap. Lexa's eyes widened and her lips parted and Clarke wanted to paint Lexa just like this. With a beautiful flush from the hot water and a foam of bubbles on her cheek. Callie smiled and flicked it off, watching it land on the tiled wall. "Thank you for the date."

"It won't be our last," Lexa said, leaning forward and knocking her forehead into Clarke's.

"I'll take your word for it," Clarke murmured and closed her eyes. Lexa's hands wrapped around her waist. When Clarke placed a kiss on the delicate skin of her neck she felt something twitch between their thighs and moved her head.

Lexa groaned. "Ignore it," she said quietly. "I just want to be with you. Like this."

Clarke laughed. "I'll ignore it. But just for now." She leaned back against Lexa's shoulder and melted when Lexa drew random patterns over her bare back. She was content. "I have plans for it later though," Clarke mumbled against the tanned skin.

Lexa shook her head, smiling. "I'll be sure to repay the favor."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are nervous about going further but they are also excited and curious. They're kind of awkward but a lot sexy. Abby almost catches them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to add plot to a story that is mostly smut. Though writing first times has been proven to be a difficult task. Enjoy your fluffy smut. 
> 
> P.S I believe this is the longest chapter I have written so far.

Lexa was laying on Clarke's bed, twirling the wrapped condom between her fingers while Clarke was blow-drying her hair in the bathroom. Lexa was slightly nervous. They've had their first date two days and shared the bath and afterwards touched each other but it didn't lead to sex even though Lexa said it could happen after their first date. And the day after their date Lexa had to pack for the camp so she could spend the last day with Clarke.

Clarke came from the bathroom, wearing panties and one of Lexa's jerseys that reached mid-thigh. She plopped herself on the bed, face first.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, laughing slightly at Clarke's antics.

Clarke rolled over. "You're leaving tomorrow," she said, her lips forming a pout. "And you'll be gone twenty days. That's practically three weeks," she complained.

"I know," Lexa said and nodded. "But Raven's coming home in ten days, so you won't be alone. And Aden's coming home in two days. You can always hang out with him. Plus, Bellamy's going to get lonely too."

Clarke laughed. "Yeah, but Bellamy's a nerd that reads history books and I'm going to miss my hot, hot girlfriend."

Lexa's eyes widened and she sat up, nudging Clarke so their eyes met. "Is that what I am to you? Your girlfriend?"

"Do you not want to be?" Clarke asked, abruptly sitting up suddenly afraid that she spooked Lexa or that Lexa realized she didn't want to be anything. Before Lexa could answer, Clarke started rambling "I-I thought you wanted us to date. It's why we went to the springs. You said it yourself you don't want us to be just fuck buddies but now you don't want to actually be with me?"

"I never said that," Lexa said, raising her voice so Clarke could hear her. "I never said I don't want to be with you. Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I just… I didn't think you'd want me to be yours."

Clarke's shoulder relaxed from the previous tense posture. "Are you crazy, Lexa? Of course I want you to be my girlfriend. Didn't you just hear me say hot, hot girlfriend?" Clarke teased.

Lexa finally smiled, relaxing as well. "So you only want me for my body?"

"No," Clarke said and shook her head. She scooted closer to Lexa. "I want you for your brain," she said, poking Lexa in the forehead, "and your kindness," she added, her hand on Lexa's heart, "and because you're a giant dork."

Lexa huffed. "I'm not a dork. I'm powerful. I know martial arts. And I play softball. I could fight you."

Clarke grinned, smooching Lexa's cheek. "Do you want to fight me?"

"No. But I could," Lexa stated confidently.

And Clarke had no doubt that Lexa could. "You know, we won't see each other for a while, so you should make a Snapchat account," Clarke urged. She tried it before but Lexa said it was a stupid app and that sending someone pictures that last seven seconds seems useless. "Please," Clarke said and pouted.

Lexa sighed. "But I don't want a Snapchat."

"I promise you can delete it when you return," Clarke said, scooting so close that she was almost sitting on Lexa's app. "We could keep up with each other's days. It'd be cute."

Lexa leaned backwards, picking up her phone from the nightstand near Clarke's bed. "But I will only add you and maybe Raven and Octavia."

"Of course," Clarke said and unlocked Lexa's phone. Lexa didn't use a passcode. She always stated it was useless and that she had nothing to hide. So Clarke downloaded the app. "There's all this cool filters now too. Just let me create you a profile first."

"Don't make a weird username please," Lexa said, not peeking at the screen and decided to lay down on the bed instead.

"I used ARWoods," Clarke said and smirked. Lexa just looked at her confused. "It's Alexandria Ruth Woods but with just initials of your first and middle name. Is it okay?"

Lexa sighed. "I guess I can work with that. I don't like my full name though."

"I know," Clarke said and laid down, finding Lexa's hand with hers. "You like Lexa. And that's what everybody calls you." She finalized the profile and added herself and then quickly Octavia and Raven. She decided to shock Raven. "Come on, make a cute face."

Lexa rolled her eyes. They were both laying on their stomachs now and Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke's cheek and Clarke took the picture. "What should I caption it as?"

"My girlfriend," Lexa said proudly.

Clarke grinned. She knew it would give Raven a small heart attack. "Kiss me," she said. "Raven's not going to believe us otherwise."

Lexa would normally put up a fight about Clarke sending a picture of them kissing to someone but she nodded. Their lips met in a soft peck and Clarke snapped the picture. "Can you save it?"

"Yup. Just press this button," Clarke said and showed Lexa what to press on to save the picture. "Want to caption this?"

"You can come up with something for this one," Lexa said and shrugged.

Clarke smiled and closed her eyes for a moment to come up with something good and funny. "I'm actually just going to send it like this. It will make Raven scream loudly probably." And then she explained to Lexa how to know when someone opened up the picture and how to chat with someone on Snapchat. When Lexa understood all the basics Clarke rolled her over so that she was laying on her back.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked, only half paying attention because Snapchat was actually interesting and she has just discovered filters.

Clarke straddled Lexa's hips. "Nothing," she replied innocently.

Lexa dropped her phone, wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and rolled them over, making Clarke squeal. "Is that what you want?" Lexa asked.

"Yes," Clarke said, no hesitation. "Do you want to?"

Lexa leaned down but instead of kissing Clarke's lips, she nudged her nose in Clarke's chin, making her tilt her head backwards and started pressing light kisses over the neck. "But we don't have to have sex." Though Lexa's words were muffled from where she spoke them against Clarke's skin.

Clarke locked her ankles above Lexa's butt and flipped them over. "Lexa, if you don't want to have sex that's okay. But if you think I don't want to, then you're wrong because you're leaving for twenty days and I'm not letting you leave without an orgasm."

 At Clarke's admission Lexa was left nearly breathless, her eyes darker as she started up at Clarke. Lexa knew only one thing. She loved when Clarke was on top of her. "We have time, before your mom comes home."

"We do," Clarke said, softer now. "But are you sure? Cause if we do it we won't be virgins anymore."

"Clarke, I went down on you and you gave me a blow job," Lexa reminded her.

Clarke laughed. "But it's different."

"We can go slowly. Stop if either one wants to," Lexa said, swallowing down her nerves. She wasn't nervous about being with Clarke but she was worried of looking like a fool and not being able to make Clarke feel good.

Clarke could see Lexa's throat bob with each swallow. "Let's just make out for a while," she proposed and enjoyed when Lexa's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as their lips met. Their kisses always started softly, gently, cautiously. But then they drew in sharp breaths, bodies pressed closer and deepened the kiss.

One of Lexa's hands was closed around the hem of Clarke's t-shirt while the other moved to the back of Clarke's neck. When their lips parted and their tongues met in a hot and wet embrace Clarke ground down onto Lexa. A breathless moan was released in their kiss. Clarke pulled away to breathe, her skin suddenly on fire. She tilted her head backwards and Lexa craned her neck to suck on the soft skin on Clarke's throat.

"Clarke," Lexa rasped out, her eyes dark and her pupils dilated. "May I?" she asked, tapping her fingers over the t-shirt.

"Yeah," Clarke breathed out and helped Lexa by lifting her arms. They were both in their pajamas so Clarke wasn't wearing a bra.

Lexa's breath hitched and she looked hungrily at Clarke's boobs. She was like a starving kid brought to a feast, unsure where to begin but wanting to try everything. She gently cupped them. Her own breasts weren't nearly as sensitive as Clarke's she quickly realized. The gentle roll of the nipple beneath Lexa's thumb had Clarke rocking her hips into her and Lexa was suddenly very aware of how tight her shorts seemed.

Clarke moaned directly into Lexa's ear. "Keep doing this."

But Lexa felt awfully bad about the abandoned nipple and, just like she has seen it in the porn, raised her lips to it. Clarke froze, surprised and shocked and Lexa pulled away, afraid she did something wrong. "Sorry?"

"No. No," Clarke said and released a shaky breath. "That was really good."

Lexa's eyebrows rose and she nodded. "Good," she murmured.

Clarke licked her suddenly dry lips and sat up. She moved her hands beneath Lexa's t-shirt. "Can we take this off?"

Lexa sat up too, one hand coming around to wrap around Clarke for support. She slid one hand out of a sleeve, wrapped it around Clarke, moved her other hand to slide out of the other sleeve and then allowed Clarke to pull it over her head. "Your skin is so soft," Lexa said, almost in awe as she kept touching Clarke's curvy hips, occasionally scratching the skin as Clarke shivered in response.

"You're the one to talk," Clarke teased. Lexa's skin was practically flawless. Lexa was obsessed with lotions and body soap that left her skin smooth and soft. She even used scented oils and a perfume that was just sweet enough without being too much.

"I didn't use my vanilla scented oil on it tonight," Lexa said.

Clarke was confused for a moment until she realized what 'it' was. "Oh? Why not?"

"I used berry scented oil," Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke huffed a laugh, shaking her head though she was highly amused. "I guess it's best for me to check it myself, huh?"

Lexa suddenly swallowed embarrassingly loud. "I guess," she repeated.

Clarke pushed Lexa down on the bed so that Lexa was laying and shuffled down towards her feet. Lexa's erection was already straining against her shorts and Clarke pulled them down, watching her dick bounce. Lexa's abdominal muscles tensed and Clarke moaned at the sight. "You're so fit," she said. "And hard."

"I like your body better," Lexa admitted. "I wish I had curves. And boobs."

Clarke grinned. "Well, you got a beautiful dick instead. I'm quite happy with how you look. You should be too."

Lexa decided to drop the subject because Clarke's hand was on her erection and she realized this was the first time Clarke was touching her balls. Lexa could only whimper at how good it felt and she knew she wouldn't last very long for the first time. She suddenly raised her head. "Clarke?"

Clarke looked up, her blue eyes looking like a stormy ocean. "Yeah?"

"Can we do that thing where you sit on me and we can pleasure each other at the same time?" Lexa's voice was so soft and innocent and if it were anybody other than her Clarke would have laughed.

"You mean 69 position?" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded. Clarke looked down at her shorts. "But isn't it weird that my ass would be in your face?"

Lexa's eyebrows furrowed. "Is it clean?"

"Of course," Clarke nearly shrieked.

"Then I don't mind."

Clarke went to pull down her shorts and underwear but Lexa's hands reached out, stopping her. With one glance Clarke knew that Lexa wanted to do it herself. Lexa only managed to get them to her knees and then Clarke tried to kick them off. However she stumbled and fell on top of Lexa, both of them laughing.

"You're a klutz," Lexa said, grinning against Clarke's bare shoulder.

Clarke groaned. "Shut up. I tried to be sexy but I failed."

Lexa couldn't resist not kissing the skin beneath her lips. "You're still sexy."

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, her breath shaky. "I don't want to like… Suffocate you or something."

"I'm definitely sure," Lexa said and nodded. "But only if you're comfortable."

Clarke stopped for a moment, capturing Lexa's bottom lip between her own and gently sank her teeth in it. Lexa gasped, her hips raising from the bed and Clarke felt a rush of wetness between her legs. Clarke pulled away from the kiss only to mark Lexa's neck. She wanted everyone to know that they were together. Especially since Lexa was going to be gone for a long time.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed out, her neck arched and her hands tangling in blonde hair.

When Clarke was satisfied with the mark she continued with the gentle kisses until she reached Lexa's lips. "I'll turn around now, okay."

Lexa eagerly nodded and she nearly passed out when Clarke's legs were on each side of her head and she was in front of her open, swollen and so, so wet. "Fuck, Clarke. You're gorgeous."

Clarke started stroking Lexa's dick but it wasn't until she put her mouth on it that Lexa realized just how close to an orgasm she already was and eagerly starting pleasuring Clarke. She wasn't bothered by Clarke's butt in her face, in fact she found it quite sexy and couldn't resist an occasional squeeze or a quick kiss.

Clarke's breathing grew heavier as Lexa did wonders with her tongue. She had no idea how but it's like Lexa knew exactly where to press, where to kiss and where to suck that turned Clarke into a mess. Clarke bit Lexa on her inner thigh, hearing a breathy moan in return.

"I'm close," Lexa whined, pulling away just enough to say those words before going back to circling Clarke's clit.

"Me too," Clarke moaned and took Lexa's dick back in her mouth, loving how Lexa's hips jumped with the contact. She was actually able to smell the scented oil and the soft coconut body soap that Lexa used. She felt Lexa's stomach tensing and she could Lexa was as close. Clarke tried taking as much of Lexa as possible, feeling the tip of her dick touching the back of her throat and she nearly gagged but she took a deep breath through her nose and then Lexa moaned. Loudly. And feeling and tasting Lexa threw Clarke over the edge.

Lexa grew more careful with her tongue movements, her pointing finger circling the contracting entrance until she slowly slipped it inside.

"Oh fuck," Clarke yelped. Lexa's tongue was back on her clit, gentler this time and not using direct pressure but the finger inside of her was making Clarke's head spin. It took Lexa only a minute before Clarke was clenching around her finger and writhing above her. Clarke's arms gave out and she rested her head against Lexa's thigh.

Lexa realized she wasn't really gentle with her finger and she sat up, pulling Clarke on her lap. "Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"My legs are like jello," Clarke blurted out. "But that was just… Wow."

Lexa smirked, proud of herself. "Good. Are you sure you want more?"

Clarke felt Lexa's boner between her legs and when she shifted she felt the sudden need to have Lexa deep inside of her. "But this time I think I need to be laying down because my legs aren't cooperating."

Lexa was gentle with Clarke, laying her down on the bed and kissing her sweaty forehead, brushing a strand of blonde locks behind her ear and then finally meeting her lips. This kiss was less hungry, softer and very loving. Clarke sighed into it, hand reaching up to touch Lexa's face.

Lexa looked around to where she tossed the wrapped condom and she found it. She picked it up from the floor with a grunt which made Clarke laugh. "You find that funny?"

Clarke only laughed louder. "You're just too big of a dork."

Lexa huffed but went to rip the foil off. It was her first time actually attempting to put on a condom and she looked frustrated as she stared at it. It was really just simple. Roll it on. Lexa went to slide it on when Clarke stopped her.

"Wait," Clarke said, grabbing the condom herself. "Just… I want you bare."

Lexa's eyes widened. "Clarke," she said disapprovingly.

"Not the entire time," Clarke quickly continued. "Just… In the beginning. Please. I want to feel close to you."

Lexa's heart rate has been higher than usually since they started but now it was through the roof and she was certain she was about to have a heart attack. "It's not safe," she argued weakly.

"I trust you," Clarke said instead. "Your fertility is low. And it will just be for a few minutes. Then we can do it with the condom."

Lexa nodded. Arguing with Clarke was worthless and it wasn't like she didn't want to do it as well. "I don't want to hurt you," Lexa said softly. Clarke pulled her down for a kiss instead, dropping the condom on the bed to tangle her hands in Lexa's hair.

"Do it," Clarke whispered against kiss swollen lips. There was an intense moment of silence followed by Lexa shuffling closer to Clarke's parted thighs.

Lexa couldn't blink, didn't dare to, in case she would miss any of this. She was guiding her dick through Clarke's wetness and then rested it at her entrance. She was already overwhelmed and breathless. Clarke squeezed her bicep and Lexa pushed. They both gasped. "H-hurts?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head, unable to form any words. "Go on."

Lexa felt lightheaded and dizzy from how unbelievably wet, silky and tight Clarke felt around her. She wasn't sure she would manage more than a minute without blowing her load. And she really, really wanted to make Clarke cum first. Clarke's nails were dug in Lexa's skin. "Am I hurting you?" Lexa panted.

"Not at all," Clarke gasped out. There was some discomfort because Lexa was definitely bigger than two of her fingers but there was no unbearable pain. She subconsciously clenched down and Lexa yelped, abruptly pulling out. Clarke's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I… You… It-," Lexa stuttered. She had no idea how to describe possibly the most pleasurable feeling she has ever experienced. She took a deep breath. "You got even tighter and I felt like I was going to cum," she eventually confessed.

Clarke relaxed from the previous panicky posture. "I thought I hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Lexa said and hung her head low.

"It's okay," Clarke said softly. "We can still continue." She pulled Lexa closer and gently kissed her on the lips and pecked her cheek. "Or we can stop completely."

"I want to continue," Lexa said, burying her face in Clarke's neck and gently sucking on the skin there. "Can you help with the condom though? My hands are shaking too much," she admitted.

Clarke was more than happy to help, both of them sitting up for a moment. Before Clarke tugged the condom on it though she couldn't resist licking the top of the head. Lexa hissed in pleasure. But she felt different with a condom on it, she quickly realized. Less sensitive, more confined – not uncomfortably though. And when she slowly slipped inside of Clarke, two ragged breaths mingling in the room, Lexa knew she won't cum right away. It gave her more confidence, slowly pushing in and pulling out.

"Holy fuck," Clarke moaned out, always the more vocal one. She groaned each time a particular spot inside her was nudged by Lexa's gorgeous dick. "Keep going."

Lexa was breathing heavily into Clarke, their breasts brushing together, the clenching around her, the wetness that was heard in the silence of Clarke's bedroom. Everything was just enough to send Lexa over the edge. But Lexa needed to feel Clarke cum around her and it didn't matter if this was the last thing Lexa would ever do. "How close are you?"

Clarke's eyes were shut tightly and Lexa's voice was so raspy and so close. "Not quite," she admitted breathlessly, even though she was moaning and moving her hips into Lexa's.

"What can I do?" Lexa asked, slowing down her thrusts so she could pay more attention to Clarke.

"Touch my clit. And kiss me. Please kiss me," Clarke begged desperately, blindly reaching for Lexa's face. Their noses knocked together and their lips met just in time for Lexa to reach between their bodies, finding the swollen bundle of nerves. She rubbed it a few times and the clenching around her became more frequent. "Fuck," Clarke moaned, lifting her hips off the bed.

Lexa's heart hammered in her chest and she was able to feel it in throb in her head and in her gut and she felt Clarke's clit pulse beneath her finger just once before she fell into bliss, her mind blacking out completely.

Clarke laughed softly, her ankles crossed around Lexa's butt. She came down from her orgasm a minute ago and Lexa completely collapsed against her. She played with the small hair on the back of her neck. She was completely content to stay like this when she heard the front door open.

"Clarke? Lexa?" Abby yelled out.

Clarke panicked and pushed Lexa off of her.

Lexa finally opened her eyes, her gaze unfocused and blurry. "What? What's wrong?" her voice sounded raspy and tired.

"My mom's home," Clarke blurted out. "Shit." She jumped on her feet and found her t-shirt and ran to the drawer, finding Lexa's underwear there. She pulled on Lexa's red Calvin Klein boxers and grabbed another ones for Lexa. She grinned as she realized the black boxer briefs had red hearts on them. She heard Abby moving downstairs though and ran back to bed. "Help me out, Lex," she murmured and with some effort managed to pull off the condom without spilling anything and pulled the boxers over Lexa's hips. Lexa helped but only by weakly raising her butt from the bed. Clarke found Lexa's t-shirt and slipped it on. She realized the room smelled too much like them and opened the window. Clarke wrapped the condom in a piece of paper after tying it and threw it in the bin. "Lexa?" she asked softly.

Lexa hummed her reply. "I need a nap," she muttered, her voice cracking.

"I'll get us a bottle of water," Clarke said, kissing Lexa's cheek and leaving the room. She nearly ran into Abby in the hall. "Oh," she yelped, placing her hand over her heart. "Hi mom. You're back already?"

"Already?" Abby asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It's nearly eleven. I'm actually late."

Clarke's eyes widened. "Oh. Lexa and I were watching movies so we must have lost track of time. I'll just go get us a bottle of water."

"Lexa has to leave tomorrow at 7," Abby reminded her. "Don't keep the poor girl up for much longer. I know you'll miss her, but she should at least start her camping trip well rested."

Clarke nodded. "Don't worry. I set up the alarm. She won't be late." She ran down the stairs in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. She returned to her room and Lexa was still in the same position. "Don't die on me, Lex," Clarke said teasingly. "Drink some water."

With some effort Lexa sat up, blinking at Clarke. "I'm sorry for nearly passing out," she mumbled and took a few long sips of the water. "I don't know what happened."

"It was explosive," Clarke confirmed, leaving the bottle on the nightstand. "We can sleep now."

"Cuddles first," Lexa demanded. Clarke went to turn off the light and with her phone found her way back to bed. "I feel like an idiot for blacking out," Lexa admitted. "I thought I died for a moment."

Clarke smiled widely but didn't want to laugh in case it would upset Lexa. "It's okay. And I think for a moment I blacked out too. All I know is that it was really, really good and I can't wait to do it again."

"Yeah?" Lexa asked, nudging her nose against Clarke's neck as she tangled their legs together. Clarke merely hummed in response. "I promise not to black out next time."

This time Clarke laughed. "It's okay if you do. We need more condoms though. And I can't ask Bellamy again." She wrapped her arms around Lexa, enjoying the affectionate cuddles and soft kisses that Lexa's lips left on her skin.

"We'll figure it out," Lexa breathed out. "Thank you for being my first."

Clarke snickered. "The pleasure was all mine." All she got in reply was an even breaths puffing against her skin and she closed her eyes, falling asleep in Lexa's embrace for the last time for twenty days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Lexa is a very tiny gay that blacks out and needs a nap afterwards. She'll get better though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finally returns from the vacation. Clarke gets questioned. Lexa and Clarke discover the wonders of phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious – since I'm making Bellamy a decent person I want to know if I should partner him with a lady or a guy or anything in between. Comment with your suggestions.

It has been fifteen days since Lexa and Octavia left for camp. Fifteen days of heavy sighs and mopey faces that everyone around Clarke had to endure. And Abby swore if she had to hear Clarke sigh one more time she would go insane.

"Honey, didn't Raven return from Mexico? You should call her and you can meet up," Abby advised while preparing dinner.

Clarke was sitting on a bar stool behind their breakfast bar, spinning a banana in her hands. "I guess."

"Are you girls fighting?" Abby asked carefully. She knew how teenagers were. Best friends one day, enemies the next day, then best friends again. Although Clarke was never one to pick up fights. She was only mad at Lexa once, when they were camping in the backyard and Lexa disappeared in the middle of the night and when Clarke went to look for her, she scared her by jumping down the tree. They didn't speak for two days. But she has never argued with Raven or Octavia for more than a few hours. "Honey, what's bothering you?"

"It's not about Raven," Clarke confessed. "We've been texting about meeting up, just haven't found the right time. You know she's helping her uncle in the garage."

Abby stopped stirring the sauce. "If it's not Raven then who is it? You seemed fine before Lexa and Octavia left, so it can't be them. Is it one of the boys?"

Clarke sighed again. "It's Lexa."

"Lexa? But Lexa spent the night before camping trip. And you two hugged before she left," Abby said, trying to understand what exactly was bothering Clarke so much that she couldn't stop sighing.

"We're not fighting," Clarke said. "I'm not fighting with anyone. I don't know why you would think that."

Abby quietly laughed to herself. "Because you look like someone offended you or hurt you. I'm just trying to help you."

Clarke drummed her fingers against the top of the breakfast bar. "It's not because we'd be angry with each other. I miss her," she admitted quietly.

"Lexa?" Abby asked, turning around to look at Clarke, who only nodded. "Oh, honey, she'll be back in five days. You know they're probably really busy at the camp. I know you've contacted each other."

"I miss her because she's my girlfriend," Clarke finally blurted out, feeling like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders as she finally revealed her secret to her mom. She had no idea how Abby would react though. Clarke never really talked about being bi and she only invited Finn over once before they broke up.

Abby was quiet for a while until she turned off the stove and turned around to completely face her daughter. "You and Lexa are… dating?"

Clarke nodded. "It's new, really. And we've only went on one date so far. We went on a picnic at the springs, where we used to hang out. I didn't want to tell you because it felt too soon."

"And you are sure that she feels the same way?" Abby asked. She has grown to love the interactions Clarke and Lexa had over the years. How they grew from small, little girls to strong, stubborn teenagers they now were. And she also knew that if anyone had the power to break Clarke's heart it was Lexa.

"I do," Clarke said and grinned goofily, remembering the kisses she shared with Lexa and how tight they held each other before Lexa had to leave. "Are you okay? With me and Lexa dating?"

Abby smiled, leaning over to cup Clarke's cheeks. "Of course I'm okay." She kissed Clarke's forehead and pulled away. "But we're going to need to set some rules now. You two have always been close and I know that I can't just force you to stop having sleepovers, but you're also young and hormonal."

Clarke cringed. "Mom," she whined. "Please don't talk about the… thing."

Abby was amused at Clarke's reaction. "I'm just looking out for you. I know that Lexa's situation is a bit different and we have always adored her but safety is very important. And you'll get curious eventually."

Clarke flushed deep red. If Abby only knew how curious they have already been and how far they already went. "Please," Clarke begged. "I don't want to talk about this. I'll text Raven and see if we can meet."

"I'll stop," Abby said, raising her arms in mock surrender. "But can you please do it after lunch? I just finished cooking."

Clarke helped set up the table. "When is dad coming home?"

"Oh, you know he has that conference thing going on. He's in Japan right now but he should be home by the time Lexa returns. We could have a barbecue. We haven't had one of those in a while," Abby suggested.

Clarke nodded, eagerly agreeing. "I think that'd be great." She sent a text to Raven after she finished eating with her mom.

**Clarkey  
[1:42PM] Wanna hang out?**

**Ray Ray  
[1:44PM] HELL YEAH! I thought you were never going to ask. Was about to get offended too. **

**Ray Ray  
[1:44PM] Where do you wanna meet?**

**Ray Ray  
[1:45PM] I heard you have some things to tell me.**

Clarke laughed at how fast Raven's messages were coming. She knew Raven would have a lot to ask, especially after the picture that was sent in the group chat.

**Clarkey  
[1:47PM] I'll tell you everything. Meet me at that corner store.**

**Ray Ray  
[1:47PM] Sure thing. Be there at 2.15**

Clarke had enough time change her clothes in a tank top and Lexa's shorts. They were the ones Lexa slept in before leaving and they were washed afterwards so they no longer smelled like her but they gave Clarke a sense of comfort. She sent Lexa a quick Snapchat picture of her outfit and wrote that she was meeting with Raven. She also sent a picture to Octavia just because she could. And she saw that Bellamy has sent something to her. When she opened the snap it was a book cover of The Lightning Thief. Clarke replied with a silly selfie and words 'nerd' written over it.

"I'm leaving!" Clarke yelled out when she got to the front door.

"Have fun!" Abby yelled back from the leaving room. It was very rarely that she was able to just be lazy.

Clarke left and when she got to the store Raven was already there, looking annoyed and bored.

"Jesus woman," Raven said. "I waited for like three hours."

Clarke laughed, hugging Raven. "Oh, please. I saw you coming to a stop like two minutes ago."

Raven smirked. "Eh, three hours, two minutes. What's the difference?"

Clarke bumped their shoulders together. "Glad to have you back Reyes. I missed you."

"And I missed a lot apparently," Raven pointed out. "Now, tell me. How did you and Lexa go from experimenting to dating?"

Clarke blushed. "It's a long story." She eyed the store. "Raven," Clarke said, her voice suddenly wavering as she chewed on her bottom lip. Raven only looked at her expectantly. "Would you buy something for me?"

"Buy? Clarke, you're rich," Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I still want to hear how you and Lexa got together."

"I can give you the money and explain to you later," Clarke added. "I just… I'm too embarrassed to buy it myself," she said, her cheeks turning bright red.

Raven squinted at Clarke. "Clarke, what do you want me to buy?"

"Condoms?" It came out more of a question than an answer though.

"Why do you need condoms?" Raven continued, dragging the answers out of Clarke as if it was an oral exam.

Clarke sighed, her eyes moving down to the ground. "Because I asked Bellamy for one and Lexa and I used it and now I need more of them," she mumbled and hoped that Raven wouldn't be able to understand her.

"You had sex with Lexa," Raven realized. Clarke was looking at her like a wounded puppy. "Fuck, fine, oh my god. I'll get you your stupid condoms but you're buying me something at Starbucks later and you're not sparing me any details."

Clarke entered the store with Raven. She picked a small chocolate bar and they stopped at the aisle with condoms. "Damn, there's so many," she whined.

"Pick one," Raven said.

Clarke felt her cheeks burn as she looked around the store to make sure no one was looking at them. She wanted something special. Ones that would protect but also make her feel close to Lexa. "There's 14 condoms in the box," Clarke realized and shrugged. It would be enough. For now.

"Oh god," Raven said, slapping her hand over her face. "You guys are gross. Do you need some lube with that too?"

"No," Clarke hissed. "I promise I'll buy them myself next time."

Raven laughed. "Sure you will. I can't believe you asked Bellamy for a condom though. What the hell was he thinking?"

"That Clarke is a very good girl for making sure she's having safe sex?" Clarke asked and smiled at Raven's eye roll. "I don't think he knows I even used it. He is kind of oblivious when it comes to chemistry between other people."

Raven laughed. "That is true. He still thinks that Anya and I are just friends and when we disappear together we just have long talks."

Clarke laughed but quickly frowned. "Anya's leaving after summer ends." Anya was older and she was starting college after summer.

"I know," Raven said and shrugged. "It's no big deal. We're not dating or anything. It's just sexual chemistry, not romantic feelings." She nudged Clarke. "Let's buy this and then we can go to Starbucks." The woman behind the checkout counter gave Raven a disapproving look. Raven returned the stink eye with just as much of passion. "At least I'm being safe," she hissed, her temperament showing.

The woman quickly adverted her eyes and smiled politely at Clarke. Except Clarke didn't return the smile because she felt guilty for making Raven buy the condoms. When they left the store Clarke gave her chocolate to Raven. "I'm sorry. And thank you. I didn't want to feel judged and at the end that lady was being rude to you," Clarke babbled.

"It's fine," Raven said, waving with her hand. "I'll happily accept the chocolate. But you might want to consider hiding your box of condoms."

Clarke was really glad she took her backpack with her and stuffed the box in there. "I promised you an explanation and you will get it," she said. Luckily the Starbucks wasn't full. Most people just took beverage to go but Clarke and Raven sat down.

Raven was giddy, her knees bouncing as she nursed the chocolate-cinnamon coffee in her hand. "So? Come on, spill. But not your drink."

Clarke laughed, taking a sip of her mocha-something. "Fine. You know how we were like, doing things?" Raven nodded. "And well, I asked Bell for a condom one morning because I wanted to be prepared and then when I told Lexa she said that she wouldn't have sex with me."

"What?" Raven yelled. "That girl said no to having sex with you?"

"Jesus," Clarke grumbled. "Let me finish."

Raven sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Anyway, then she finally admitted she wouldn't have sex with me unless we go on a first date first. And we did. And she was so cute. And we had a bath together," Clarke gushed. Raven looked at her questioningly. "It was so nice. We were just naked and close"

"Okay, I mean, I'm happy that you're happy, but I didn't come here to listen to the mushy shit. Give me the good stuff," Raven demanded.

Clarke took another sip. "I mean, we talked a lot about it before. And, uh, she made me cum twice before, you know, and I couldn't feel my legs and it was so fucking good."

Raven had a large grin on her face. "I need to get me a freak like out."

"Raven," Clarke whined. "It was really weird though because we did that sixty-nine thing."

A smirk on Raven's lips was never a good thing. "Who was on top of who?"

"I was on top of her," Clarke mumbled into her cup. "But anyway, then she kind of went in bare." Raven looked at her in shock. "I just wanted to feel it. I guess I clenched down though because she pulled about really quickly and I almost panicked but she just said she almost came." Raven laughed. "Don't make fun," Clarke begged.

"I'm not," Raven said. "Honestly, I think you two were mostly cute. But tell me about the grand finale."

"It was certainly grand," Clarke said and laughed. "She came right before me and she kind of blacked out."

Raven snorted, choking on her drink and started laughing really loudly, attracting gazes and odd looks from other costumers. "I'm sorry, what? I thought I heard you say that Lexa blacked out."

Clarke blushed. "She did. And it was cute. But then my mom came home. I panicked and threw clothes on both of us. Mom had no idea what we were doing, she thought we were watching movies. Then we cuddled and went to sleep."

"I can't believe Lexa blacked out," Raven said. "That's just… Not in any case scenario I had."

Clarke shrugged. "I think it was a lot. I mean… We did things before but it felt different when we had actual sex. More emotional, I guess."

"Yea, cause your girlfriend is a complete demi-sexual," Raven said and smiled. "O and I always wondered if she had some sort of crush on you and this only confirms it. It's why she wanted you to go on a date before too."

"I guess," Clarke said, though it did make sense. "It's just that, I'm worried. About what's going to happen later. It's still new and exciting and fresh now but I'm scared that Lexa's going to get bored of me."

Raven chuckled, shaking her head. "Clarkey, I would go almost as far as saying that she loves you. Or will soon anyway. And if she's been your best friend, though I take some offense in that, for this long without getting bored, she obviously won't know. Talk to Lexa."

"She's my best friend, like you're Octavia's, but together we're still the best friend group," Clarke said, grinning. "We should do something before Lex and O come back. Maybe invite Bell or he'll die from reading those mythology books."

Raven laughed. "I heard from Octavia that some girl gave it to him."

"Finally. I was starting to think he'll be forever alone," Clarke said. Though she knew that Bellamy has been taking care of Octavia for a while now, their mom an alcoholic and their dad out of the picture.

"Back to Lexa," Raven said, unable to help herself, "so you're dating now? Like a couple?"

Clarke nodded, smiling so widely at the thought of Lexa. "We're dating. She's my girlfriend."

Raven nodded. "That's good. Really good. But if you're going to get all gross and kissy in front of us we will definitely separate you."

"Then I have to make sure that doesn't happen," Clarke said, laughing.

She stayed for a little longer, arriving home at almost six o'clock. Her mom was napping on the couch and Clarke quietly went in her bedroom. Abby always worked long hours and took extra shifts when Jake was away and then they would take a couple days off each to spend them with each other. Which Clarke thought was gross. Clarke's thoughts drifted to Lexa and the incredible activities that were hosted in her bed. She hid her box of condoms in a drawer and picked up her phone. She knew Lexa had free time from five to seven before another practice and then supper. So Clarke dialed Lexa's number.

"Hi," Lexa said, answering the phone extremely quickly.

Clarke laughed. "Hello to you too. How's your day going?"

"Ugh, exhausting," Lexa blurted out. "Our coach is insane. We've been running at six in the morning because some of the girls broke the rule about not switching cabins and the whole team got punished."

"Are you with Octavia?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I am. But I'm the only one in the cabin right now. Harper and Zoe are outside playing soccer and Octavia's in the lake. This girl loves water so much she could be a mermaid," Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed at that. "So you're alone, huh?" she asked, her tone lower and her voice sultrier.

Lexa swallowed loudly. "Yeah," she breathed out, sensing the change in their conversation.

"I was with Raven today and we went to the store. I bought something for us," Clarke said and she only heard Lexa's breathing in reply. "A box of condoms. I don't know if it's like the right size or brand because there's so many but, yeah. So when you come back we can properly celebrate it."

Lexa huffed out a laugh. "That's always good to hear."

"And my mom knows we're dating," Clarke added. There was some silence afterwards but it wasn't awkward. Just intense. "I want to try something. As long as you're still alone and sure no one's going to enter the cabin."

Lexa inhaled sharply, having a slight idea what this would be. "We're meeting in the dining hall at seven."

"Do you have a towel nearby?"

"Do you plan on getting me wet?" Lexa asked, her tone teasing but also amusing.

Clarke laughed. "Shut up, nerd. I plan on getting you hard. And then you're going to need that towel, unless you want to shower and change before dinner."

"Shit," Lexa cursed. "And how do you plan on getting me hard?" Lexa decided not to mention that she was already semi-hard. She has missed Clarke and she knew exactly what Clarke wanted since asking Lexa if she was alone.

"We could go through the wonderful dreams I keep having about you," Clarke said. "Except, they're not really dreams. They're memories. Of your tongue on me. Of your fingers inside of me. Of you, bare, deep inside me. Oh, god."

Lexa's eyes widened and her heart sped up. "Clarke. What are you doing?"

"Mmm, I currently have my fingers beneath my panties," Clarke said, truthfully. "And fuck, it feels good. I'm so happy that my period is over because when you get home you'll be coming straight to my bed. Well, not straight. And not on the bed. In my mouth."

 "Jesus fuck," Lexa cursed, her own hand reaching inside of her sweatpants and gently stroking her already throbbing erection. She has gotten too used to orgasms with Clarke. "This is weird," Lexa added. "Kind of hot but still weird."

Clarke laughed, though it came out breathy. "I just wish I could see you. But say something. Your voice is sexy."

Lexa blushed, gently clearing her throat. "I, uh…," she stuttered, feeling the tips of her ears burning but she tried to focus. "If I close my eyes and think really hard I can still taste you on my tongue. And you taste so good." Lexa heard Clarke's breath hitch and a soft moan. "And when I was inside you. Clarke, you have no idea how good you felt around me. So wet and soft but also so tight. It's like you never wanted me to slip out."

"I didn't," Clarke gasped out. She slipped two of her own fingers inside of her, her panties were now bunched around her ankles. "You were so warm. And it made me feel so full. It's like you were suddenly a part of me."

Lexa shimmied her sweatpants and boxers down her hips a little and forcefully grabbed her dick, stroking it quickly. "I wish," she groaned. "I miss you. It's like I wake up horny every morning but I don't want to do anything without you."

Clarke moaned at the confession, squeezing her eyes shut. She was already so close. It used to take her longer than this to have an orgasm on her own. "Fuck. I'm so close. How close are you Lex?"

"I'm almost there," Lexa whined, her hips raising with each stroke and when she heard Clarke moan and gasp in her ear through the phone she felt the blissful release. Lexa used the towel in the last second possible, for which she was grateful. Her chest was heaving and she was breathless. "I came."

"Me too," Clarke said, panting in the phone. "You have no idea how loudly you just moaned."

Lexa blushed. "Sorry. I try to be quiet usually."

"Oh, hell no," Clarke complained. "You should be loud with me."

"Next time," Lexa quietly promised. "I didn't ask you about your day," she suddenly realized.

Clarke laughed. "I'm much better. And it wasn't really that productive. I've been taking car lessons though, now that I had my permit for a year, and I'm very close to doing the test. So by the end of the summer we can drive somewhere."

Lexa smiled. "That's really great. How's Raven?"

"Excited to be back. She said that nothing exciting happened in Mexico and that they thought she was smuggling drugs when she crossed the border," Clarke said. "They gave her a full body check."

Lexa laughed. "That's horrible though."

"Eh, Raven found it amusing," Clarke said and shrugged. "I really do miss you though. Not just the sexy part."

Lexa smiled. "I miss you too. I'm busy most of the day, but at night, it's when I miss you the most."

"Aww," Clarke cooed. "You're so cute. Are you sleeping okay, though?" Clarke knew that Lexa had trouble with insomnia and sometimes couldn't sleep well for an entire month. It was exhausting, especially for Lexa because she was still an athlete.

"It's okay," Lexa replied nonchalantly. "Octavia helps. She said if I'll ever grow restless she'll just knock me out with a punch."

Clarke laughed. "Sounds like her."

Lexa threw the towel on the floor and slipped her boxers and sweatpants back on. "I can't wait to see you," she murmured shyly.

"I'm excited," Clarke said. "It's just five more days. And we can go on another date."

"I'd love to," Lexa responded.

For a moment it was just silence on the phone, their even breathing calming each other. "I'll call you tomorrow," Lexa promised. "Not for the sexy part, though that was new and kind of thrilling, but just to hear your voice."

"You say the corniest things after your orgasms," Clarke said, smiling. "But I'll be waiting for your call. Don't injure yourself."

"Goodnight, Clarke."

Clarke sighed. "Night, Lex." She hung up and squeezed her phone close to her chest. She unlocked it just to look at the wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Lexa, kissing in Clarke's bed, before Lexa had to get up and leave for camp. "Five more days," Clarke said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa returns. It's cute and fluffy and a bit smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in a while because I was busy with finals and I got sick in the midst of everything. Fun times for me. I hope everyone is doing better.  
> I also started working on my own novel. I have a few ideas but for now I'm working on a superhero story that has a lead kickass black queer female and I'm thinking about making her asexual as well just because I can.

It was the day after Lexa has returned from the softball camp. Unfortunately for Clarke she didn't arrive until eleven at night and all Clarke did was get a text message from Aden that Lexa slept on the drive from school to home and they were just barely able to get her out of the car.

Clarke couldn't fall asleep until two in the morning, which meant she slept in late as well. And when it was eleven o'clock and Woods family showed up she was still in her bed.

"Is Clarke sick?" asked Aden.

Lexa frowned. She hasn't spoken to Clarke in the last two days because the camp got busier as the end of it came closer, but Clarke seemed completely okay then. "May I go in her room?"

Abby smiled. "Sure. You know where it is. Try to bring her downstairs in ten minutes." She then turned to Aden. "I hope you brought your swimming shorts because Jake needs your help cleaning up the pool."

Aden grinned. "On it, Abby."

Lexa walked up the stairs and knocked on Clarke's bedroom door. "Clarke," she called out, but no respond came from the room. She quietly opened the door but the wooden floors creaked beneath her feet. "Clarke." Clarke was on the bed, wrapped in a duvet and still deep asleep. Lexa frowned. She placed her hand on Clarke's forehead but she wasn't warmer than usual.

Clarke stirred at the gentle touch. "Lex?" she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I'm here," Lexa said softly. "And you're still asleep. What's with that?"

"Missed you. Couldn't sleep. Tired," was all Lexa was managed to understand between other muffled and incoherent sounds. "Cuddle me." That Lexa understood clearly.

Lexa sighed, turning her phone screen on to check the time. "But only for ten minutes." She kicked off her shoes and slipped under the cover. Clarke's head went to bury in her chest and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, inhaling deeply. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Clarke murmured, swaying between awake and asleep. But the comfort Lexa brought made her even sleepier and she sighed softly.

"Don't fall back asleep," Lexa cooed. "I promised your mom to have you downstairs in ten minutes."

Clarke whined. "No. We're staying here. Sleeping until the world ends."

Lexa laughed. "I'm afraid we can't do that." She kissed the side of Clarke's head. "We need to get up. It's already past eleven. We can still swim for a bit before your mom forbids us when the sun is the highest."

"Don't wanna," Clarke whined.

Lexa scooted closer, nudging Clarke's nose with hers before kissing her softly. At first Clarke didn't kiss her back, but then her sleepy brain caught up with her body and she eagerly responded. Lexa found herself flat on the bed and Clarke straddling her hips. "Clarke," Lexa said in a warning tone when Clarke's lips moved to her jaw but somehow she tilted her head backwards anyway. "I still have a hickey on my neck from before."

Clarke laughed. "I noticed. I outlined it," she said with a smirk.

Lexa smiled up at Clarke, reaching to tuck a blonde lock behind Clarke's ear. And then Clarke laid down on top of her, her head over Lexa's heart and Lexa's arms around her waist.

"You're not allowed to leave for so long without me ever again," Clarke murmured.

"I'll take you with me next year," Lexa joked. She knew it wasn't possible but she hoped it could happen one day. "We should travel somewhere. When we're older and have jobs and stuff. Like Australia or Asia."

Clarke raised her head a little bit so their eyes could meet. "You would still want to be with me when we're older and have jobs and stuff?"

Lexa nodded sheepishly.

"We can travel to Australia," Clarke said and smiled. "I know you want to see the kangaroos."

Lexa laughed. "I do. I want to see kangaroos."

A knock came on the door, two girls still wrapped around each other and Clarke didn't bother rolling off. "Yeah?" Clarke called out.

Abby opened the door, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh. I thought you two forgot to go back downstairs." She cleared her throat but happily noticed that both of their clothes were still on and they seemed to be snuggling more than anything else. "You already missed breakfast, Clarke."

Clarke nodded and sighed. "We'll be downstairs right away. I promise."

"Good." Abby turned around and closed the door.

Lexa cringed. "That was kind of awkward. She thought we were doing… things."

Clarke shrugged. "We weren't." But when Clarke sat up, her knees on either side of Lexa's stomach, she laughed. She reached out and traced the hickey on the delicate skin of Lexa's neck.

"Is it bad?"

"No. And you can cover it with your hair." Clarke finally got out of bed and stretched. She brushed her teeth and hair as fast as possible before she grew frustrated with the knot in the back of her hair.

Lexa sighed, walking to Clarke. "You're ruining your hair. You can't just tug on it." She pried the hairbrush out of Clarke's hand and gently brushed it through blonde wavy hair. She was gentle and slow and when she accidentally pulled too roughly on Clarke's hair, just once, she pressed a kiss on the head as an apology. "There. No knots."

Clarke smiled. "Thanks." She dropped a kiss on Lexa's cheek and went back in her bedroom. She didn't hesitate to drop her pajamas right in front of Lexa.

But Lexa's eyes comically widened and she spun around on her heel, feeling like she needed to respect Clarke's privacy.

"You've already seen me naked," Clarke teased.

Lexa shrugged. "That was different. I would feel bad if I sexualized you while you're simply changing your clothes."

Clarke laughed because the answer was just so Lexa. She slipped on white bikini bottoms and tied the top around her neck but couldn't tie it well enough around her back. "Lex, help me."

Lexa turned around, her eyes bulging. Barely dressed Clarke is just as attractive as naked Clarke. But Lexa remained steady as she tied the strings together and wrapped her arms around Clarke, resting her chin on Clarke's shoulder for a moment. She felt Clarke sink into her and Lexa placed a quick kiss on the shoulder before pulling away.

"Does Aden want any goggles?" Clarke asked.

Lexa grinned. "Of course. Do you still have that ball we can bring in the water?"

"Obviously," Clarke said and grinned. "Now, take your clothes off so we can go swim."

Lexa laughed. She was already wearing swimming shorts. So she simply slipped her t-shirt off, revealing a black bikini top. It was a pain in the ass that Lexa couldn't get cute matching bikinis but she also spent a lot less many on hers than Clarke did.

Clarke frowned, looking at Lexa's body.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked, glancing down herself.

"You have abs now. Actual abs," Clarke pointed out and reached out to touch the muscles. "You're also tanner. And you have a bruise." She lightly trailed her fingertips over the purple spot on Lexa's side. "Who did this?"

Lexa shrugged. "Some girl in the camp. Not intentionally, of course. We were playing softball and she swung too far and I was right behind her. She shouldn't even be using the bat and the coach yelled at her. She apologized."

"I'd kick her ass," Clarke muttered.

"I know," Lexa said simply. "Come on, let's go outside."

They walked downstairs and stepped outside on the patio. Aden was walking around the pool with a pool cleaning net, collecting leafs and bugs from the surface of the water. The water was otherwise clean and warm and ready to be used.

Clarke found the goggles and a ball in the garden shed. "You need to blow it up though," she said, throwing the inflatable ball at Lexa.

"You're much better at blowing than I am," Lexa teased, her voice lower.

It took Clarke a while to understand the meaning and her eyes widened. She gently hit Lexa on the arm and looked pointedly at their parents, who were laughing at some joke, and Aden who was carelessly walking near them. Lexa just shrugged innocently and took a deep breath before bringing the ball to her lips.

Aden got bored eventually and jumped in the pool, splashing Lexa who didn't even flinch, while Clarke squealed and shuddered.

"You're going to pay back," Clarke warned and jumped in the pool before swimming to Aden and dunking him under the water. But only for a short moment before she released him.

Lexa threw the ball in the pool and sat on the edge of the pool before pushing herself in the water. She flinched at the sudden coldness but dived under water and the feeling eventually passed. "We can play ball," she suggested.

Aden was excited to be included. Lexa was his hero. She was older and smarter and she was good at sports. Aden wanted to be just like her.

"Kids," Luna yelled. "What about sunscreen?" she asked, waving the bottle in her hand.

"I think I'm good," Lexa said. She was definitely much tanner after spending nearly three weeks in a camp with a lake. There was a lot of activities under the bright sun and now her skin was practically glowing.

Clarke and Aden on the other hand were paler and Aden, being younger, couldn't risk being exposed to sun this strong. So Lexa shooed them out and swam a few laps around before they joined her again.

"You have an hour before food's ready," Jake informed them before he walked away with Gustus to the barbecue grill.

Aden put on the goggles. "Can we play now?"

Lexa threw the ball and Aden launched himself at it, grabbing it and throwing it towards Clarke. They played for a while until Aden got bored and started diving under the water, touching the bottom of the pool.

Clarke swam towards Lexa, jumping on her back and locking her arms around Lexa's neck and her legs around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Lexa laughed as she continued swimming slowly.

"I missed you," Clarke murmured, her cheek resting on Lexa's shoulder. "And I want to touch you."

Lexa stopped swimming. "You are touching me," she said confused and somewhat innocently because yes, Clarke was wrapped around her, but Clarke didn't mean this touching.

Clarke's hands slid lower, her calf brushing against the crotch of Lexa's swimming shorts. "Different kind of touching," she whispered.

"But… We're in a pool… And Aden… Our parents," Lexa stuttered out, looking around. Their moms were inside, their dads were near and Aden was a few feet away swimming.

"We could go in the hot tub," Clarke suggested. Their hot tub was hidden from the prying eyes and no one would know. Lexa eagerly nodded. "Hey, Aden, we'll be in the tub. You okay here?"

Aden nodded, dismissing Clarke as he dove back underwater.

They left the pool quickly and ran to the hot tub, practically jumping in. The water was comfortably hot and Clarke climbed onto Lexa's lap, just sitting there for a moment and taking in Lexa's face.

"You look all grown up," Clarke muttered, stroking Lexa's defined jaw and ran her fingers to her high cheekbones. "And so hot. I bet you had some girls hitting on you at the camp."

Lexa shrugged. "O said that there was this girl, Ontiri or Onteri or something, and apparently she was flirting with me but either Octavia lied or I didn't notice."

Clarke laughed. "Was she pretty though?"

"Maybe," Lexa said, shrugging and wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist. "I wouldn't be interested anyway though. Want to know why?" Clarke nodded. "Because I have this really great girlfriend."

"Do you now?" Clarke teased. "She must be very lucky."

Lexa shook her head. "I think I'm the lucky one," she breathed out before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. What started as soft and sweet changed into desperate and hungry and Lexa felt herself responding to Clarke's body embarrassingly quickly.

Clarke felt the semi-hard dick between her legs and ground their hips together. "You're so eager," she breathed out.

"I missed you."

It's not like Clarke felt any different because she already felt hot, and not just from the tub. Lexa's reaction was just more noticeable. And Clarke loved it. "You and your ferocious commander missed me," Clarke teased, bucking her hips and feeling the dick rub against her bikini bottoms.

"Shit," Lexa muttered, her cheek against Clarke's shoulder. "I feel kind of confined though."

Clarke reached between their bodies and tried to pull the swimming shorts lower. "Lift your butt." Lexa rose, Clarke in her arms and Clarke managed to pull them over her butt and to her knees.

Lexa grunted when Clarke reached for her penis, stroking it a few times. When Lexa tried to reach towards Clarke's thigh her hand got slapped away. "I want to touch you too."

"You will," Clarke promised. "Really soon cause otherwise I'll explode."

Lexa's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose.

"You're not the only one on the edge," Clarke said, her voice raspy and sending tingles down Lexa's spine. They were two horny teenagers in hot water. Nothing could stop them. Clarke pulled one leg out of her bikini bottoms and let it hang on one side before back onto Lexa's lap.

Lexa held her breath in anticipation, waiting for Clarke's next move. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ride you," Clarke said confidently.

Lexa's breath hitched and she was so dumbstruck that she nearly forgot one of the most important parts. "I don't have a condom with me."

"I'll let you cum in my mouth."

"Fuck, what's with the dirty talk?" Lexa muttered, feeling breathless just from listening to Clarke.

Clarke smirked. "Is it working?"

Lexa only nodded.

"Ready?" Clarke asked. Another nod in response. And then Clarke sank down on Lexa's dick, both of them gasping and trying to stifle their moans. They were thoroughly aroused and everything was wet and slippery and hot.

Lexa closed her eyes, her hands on Clarke's hips, holding her down. They stayed still for a moment, breathing heavily and trying not to moan or move. Clarke rotated her hips and felt Lexa's short nails dig into her skin.

"So good," Clarke gasped out, her head leaning forward so her forehead was touching Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa could only respond by thrusting her hips into Clarke's. "I won't last long," she warned.

"Me neither," Clarke admitted, stilling for a moment only to rotate her hips and shutting her eyes when Lexa rubbed against her walls so pleasurably. "Can you wait till after I cum?"

Lexa exhaled shakily. "I think so." She brought one of her hands between their legs and found Clarke's clit. She played with it gently, rubbing it and pressing on it which caused Clarke's hips to speed up and Lexa was transfixed by her boobs swaying close to her face.

"I'm so close," Clarke moaned, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, hard, to make sure no noises would escape from her lips. She was breathless and Lexa was rutting into her and one more brush of Lexa's thumb over her clit and she was clenching and whimpering.

It took Lexa all of her willpower to not cum with Clarke because the rhythmic squeezing was driving her insane and she was so close. Just one thrust and she'd be in the bliss with Clarke. But it wasn't safe and Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing her abdominal muscles when Clarke stopped cumming around her.

"Oh wow," Clarke muttered, breathless and spent. Her legs felt like jello and she was unable to move. "You didn't cum?"

"No," Lexa replied, feeling slightly proud that she was able to control herself long enough.

"Good."

There was a smirk on Clarke's face that told Lexa she was up to no good and then Clarke moved away from her lap, her dick slipping out and Lexa immediately missed the contact.

"Scoot backwards," Clarke ordered. Lexa sat up higher on the hot tub seat but Clarke didn't look satisfied. "I can't reach you like this. Sit on the edge."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. She was able to hear Aden splashing in the pool and their parents talk. "What if someone looks for us?"

"They won't," Clarke promised. "Come on, I really want to suck you."

Lexa's heart hammered inside of her chest at those words and she obeyed, sitting up on the edge. She was still hard, almost painfully so and she gripped the edge of the hot tub when Clarke got closer.

Clarke stroked Lexa's dick a few times, watching the vein on the side strain and Lexa's abdomen muscles clench before she placed her lips over it. Lexa's hand jumped to Clarke's hair, not tugging or pushing, but just resting it there and Clarke found it incredibly sexy. And when she felt the tip hit the back of her throat Lexa's grip tightened, her hips jumped towards and she let out a strained moan.

"Shit," Lexa cursed, her chest heaving and her head slightly spinning. "I didn't… That was too fast, sorry."

Clarke licked her lips. "I think it was sexy. And it tasted different. Somehow sweeter."

Lexa blushed. "I had a pineapple smoothie for breakfast."

"So you were expecting some action?" Clarke teased, letting Lexa slip back in the water and moving by her side. Clarke twirled her fingers in the lose curls by Lexa's face.

"No, no," Lexa immediately defended. "I was just curious if it works."

Clarke laughed. "It does." They stayed close for a while until Abby yelled out something about food and Clarke quickly pulled on her bikini bottoms and Lexa almost stumbled, pulling her shorts back into its place. They looked as innocently as possible and left the hot tub.

They were both starving and they devoured their food faster than Aden, who really ate a lot, and their parents just questioningly glanced at each other. Clarke kept her right hand below the table and was holding onto Lexa's left hand, grateful to be left handed for once.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Lexa on a date, following her dad's advice. Some smut occurs as well but that's a given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through such a rough time. My puppy died and I feel so heartbroken and like I failed him. He was my ray of sunshine.

Maybe Clarke should have thought her plan to take Lexa on a date more through because she promised to surprise Lexa with a great plan and somehow Clarke had only five hours until the date and she still had no idea what to do. They decided to meet up at four-thirty pm so it wouldn't be too late or too early. Hopelessly, Clarke walked in the living room, sighing heavily and plopping herself on the couch.

"Are you okay kiddo?" Jake asked, putting the TV controller down to focus on his daughter.

Clarke shrugged. "I'm having some problems."

"With?"

"I promised to take Lexa on a date," she mumbled into the couch, hoping her dad wouldn't make a big deal out of it. She also hoped that Abby already told him that they're dating and she wouldn't have to explain.

Jake nodded. "I see. And why do you have a problem with that?"

"Cause I promised her an unforgettable date and I have no idea where to take her," Clarke whined.

"And what did you have in mind?" Jake asked carefully. He wasn't new to the love Clarke and Lexa had for each other. He knew what they had was special from the moment they became friends.

Clarke groaned. "Something epic."

Jake laughed. "You sure aim big. But what do you really want to do?"

"Just spend time with her," Clarke admitted and then sat up, leaning against her dad. "It's raining though, so we can't be outside."

"What about going to the movies?"

Clarke sighed. "That's too mainstream."

Jake rose his eyebrows. "Mainstream?"

"Yes. It's not like exciting, groundbreaking, new," Clarke tried to explain it. "It's common and boring. But Finding Dory just came out and I really want to see it," she added.

Jake shook his head, trying to keep up with his daughter's thoughts. "So take her to see Finding Dory. Although I believe it's a cartoon."

"It is," Clarke confirmed it. "But it's cute."

"If you say so," Jake said, kissing Clarke's head. "You can always go somewhere after the movie."

Clarke nodded. "Well, you know how Lexa loves space, right?" Jake nodded. "They opened up this planetarium and we can view space and they have this cool science exhibits. But I would need someone to drive us." She batted her eyelashes at her dad.

Jake sighed dramatically. "I suppose I could be your designated driver for the day."

"Yes!" Clarke squealed. "Thank you," she muttered and hugged her dad.

"But remember that your mom and I are going out later tonight as well. We have reservations at this Italian restaurant your mom has been dying to go to," Jake reminded her. "So I can drop you off back here at eight latest."

Clarke nodded. "I know. I need to get ready now." She decided to text Lexa to let her know what to wear.

**Clarkey  
[11:58AM] Dress casual.**

**Bae <3  
[11:59AM] Any hints?**

**Clarkey  
[11:59AM] Nope. Be patient. :P**

**Bae <3  
[12:01PM] Sigh… Anything for you.**

After a long shower Clarke decided to wear skinny jeans, the ones that are ripped across her knees and have a little heart on a thigh, a heart that Lexa drew, and a graphic t-shirt. On her tee was a cat with large glasses. Clarke also grabbed one of the zip up hoodies that Lexa once left at her house. It was warm and it still smelled a little like Lexa. But she got ready way too early and decided to join Jake on the couch.

"So, you really like Lexa, huh?" Jake asked.

Clarke blushed. "Dad," she whined quietly, hiding her face into a pillow.

"What?" Jake chuckled. "I just want to know. You don't have to tell me everything, it is your private relationship and I absolutely respect that. But you're still my baby."

"I like her," Clarke confirmed and sighed softly. She might even love her. "It's Lexa. She's dorky and funny and smart and pretty."

Jake nodded and patted Clarke's arm. "See, that's all I wanted to know. Let's finish the game and then we can leave."

Clarke was giddy by the time they were leaving. Abby was still working so Jake locked the house. And unlike usually, Clarke insisted on seating backseat.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

Clarke nodded. "So I can talk to Lexa and not have to turn every single time." She was also able to hold Lexa's hand this way.

Jake drove to the Woods's house and pressed on the horn twice before Lexa came running out. She was wearing a similar outfit. Black skinny jeans, a grey V-neck t-shirt and she was holding a black button down in her arm. It was still raining outside so Lexa entered the car with a few droplets of water on her hair. "Hi Jake," she said. She gave Clarke a quick kiss on the check and whispered a soft "hi".

Clarke grinned and moved her hand to the empty seat between them and Lexa gladly took it. Their fingers intertwined and Clarke happily sighed. Jake asked a few random questions about Lexa's day but otherwise they drove in comfortable silence with music playing quietly through the radio.

Jake stopped near the movie theater. "Send me a text when the movie ends," he told Clarke. "Don't eat too much popcorn and have fun."

"Bye," Lexa said politely and waved and Clarke just grinned, jumping out of the car. They rushed inside the movie theater where Lexa took the first step, taking Clarke's hand back into hers. "What are we going to watch?"

Clarke grinned, leaning into Lexa. "Finding Dory. It has a lesbian couple in it. And little Dory is so cute."

"One of the ladies might be bisexual," Lexa pointed out. "But we can watch Finding Dory."

"Yay," Clarke cheered quietly.

Lexa only let go of Clarke's hand when a large popcorn was put into her hands and she had no other option. They walked into the theater and found a seat in the back. They were pretty much on time so the commercials have already started. Lexa let the popcorn lean on her left knee, Clarke on her left side.

Finding Dory was cute and funny and definitely not boring but somehow halfway through the movie Clarke had different ideas. They were in the last row and she set the popcorn down next to their legs to hold Lexa's hand that was resting in her lap. But her fingers started slowly moving, tracing from Lexa's knee up to her thigh.

It was the fifth time, Lexa counted, that Clarke was getting dangerously close to her crotch and somehow her jeans tightened and she cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you," Clarke stated obviously. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, not even glancing at Lexa but her hand never stopped. She was so close, just an inch more and she could palm Lexa directly through her jeans.

But Lexa was quicker, her hand grabbing Clarke's. "We're in a movie theater. Surrounded by kids," she warned, her voice low and dangerous and Clarke shivered. "Clarke," Lexa said because Clarke still hasn't looked at her.

Clarke gave in, her eyes meeting Lexa and she gulped at the sight of dark green eyes, the light just enough to let her see how much her pupils were dilated. "Fine," she breathed out. "Hold my hand then."

Lexa agreed, keeping a tight hold onto Clarke's hand until the movie ended.

"I have a special surprise for you," Clarke said once they left the room, walking down the hallway.

Lexa's eyes lit up. "You do?"

"That space center with planetarium that just opened up, we can go visit it today. Dad promised to drive us and everything," Clarke said and came to a sudden halt when Lexa stopped walking, their joined hands forcing Clarke to stop. "What?" When she turned around Lexa was looking at her with wide, excited eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

Lexa returned the goofy smile and pulled Clarke into a tight hug. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Aw," Clarke cooed quietly, soaking in the warmth and comfort that Lexa was providing. "You're welcome. If I knew you'd be so excited I would have tried to take you there sooner."

"I'm too happy to care about your teasing," Lexa said. She pulled away from the hug, brushing Clarke's hair out of her kiss and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and then a quick one on her lips. "Let's go."

Clarke shook her head, dazed and overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of love but jogged after Lexa.

Inside the planetarium Lexa was like a very excited toddler. She kept jumping and her attention span didn't last longer than twenty seconds. She wanted to be everywhere and try everything.

"Lex," Clarke whined, struggling to keep up with her. "Slow down, please."

Lexa's steps were slower for about two minutes before she sped up again and Clarke sighed hopelessly.

"It starts in a minute," Clarke reminded Lexa. They sat down in comfortable seats and leaned back. Lexa's hand moved to Clarke's, lacing their fingers together as they watched the stars and planets on the ceiling.

Lexa even pouted when it was over.

"We'll come back," Clarke promised. "But now we can go home, put hot pockets into the oven and have the night to ourselves."

"Your parents aren't home?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. "Dad's taking mom out for a date and they're leaving as soon as dad drives is back. You are staying the night, right?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lexa asked, laughing when Clarke just shook her head.

Jake was waiting for them in the car outside and smiled when they climbed on the backseats. He could tell they were growing tired as Clarke laid down, head on Lexa's lap and legs propped on the seats, and Lexa was just playing with her hair.

Some of the tiredness left Clarke's body when they pulled into the driveway. She was excited at the thought of being alone in the house with Lexa.

They exited the car and Lexa smiled at Abby when they saw her walking towards the door. "You look beautiful Abby," Lexa complimented.

Abby placed a hand over her chest. "Ah, you're just the sweetest."

Lexa blushed and shrugged. "I speak only the truth."

"Well, I'm heading out so make sure to lock up after we leave. And don't watch horror movies because you both had nightmares after the last time. Call if anything's wrong," Abby said before pressing a kiss on each girl's cheek.

"Have a great date," Clarke said, waving her parents goodbye and turned around the key in the front door when the car pulled out of the driveway.

"So hot pockets?" Lexa asked.

Clarke grinned. "I actually have a better idea."

It was the mischievous twinkle in Clarke's blue eyes that made Lexa gulp. "You do?"

Clarke nodded. They have only had a few times after Lexa returned from camp and it wasn't that Clarke wanted sex all the time but it was really hard to control herself around Lexa. And then she left for three days to a spa with her parents where they had big swimming pools with slides. Lexa and she tried sexting but it wasn't as good as phone sex or the real thing. The pictures Lexa sent though turned her on greatly and she kept them safe in a hidden file on her phone. "Let's go in my room."

Lexa followed Clarke up the stairs, eyes fixed on Clarke's butt in front of her. Lexa wasn't yet sure whether she was an ass woman or a boobs woman. All she knew was that everything Clarke had turned her on.

"We can just cuddle and make out and see where it leads out," Clarke said and shrugged. "I just really need to kiss yo-"

Lexa cut Clarke off with a kiss and to Clarke's surprise it wasn't a gentle kiss like usually but a firmer kiss, though still soft, and over time Lexa let Clarke take the lead, her hands wrapping around the curvy hips until they slipped under Clarke's hoodie and t-shirt. But then Clarke took charge, backing Lexa into a dresser.

Lexa grunted at the impact her body made with the edge.

Clarke immediately pulled away from the kiss. "Did I hurt you?"

"It hurt a little," Lexa admitted but leaned back down to claim Clarke's lips. She pulled her hips close and they slowly grinded against each other, Lexa feeling herself getting hard. "Let's go to bed," Lexa mumbled against pink lips.

Clarke nodded in agreement. She momentarily turned around to open a drawer where she kept the box of condoms.

"I actually got my own condoms now," Lexa blurted out.

Clarke turned around and her eyebrows shot up. "You do? You went to buy them?"

Lexa shook her head. "Mom felt like… Since we're together now and everything, she thought that we'd get like curious and hormonal sooner or later and she said she wanted us to be prepared in advance."

"So, basically the sex talk?" Clarke guessed.

"Kind of," Lexa confirmed. "She also talked a lot about consent and how we should only do stuff when we both want to and all that."

Clarke nodded. "That's good. And we've been consensual, right?"

"Always," Lexa said, answering for herself. "Do you feel the same?"

"Yes," Clarke replied without hesitation. "So do you have a condom with you?"

Lexa nodded, reaching in her back pocket. "I wasn't sure if anything would happen but I wanted to be prepared anyway."

"Take off your pants," Clarke suddenly demanded.

Lexa's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out and she realized she didn't really want to argue with Clarke. She slowly undid the button and dragged down the zipper before lowering her jeans.

"Now undress me," Clarke said, softer this time.

Lexa licked her suddenly dry lips and walked closer. She took a hold of Clarke's hoodie, that was essentially hers, and dragged the zipper down before helping Clarke remove it. When she got to her t-shirt Lexa playfully dipped her fingers below the waistline of her jeans. Gone was the t-shirt and now Clarke was standing in her bra and jeans and Lexa was wearing her black boxer briefs and her grey t-shirt. Her black button up got thrown on the floor by the dresser.

Clarke gently pushed Lexa on the bed before climbing on top and pushing Lexa into a laying position. Their grinding continued, Lexa's breathing growing heavier and Clarke letting out a moan every once in a while. They undressed each other until they were naked, their lips attached and both panting as their arousal grew.

"I lo… I like how you feel," Lexa breathed out, hoping Clarke wouldn't notice the slight pause between her words.

Clarke didn't. So Lexa got up to pick up the condom that was on the floor.

"Lexa," Clarke moaned softly, rolling onto her stomach and wiggling her butt in the air causing Lexa's eyes to bulge and nearly cum on the spot. "I want it like this."

Lexa was speechless and overwhelmed. She felt like having Clarke on her knees or on stomach like this was degrading. "But I don't want to degrade you. We don't have to have kinky sex." She cringed at the word kinky.

"It's not about being kinky. I just want to try it like this. We can always switch the position if you're uncomfortable," Clarke promised, wiggling her butt some more and raising it higher in the air. "But go bare a few times."

Lexa shook her head, reaching for the condom. "I won't last long bare. But it's going to feel just as great, I hope." She rolled the condom onto her dick and took a deep breath. But to Clarke's surprise she sank on her knees, her mouth immediately attaching to Clarke's wet pussy.

"Fuck!" Clarke yelped, her hips jumping before she pushed back onto Lexa's tongue and moaned. She wanted to cry at how good and different it felt. She buried her face into a pillow, sinking her teeth into the fabric as she moved along to the rhythm of Lexa's mouth and tongue.

Lexa loved the way Clarke tasted but it also made her dick jump jealously every time Clarke shuddered. She decided to make her cum once and then take her like this. She was sure she was in gay heaven.

"I'm close," Clarke cried out suddenly when Lexa's tongue starting circling her clit. She gasped, moaned, stilled and eventually collapsed back into her pillow. "Jesus fuck, this was so good."

"Do you still want more?" Lexa asked, because Clarke looked rather exhausted.

"Please," Clarke said, spreading her legs. "I need you."

Lexa stroked herself a few times and then stepped closer. Clarke was on the edge of the bed so she was able to stand but with the way her heart was racing Lexa was worried she was going to end up passing out again. "You sure?"

Clarke hummed her agreement. "Hurry up."

With an almost painful swallow Lexa lined herself up. Clarke was slippery wet so she effortlessly slipped inside, both of their breaths catching. Lexa released a shaky breath, her knees wobbling and her trembling hands reaching for Clarke's hips. "You okay?"

Clarke moaned into her pillow. "Are you?"

Lexa nodded before she realized Clarke couldn't see her. "Yeah," she croaked out. Lexa averted her eyes from the sight in front of her because there was no way she could last for longer than a minute with such an arousing sight. Lexa slowly slipped outside before thrusting back in. Even with a condom on everything felt hot and tight and Lexa made the mistake of thinking how it would feel if she wasn't wearing one and her movements faltered.

"You okay?" Clarke asked breathlessly.

Lexa cleared her throat. "Yes. I just… I don't think this is working."

To Clarke it felt heavenly and she knew it couldn't feel bad for Lexa but she wanted both of them to enjoy it. "That's okay," she said and let Lexa pull out. "How do you want it then?" Clarke rolled around, unaware she licked her lips at the sight of naked Lexa with a rock hard erection.

"I...," Lexa started but blushed. "How do you want it?"

But Clarke noticed Lexa's hesitation. "Lex, there's nothing wrong with experimenting. I'm so horny right now I could cum by just looking at you."

Lexa's eyes widened and felt a little braver after hearing Clarke's words. "I really liked it when you were on top."

Clarke scooted in the middle of the bed and let Lexa lay down. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I think this is my favorite one so far as well." When Lexa was comfortable Clarke settled onto her lap. She stroked Lexa's hard dick a few times before letting it rub against her clit for a moment. Lexa sighed, transfixed by the sight, her nails clawing Clarke's thighs. "God yes," Clarke moaned out when she finally let Lexa slip inside. "This okay?"

"Perfect," Lexa managed to say.

Clarke started moving, Lexa's hands on her hips helping her ride Lexa faster, both moaning and whimpering. Clarke's boobs were swaying and unexpectedly Lexa attached her lips to the closest nipple. "Shit," Clarke yelped. "Keep doing that."

Lexa didn't plan on stopping. The pink nipple gave her enough distraction to not think about her pending orgasm but Clarke's moans were growing louder and she started clenching around her which made Lexa's breath hitch. "Are you close?"

"Almost," Clarke cried out. She tried to rock her hips in a way that her clit would rub against Lexa but she couldn't find the right angle. "Lex, rub my clit," she said desperately.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. Clarke was so wet and slick that Lexa didn't have to try very hard and her clit was swollen and throbbing. Lexa felt Clarke tighten around her to the point it almost hurt and then she was rhythmically squeezing and Lexa couldn't help but cum as well. "Clarke," she moaned quietly when she felt herself emptying into the condom.

Clarke collapsed against Lexa, shuddering in aftershocks every once in a while. "That was so good."

"Yeah," Lexa whispered. Their bodies were slightly sweaty but she didn't mind. She stroked Clarke's back for a while until she heard her stomach rumble. "Hungry?"

Clarke laughed. "I guess."

"I'll make us hot pockets," Lexa said. But she didn't move just yet. Her now soft dick was still inside Clarke and Clarke didn't seem to be ready to get up yet.

"You didn't pass out this time," Clarke teased.

Lexa whined. "Please don't bring that up," she pouted.

Clarke laughed before leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on Lexa's full lips. "I still enjoyed it. But now I'm really hungry."

They got minimally dressed and cleaned up. Clarke opened the window and they went downstairs.

Lexa has just finished putting hot pockets into the oven when Clarke walked up to her, wrapping her arms around her torso to hug her from behind. Lexa was wearing her boxer briefs and a t-shirt and Clarke was in comfortable undies and a baggy t-shirt. "You treat me so well," Clarke said, leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder blade.

Lexa laughed. "Anything for my lady." Her hands wrapped around Clarke's. "Come on, we can watch and episode of Parks and Recreation on Netflix before food's ready."

Clarke settled on the couch, her legs in Lexa's lap and Lexa absently rubbing her feet and calves. Lexa really did treat her well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are sexy and cute, their friends come over for some fun and Bellamy comes out, surprising no one except for Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you honestly believe I would finish this series without giving Clarke and Lexa a happy ending? They're soulmates. Sometimes things get in the way but they'll always find a way back to each other.
> 
> Btw, I also hope that no transgender, intersex person finds this story offensive as it's based on smut and not slow burn/romance. I'm not trying to fetishize women with penis, I took this as a challenge (cause I have about zero knowledge about penises) and tried to create something cute, fluffy and sexy.
> 
> Writing f/f stories is so hard though because I can only use so many she/her before it gets confusing and I really hate calling Clarke blonde and Lexa brunette so that's why I'm obnoxiously overusing their names.

It was going to be a hot summer day, Clarke knew that before she even opened her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around Lexa who had her back to Clarke's chest. Clarke smiled, thinking how Lexa was the small spoon, or the front spoon as Lexa preferred because she was taller and stronger, not small.

Lexa felt a hand tightening around her waist and she felt Clarke hugging her even closer. They were in their underwear, Clarke in a matching bra and Lexa in a top. But it was still too hot. "Stop hugging me," Lexa murmured into the pillow.

"Never," Clarke responded. "Are you feeling better?" she asked quietly, kissing Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa had checkups at the hospital regularly, her intersex situation making her more prone for serious illnesses. She was born with ovaries and she was at risk of ovarian cancer but she also had male reproductive organs and it also put her at risk of testis cancer. So every few months Lexa had to take all the uncomfortable tests that made her want to die. Yes, even a sample of her sperm. And on those days Lexa always ended up really quiet, sometimes not speaking for the entire day. Which is why Lexa stayed the night at Clarke's. They watched movies in silence and held hands and it was enough comfort for Lexa.

Lexa nodded. "I'm okay today." She turned around, not caring that it was uncomfortably hot and buried her face in Clarke's shoulder. When she was younger those tests didn't seem like a big deal but now they made her skin crawl and her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

"And the results?" Clarke asked gently. She didn't want to probe too much because it nearly broke her heart when Lexa and Luna came over and Lexa refused to make eye contact or say anything.

"I'm perfect healthy," Lexa said. "They said that…," Lexa scrunched her nose in disgust before continuing, "my sperm count is low and that I'll probably never have kids but that the number can change over the years."

Clarke nodded, letting Lexa know she was listening and that she tried to understand. "As long as you're okay. I don't know what I would do without you," Clarke admitted.

Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke's damp forehead. "I'm not leaving you."

Clarke suddenly groaned. "It's so hot," she whined.

"You're hot," Lexa said, shrugging unapologetically when Clarke sent her a look. Her brain was no longer sleepy and she realized something. She looked down at her crotch, her semi-erect dick pressing against her blue boxers in the usual morning style.

Clarke followed Lexa's gaze and smirked. "Well, we could have some fun with that."

"I'm not opposed to that idea," Lexa admitted.

"I'll be right back." Clarke stood up to turn on the fan in the corner of her room and grab a condom from the box in her dresser.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa said, her amusement heard in the tone of her voice.

Clarke turned around, expecting to find Lexa being smug or mischievous and ready to tear her underwear off but instead Lexa had her phone leaned against her boner and had the perfect view of the screen. Clarke snorted.

Lexa laughed too. "No hands, see?" she joked, waving her hands in the air.

"Is that what you use it for?" Clarke asked, still laughing.

Lexa nodded, beaming widely at Clarke. "But not with mugs. I tried and it tipped over and everything spilled all over me. I can also hang things on it. Like towels."

Clarke laughed again because the visual of Lexa standing with a towel hanging over her dick was just too funny. "You're a dork, you know?" Clarke said, grinning. "Now let's do the other thing where you can use it to its full potential," she teased. She jumped on the bed, picking up the phone and placing it on the nightstand. "Do you really use your boner to watch Youtube videos though?"

Lexa laughed, shaking her head before a blush crept up her neck towards her cheeks. "I used to watch porn like that though."

"But you said you don't like masturbating."

"I don't. But some videos seemed to be pleasant on the eyes," Lexa murmured, blushing even further.

Clarke grinned. "You're too cute. And we haven't actually watched porn in a while. We should bring that back. We can try and copy whatever the couple's doing on the screen."

Lexa's throat suddenly went dry and she nodded.

Clarke grabbed her laptop and set it up in the bed. She checked the time on her phone. Abby was working and Jake was flying back home from a conference and would land soon. She knew their friends were coming over but they had a few hours until then. "You choose," Clarke said.

Lexa pulled laptop closer to her. "Can it be straight?" Not that she wanted to see other naked men but maybe it was easier to copy the positions where her extra appendage would turn to be useful.

"Sure," Clarke agreed.

It took a while but Lexa found one that didn't seem too gross or focused on just the pleasure of a guy. In fact, Lexa realized that the video was actually turning her on. It was a similar situation they were in. A couple was waking up and the woman was lying on her stomach, face buried in the pillow and the guy was kissing her back.

"They're kind of cute," Clarke added, giggling when Lexa rolled her eyes. "You're cuter though."

But then he settled on her back, between her legs and Lexa's eyes widened and Clarke inhaled sharply. It looked… Interesting.

The woman was softly moaning and gasping and that's what really turned Clarke and Lexa on. Lexa realized Clarke was intensely focused on the laptop screen so she moved her head until her lips touched the hot skin on Clarke's neck. Clarke let out a gasp, hand closest to Lexa reaching up and getting tangled in Lexa's long hair. "Want to try that?" Lexa whispered. She's read that some people find it very arousing to have their ears bitten and Lexa tried. She was sucking on the skin below, her breath hot and then she gently bit.

"Oh," Clarke breathed out, eyes closing. "That's really nice."

Lexa smiled against the skin, one hand moving down Clarke's stomach and dipping fingers below the waistband. It wasn't often that she took charge. Rarely never, simply because she enjoyed when Clarke was the dominant one. But today she felt like teasing Clarke.

"Lexa," Clarke whined when the pad of Lexa's long finger brushed against her clit.

"Shh," Lexa whispered, kissing down the skin on Clarke's neck. "Do you like this?" She kept brushing over the clit that was slowly protruding from its hood but never touched it directly. Clarke was writhing in her arms, the laptop long forgotten until Clarke nearly knocked it over with her elbow. Lexa pulled her hand out of Clarke's panties to place the laptop on the floor, closing the lid.

Clarke squeezed her thighs together. She felt wet and sticky and she just needed to be touched. "Lexa, please," she begged, hoping that would help.

Lexa slowly pulled Clarke's panties down, throwing them on the floor and moved her hand to continue her teasing. "You're so wet."

"And you're teasing me," Clarke complained.

"I'm sorry," Lexa apologized, kissing Clarke's cheek. Clarke puckered her lips and Lexa smiled before capturing pink lips between her own. Her finger finally pressed on the right spot and Clarke let out a loud moan of relief, hips jerking into her hand.

But then the hand was gone. "Lexa," Clarke said seriously, "if you don't plan on finishing I will do it myself."

It sounded like a threat but Lexa was torn between making Clarke cum by herself or watch her do it. Her lips were parted, her green eyes dark as she contemplated on what to do. Just as Clarke's hand started moving down her own stomach Lexa made up her mind. "Turn around."

Clarke tried to stop herself from smiling but she failed and let out a laugh. Lexa was not amused and Clarke finally obeyed her, rolling onto her stomach.

Lexa released a breathy sigh at Clarke offering herself to her and pulled down her boxers. Clarke was looking so angelic and Lexa really wanted to feel her bare but she knew they needed to be safe so she rolled the condom down her length and for a moment laid down on top of Clarke.

"You okay?" Clarke asked, laughing when Lexa nipped and licked her shoulder blade.

"I'm not squishing you, am I?" Lexa asked carefully.

"No," Clarke replied simply and parted her thighs. She felt Lexa's hard on between her legs but not where she needed it the most. She wiggled her butt and they both inhaled sharply when the tip touched the wrong hole.

Lexa blushed furiously, sitting up. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to," she added.

Clarke laughed. Although her body tensed up she was now relaxed again. "It's okay, Lexa. I'm not mad."

"Okay," Lexa breathed out. "I really am sorry, though."

Clarke looked over her shoulder. "I know. And you're forgiven. But not if I have to keep waiting any longer."

"Oh, right." Lexa shook her head and this time made sure that the tip of her still hard dick was facing the right hole. She lowered herself back on Clarke and with some effort slipped inside. Clarke moaned, immediately arching backwards into Lexa.

Lexa shuddered and bit into Clarke's shoulder which seemed to only spur her on because suddenly she was rocking her hips into Lexa's before Lexa could even respond. Lexa let out a breathy moan. She was able to feel Clarke's body below hers, naked and warm and responding to her. And Lexa knew she was definitely not in charge anymore when Clarke was doing most of the work herself. "Slow down," Lexa murmured, pressing kisses over Clarke's shoulders.

"Don't want to," Clarke moaned. With the pace she set up her clit was rubbing against the bed below her in just the right way and she was already able to feel her orgasm building.

For the first time during sex Lexa wasn't actually close to her orgasm when she knew Clarke was just a few thrusts away from hers. But Lexa grabbed Clarke's hips, roughly but not forcefully, and pinned her down so Clarke wasn't able to move. "I said slow down."

 Clarke gasped, a fresh wave of arousal hitting her. She was so close. If only she could just scrape her clit against the bed a few times. "God, Lexa. I can't," Clarke moaned out, squeezing her walls down onto Lexa's dick, hoping it would set Lexa off.

"Nu-uh," Lexa said, thrusting slowly into Clarke a few times. "Slow."

Clarke sighed, burying her face into the pillow and accepting her fate. Although she still moaned out each time Lexa filled her up entirely and whimpered when she pulled out.

Slowly Lexa felt her own orgasm building and she knew Clarke wanted a faster pace. She reached past Clarke's hip, down her lower stomach and to the swollen clit. Clarke's hips immediately buckled in response and Lexa grunted at the tight squeeze around her dick. Lexa picked up the pace, rocking her hips into Clarke's, enjoying the small slapping sounds of skin on skin. Her fingers dutifully played with Clarke's clit.

"Fuck, Lexa," Clarke whimpered. "I'm so close."

Lexa held her breath for a moment. She didn't reply verbally instead she decided to sit up on the back of her heels, pulling Clarke with her.

"Oh god," Clarke cried out loudly, the new position hitting _that_ spot inside her perfectly. And then Lexa pressed down onto her clit and Clarke gasped for air, moaned and started clutching tightly down onto Lexa. Clarke was barely able to register Lexa's orgasm before she collapsed into her arms, feeling sated but exhausted. "You should be in charge more often," she whispered hoarsely.

Lexa laughed, relaxing her body from the intense orgasm. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm down her racing heart when the front door closed loudly. "Shit," she cursed, regretfully pulling out of Clarke and discharging the condom.

Clarke was in panic mode too, falling down the bed to pick up her underwear and bra.

They heard the footsteps up the staircase and Clarke just managed to snap her bra into place and Lexa finished pulling her boxers on with one hand in the t-shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, you have five minutes before I come barging in," Raven announced loudly. "Also, I picked the lock so no need to call the police."

Clarke sighed in relief when she heard it was just Raven and finished getting dressed. "We'll be out in two minutes."

Raven laughed. "You guys are naughty at such early hour. I'm impressed."

Lexa looked at the time on her phone. "It's eleven. Not early. And we haven't been… naughty," she said, cringing.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Raven cooed through the door. "Anyway, I'll be in the kitchen. You better have some food."

Lexa pulled on her favorite swimming shorts, knowing they were going swimming later anyway and a sleeveless black t-shirt. "Let's go downstairs before Raven decides to cook or steal all of the food."

Raven was smirking at them when they walked downstairs but didn't say anything. She was stuffing her mouth with toast, bacon and cheese on her plate and peanut butter jar next to her.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Do you want eggs?" she asked Lexa.

"I'll make toast," Lexa offered. "So who else is coming?"

"Octavia and Bell," Raven replied and hummed, "Bellamy is bringing a friend, Anya is coming over as well and that's it."

"Aden's coming too," Lexa added. "I couldn't say no to him because I know he's driving mom insane when he's bored."

"That's okay," Clarke said and turned over. She leaned towards Lexa, hands reaching for brown curls as she pressed their lips together.

Raven started making gagging noises. "I'm trying to eat here."

Lexa rolled her eyes and started fixing breakfast while Clarke made eggs. They sat down and ate together when the front door opened and Jake walked through the door, carrying his bag.

"Hello kids," he greeted.

Clarke grinned, running towards him to give him a quick hug. He hasn't been as absent as he used to be but she still missed him. "Welcome home," she murmured, before quickly returning to the table.

"Welcome home Jake," Lexa said, smiling.

"Sup, Mr. Griffin?" was Raven's way of saying hello.

Jake chuckled. "I'm going to unpack and take a shower. Do you need anything from the store later or is it okay if I just order pizza?"

"Chipotle delivers," Clarke pointed out with a wide smile. Jake simply winked before jogging up the stairs.

They finished late breakfast and Clarke washed the dishes. She just had enough time to change into bikini when Octavia first showed up.

"Where's Bell?" Clarke asked while setting up the recliners by the pool. Usually the siblings always traveled together.

"He said he needs more beauty sleep. Old people I guess. He said he'll hitch a ride and be here in two hours," Octavia explained.

Raven was blowing up the inflatable pool tire ring while Lexa was blowing up the pool pizza slice. There was also a gator ride on but they decided if anyone wanted it they should blow it up themselves.

Octavia looked around the pool and laughed. "Did your dad really buy you the inflatable slide? You're so spoiled."

Clarke shamelessly shrugged. "You'll love it. It's really fun if you go with the ring."

Octavia pulled off her tank top and dropped her shorts. "Let's test it then." She walked to Raven and pulled the ring out of her hands.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. The sun was high but the water was fresh and cold and Octavia was going in dry. She expected a lot of squealing.

Octavia dipped one side of the ring in the water so that it would slide down the slide and then she took the few steps up. She placed the ring on the top, sat on it and then frowned. "I need a shove."

Raven walked to the slide and smirked. She didn't just push the ring. She kicked it with all her strength and it sent Octavia flying out of the ring, her feet barely touched the slide before she landed in the water feet first.

Octavia swam to the surface and started laughing. "That was pretty awesome actually. I wanna do it again."

"No," Raven hissed and snatched the ring. "My turn. And you better push me hard."

Lexa and Clarke were amused by the whole situation and when Raven belly flopped in the pool they both laughed and Octavia was grinning proudly because her landing was much better.

"Well, I want to try it too," Clarke chimed in.

"NO!" Raven and Octavia yelled simultaneously and started arguing with each other who would go next. It ended up being both of them and Lexa had to push them. Octavia ended up with one leg draped over Raven's shoulder and the tire ring fell on top of them.

An hour into their swimming shenanigans Aden came and soon after him Anya with her truck. Three hours passed since their breakfast that Bellamy finally showed up and he had company with him.

"Hey everyone, this is my boyfriend John," Bellamy said, waving slightly as he stood tall and proud next to an even taller boy with shaggy brown hair and a mischievous smile.

Clarke looked around, not a single surprised face, everyone nodding or muttering their greetings. Was she the only one that didn't know? "Wait, since when are you gay?"

Octavia's eyes bulged and she hit Clarke in the arm. "You can't just ask people that, oh my god. You're bi as well."

"But why is no one surprised?" Clarke asked, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

Lexa grinned, kissing Clarke's cheek. "You have a terrible gaydar, you know that?"

Clarke pouted. "Okay, now I feel like a jerk. I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, John."

He just chuckled. "Likewise."

Bellamy grinned. He walked by Clarke, ruffling her hair. "It's okay. You're just really oblivious. Don't you remember when Mike and I were together?"

"I thought you guys were best friends. And what about that girl, Gina?" Clarke asked slightly confused. Maybe Bellamy didn't know his sexual orientation when he was with that girl or maybe he wasn't gay. Either way Clarke has just learned something completely new about her friend.

"Best guy friends don't hold hands. And I'm pan. Gender doesn't matter to me," Bellamy teased before gently shoving Clarke and walking in the direction where John was.

Clarke huffed before turning towards Lexa and burying her face in Lexa's neck.

Lexa laughed, one arm wrapping around Clarke. "Come on, now that Anya finally left that pool lounger we can get our chance." They jumped in the pool and swam towards it. Lexa hopped on it and pulled Clarke with her. It was rather small for two people but Clarke was practically half on top on Lexa so they fit. "Next summer's going to be even better," Clarke said.

"Why?" Lexa asked, playing with blonde hair that's gotten even lighter from the constant exposure to the sun.

"Cause we'll be together longer," Clarke replied and shrugged.

Lexa smiled, kissing Clarke's shoulder. She could happily spend a lifetime of summers with Clarke and their friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend the day with their friends at the beach before a storm hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the first story. I have already started writing the sequel and the first chapter should be up in the next week or so. Thank you for all the kudos and comments you have left and don't hate me too much.   
> We shall meet soon. 
> 
> I received so many messages from people assuming Clarke is pregnant and I honestly ALMOST went down that road but then I decided they would be too young and I don't want a teenage pregnancy cliché. But it was a hard decision because one can hardly resist Clexa babies.
> 
> I ordered Lindsey's special t-shirt and I'm so excited for it to finally arrive. I hope you managed to get one for yourself. It's for a good cause and it also looks awesome.

Summer vacation was nearing its end and no one was particularly excited to go back to school. Everyone was back from their camping, vacation trips or family visitations and they decided to spend the day at the beach house before the storm would hit in the late afternoon.

Clarke, who now had her driver's license after having her learner's permit for a year, was begging her mom to drive the car to the beach. "I promise that only Lexa, Aden and Octavia are going to hitch a ride with me," she pleaded. "Bellamy spent the week at his boyfriend's house and can't pick up O."

Abby sighed. She was worried about Clarke having a full car. "You're lucky I filled up the tank yesterday. Just promise you'll be careful and don't let them distract you. And don't put the music on so loud that you won't be able to hear anything else," Abby said strictly, knowing how kids these days were.

"I promise," Clarke said. She was taking her responsibility as a driver very seriously. "And I also promise I won't be drinking, not even beer and it's not like we're old enough to buy alcohol, and if something happens you'll be the first person I'll call."

"Good," Abby said and relaxed a little. "I trust you. Don't blow it." She passed her car keys to her daughter and kissed her forehead. Abby didn't have to leave the house that day so she wouldn't need her car. "And no car sex."

Clarke gasped, her eyes widening. "Mom! Ew," she whined and quickly turned around. "You're so gross," she continued.

Abby laughed and watched Clarke disappear into the garage.

Clarke threw her backpack on the backseats and put the key in. She drove this car quite a lot of times before, but her mom was always with her. This was the first time she was going alone. Clarke was able to drive freely, except for at night but she didn't plan on driving at night anyway. Her first pick up stop was Lexa's house. She honked twice and grinned when Aden excitedly ran to the car.

"Hey!" Lexa yelled out when she noticed Aden was about to open the door to the passenger's seat. "You're in the back."

Aden huffed. "I got here first."

"Octavia's gonna sit in the back too," Lexa said and watched Aden step back. She smirked and opened the door. She sat down and put her backpack between her legs. "Hi," Lexa said and kissed Clarke's cheek.

Aden sat down in the middle in the backseats.

"Seatbelts," Clarke reminded. "And hi," she added for Lexa.

"Thanks for inviting me," Aden said, feeling happy to be included.

Clarke leaned back and hit his knee with her hand. "You're always invited. You're our little brother. Now, is everyone set?" Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's thigh and Clarke took it as a yes. They drove to Octavia who lived about ten minutes away.

Octavia was already waiting outside, backpack hanging off one shoulder and sunglasses covering her eyes. Lincoln was invited too but he had some errands to do and would meet them on the beach. "Nice car," Octavia complimented and sat next to Aden. "What's up bitches?" she greeted.

Lexa groaned. "O, there is a child present."

Aden just shrugged. It wasn't his first time hearing the word and he knew Octavia had no filter sometimes.

"My little dude," Octavia said, putting her arm over Aden's shoulders. "So, Clarke, how does it feel to be responsible for four lives?"

Clarke laughed, her eyes never leaving the road as they started driving again. "I don't know Octavia. How does it feel to know I'm responsible for your life?"

Octavia hummed. "I feel pretty safe actually. Well, aside from the fact that your girlfriend has her hand on your thigh and it makes me feel like I'm looking at one of those tumblr posts."

Lexa snorted. And it's not like she was caressing Clarke, just resting her hand there to keep contact between them. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Two energy drinks," Octavia blurted out and bounced in her seat. "So this will be like the last time? Water, volleyball and food?"

"Yeah," Clarke confirmed. "Raven said that the beach house belongs to Anya's relatives. It's why we got to use it the last time. And there's lounging chairs now so that's even better."

Lexa reached towards the radio and turned it on enough for everyone to hear the pop music but not too loud for it to distract Clarke. Octavia captured a few pictures, even passing the phone to Lexa so she could make playful faces while Clarke was very serious and focused in the background.

Eventually Clarke got them to the beach house. She parked the car in front of the beach house, realizing Anya's truck was already there. She exited with everyone else following. "I have some stuff in the trunk," Clarke said.

"What is it?" Octavia asked.

"Inflatable toys," Clarke said and shrugged. "Figured we could have some fun."

Octavia beamed, throwing her arm over Clarke's shoulders. "You're a good friend."

Lexa laughed at Octavia's words and they made their way around the beach house. They inhaled deeply as the water sent waves to the shore, the smell of ocean making them feel fresh and warm.

"Yo," Raven called out.

Clarke grinned. "Hey."

Raven jogged towards Clarke, sandwiching her between herself and Lexa while Octavia and Aden eagerly joined the group hug. "We're going to have a blast," Raven said. "Anya and I already prepared everything. We even managed to get beer. The first storm isn't supposed to hit until like four in the afternoon. We have plenty of time," she excited babbled on.

Anya walked out of the beach house. "I need some help with the recliners if you want to use them."

Lexa, Aden and Octavia followed Anya inside while Raven helped Clarke unpack the trunk of her car. Clarke looked at Raven and then glanced at the beach house. "What happens after she leaves for college?"

"Nothing," Raven said and shrugged, picking up one of the bags. "We decided it would be for the best to break up. She'll be halfway across the country and we'll meet new people and we might like other people. Long distance could never work with us."

Clarke frowned. "But won't you miss her?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I mean, she's really nice, despite the whole thick eyeliner and resting bitch face. She said she cares about me but she doesn't want to hold me back when it comes to my career choices. Besides, we're still young and to commit to someone at this age? It would never work."

"So you feel the same way about me and Lexa? That we're too young?" Clarke asked fearfully.

"Nah," Raven dismissed it. "There's a difference between me and Anya and you and Lex. One is that she doesn't plan on moving across the country. Second is that you're meant to be with each other."

Clarke sighed. "So you don't think you and Raven are made for each other?"

"We could be. Love will find a way," Raven said. "Now stop being mopey and feeling sorry for me because we're here to have fun and your hot girlfriend is waiting for you with a sunblock bottle in her hand."

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled before she realized what Raven said. "Hey, my girlfriend is hot but only I can notice and compliment how hot she is."

Raven smirked. "No need to be jealous. Everyone knows she's yours."

"Damn right she is," Clarke confirmed and suddenly a very dirty idea filled her mind. She shivered at the thought of taking Lexa in the beach house, with their friends outside. Just because Lexa was hers and because she was able to. Lexa has ended up taking her tank top off and was wiping the sweat off her forehead. Clarke decided to walk into her direction. "Hi."

Lexa smiled. "Hey."

"I'm thirsty," Clarke murmured, reaching down for Lexa's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Come with me."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Clarke's sudden urgency but followed her anyway. "You okay?" she asked once they got inside the beach house.

Clarke only nodded, eyes scanning the inside of the house. The only closed space was a bathroom, everything else had no doors and was out in the open. She walked down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door in a swift motion.

"You know this isn't the kitchen, right?" Lexa asked. "You said you were thirsty and tap water from this bathroom is definitely not okay."

Clarke smiled. "I am thirsty. But not for drinks."

Lexa's eyes widened when Clarke leaned in closer, their lips an inch apart and Clarke's hand hovering over her shorts. "C-Clarke," Lexa croaked out, her voice cracking. "What are you doing?"

"Sshh," Clarke murmured. "Do you trust me?"

Lexa nodded.

"We'll be quick," Clarke added.

Lexa licked her lips, her heart hammering way too quickly inside her chest as it did every time Clarke was this close to her. "I don't have a condom with me."

Clarke hummed. "We can do other things." And with that she dropped on her knees at which Lexa's eyes widened and she leaned backwards against the cool tiled wall.

"You don't have to," Lexa said, hands moving towards Clarke's shoulders to try and lift her in a standing position.

"I want to," Clarke said, slapping Lexa's hands away. "Now relax, lean back and enjoy."

Lexa knew it was ridiculous to be nervous when they've had sex countless of times during the summer. But Clarke pulled down her shorts and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She knew her dick wasn't fully hard yet but Clarke had very little care, gently stroking it making Lexa shiver.

Clarke grinned at the reaction. It took less than a minute before the head was shiny with precum and eagerly twitching in her hand. "You're so excited," Clarke teased. She placed a kiss on both of Lexa's thighs before leaning forward and placing open mouth kisses on top of Lexa's dick.

"Shit," Lexa whispered, hands moving to Clarke's hair but she desperately tried not to tug on it.

There was a loud noise coming from somewhere in the kitchen and Clarke was reminded that they needed to be fast. She opened her mouth and felt Lexa's thighs quiver as the tip hit the back of her throat. Clarke luckily didn't gag and she placed her hands on Lexa's ass for support.

Lexa felt Clarke swallow around her and her eyes flew open. She glanced down, panting quietly. "Clarke," she whimpered, squeezing her hands around her hair but still not tugging.

"Let go," Clarke pulled away long enough to say those words before her head bobbed as she started sucking faster.

Lexa felt the familiar tightening in her balls and she really thought she was getting better at controlling herself but Clarke on her knees before her was too much so she bit her lip, letting out a shaky breath as she came.

Clarke slowed down knowing Lexa was more sensitive now, the softening dick slipping out of her mouth as Lexa helped her stand back up. Clarke smiled at the dazed and unfocused look on her girlfriend. "You okay?"

Lexa nodded, leaning forward and connecting their lips. It should have felt weird because essentially she was tasting herself but to Lexa it felt natural. Her hand moved towards Clarke's shorts and fingers dipped below the waistband when a loud knock on the bathroom door made them pull apart.

"You two better not be fucking in there," Octavia said, banging her fists. "No, seriously, I just drank an entire bottle of water and I need to pee."

Lexa laughed and pressed a gentle kiss on Clarke's pink lips. "I need to repay the favor."

"In the water," Clarke whispered, smirking.

Octavia whined. "I'm not kidding. If you take any longer I'm gonna have to use the kitchen sink. Is that what you want?"

Lexa grimaced and unlocked the door, opening it. "No, we don't."

Octavia entered and looked around. "Is there anything I shouldn't touch?"

"Everything's clean," Clarke promised.

Octavia glared at them before closing the door and Clarke and Lexa laughed and giggled as they made their way outside. Apparently they were gone for a while because the whole crew was there, most of them smirking at them.

"That was fast," Raven stated, wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke huffed. "Shut up." She glanced at Aden to make sure he wasn't listening and realized he was occupied, talking intensely with Anya about god knows what.

"Anyone up for volleyball?" John asked. He has been eying the net for a while and although he was still new to this group of friends he was also tall and wanted to prove himself.

Octavia came running from the house. "Volleyball? Yes!" she screamed and grabbed the ball.

They divided into teams and most of them undressed down to swimming attires as they played a few games. They were mostly playfully pushing each other and dramatically jumping before they grew tired. Bellamy and John started making food and Jasper and Monty were holding onto a suspicious bottle that most likely contained alcohol.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist from behind. "Want to go for a swim?" she asked quietly, kissing Clarke's cheek.

Harper cooed. "You guys are so cute. Honestly, goals."

Clarke laughed. "We must be your OTP, huh?"

Raven pumped her fist in the air. "Clexa is my OTP!" she yelled out.

"Clexa?" Lexa questioned, scrunching her nose.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Clarke and Lexa. Clexa. Please, get on with the 21st century," she said dramatically.

"Wow," Clarke muttered and then took Lexa's hand. They wandered into the water, just to their knees first, letting the waves splash against their legs. The water was warm but refreshing and eventually Lexa dived in. When she came back on surface Clarke smiled and jumped on her back. Lexa laughed, keeping both of them on the surface and started swimming. "To the rocks," Clarke ordered.

Lexa was a very fast swimmer, her long limbs working with ease even with Clarke on her back. They got to the rocks and she stood up, Clarke shimmying down her back. "I would feel awfully guilty to not repay the favor," Lexa said, initiating a deep kiss that left Clarke weak in her knees.

Clarke realized she was backed against the rocks and gulped.

"How do you want me?" Lexa breathed out, scattering kisses over Clarke's jaw and down her neck.

Clarke tried to figure out a position that would make them both comfortable. She really wanted, no, she needed, Lexa's mouth but it was hard in the water and on the rocks.

Lexa noticed Clarke glancing down at her lips and smiled. She just needed to figure it out how. "Hop on the rocks," Lexa instructed, helping Clarke up. She bent down, knowing her legs would cramp eventually but for Clarke it was worth it. "Are you comfortable?"

Clarke nodded, her back against a smoother rock as her legs dangled in the water. Lexa inched closer, untying Clarke's bikini bottoms on one side and letting it fall to the side. Clarke drew in a sharp breath, one hand moving into Lexa's braids to ground herself. She moaned out immediately at the first contact. Making Lexa cum worked her up and watching her strain and flex shirtless during volleyball only intensified it.

Lexa had a sudden urge to tease though and moved away, placing gentle kisses on the creamy thighs and around the sensitive skin. Clarke tried moving her hips towards Lexa but it was harder due to slippery rocks. She really didn't want to fall off. "It's okay," Lexa said, looking up. "Just relax."

Clarke sighed but nodded, eyes wide and expectant as she followed the movements Lexa made with her lips and tongue over her skin. And then she yelped, feeling Lexa's tongue on her clit. Lexa laughed, sending vibrations through Clarke. "Holy shit," Clarke gasped out, tightening the grip on Lexa's hair. "Use a finger."

Lexa obeyed, slipping a finger gently inside of Clarke's wetness while her tongue traced random patterns over the clit. She felt Clarke's stomach tense, her legs shook and then a loud moan escaped her lips. They were lucky enough that no swimmers were around them as Clarke came.

Clarke felt like her legs were jello and when Lexa lifted her back in the water, she wobbled on her unsteady feet. "Wow," she murmured.

Lexa laughed, helping Clarke tie back her bikini. "Are you okay?" she asked, tracing her fingers over Clarke's soft facial features.

"I'm great," Clarke replied honestly. "But my legs feel kind of weak. You might have to carry me back."

"Hop on," Lexa offered, turning her back towards Clarke. She quickly grabbed her legs when Clarke jumped and then leaned down in the water. Clarke had her arms around Lexa's neck and was laughing when Lexa pretended to struggle with swimming.

They haven't gotten to the shore yet when they heard their friends arguing. "Clarke!" Jasper whined loudly. "Tell Monty that he's not allowed to eat all of the spicy chicken wings. You know I only eat chicken."

Clarke jumped off Lexa's back and rolled her eyes. "While I'm certain that Monty has quite the appetite I don't think he's capable of eating twenty chicken wings. You can share."

Jasper huffed. "Well, I get the bigger ones."

"Okay," Clarke muttered, patting Jasper's shoulder.

Lexa was laughing while she wrapped a towel around Clarke. "I can't believe they're arguing over chicken wings."

Clarke shrugged. "They're Monty and Jasper. They're capable of anything."

Lexa had to agree with that. "What do you want?" she asked, motioning towards the large piles of food with her head.

"Mmm, surprise me," Clarke said, a toothy grin on her lips.

Lexa looked at Aden. "And you?"

"Don't care as long as it's good," Aden said, rubbing his stomach. He has been playing soccer with Bellamy while they were grilling the food outside and he was starving.

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek before grabbing three plates. She knew Clarke hated vegetables but she figured that two or three won't hurt. Clarke made a cute disgusted face when Lexa placed the plate in front of her and Aden didn't even wait for his to touch the table before he was already grabbing a burger.

"Eat those and you'll get a very good kiss," Lexa told Clarke, pointing at the vegetables.

Clarke sighed. "The things I do for you."

Raven was playing with her phone, taking pictures of her friends and herself. Octavia even photobombed a few of her selfies. "You two are so gross. I'm getting cavities just looking at you."

Lexa shook her head in amusement. "I'll make sure to take you to the dentist then."

"We're cuter," Bellamy suddenly said, putting his arm over John's shoulders but John swatted it away and placed his own arm over Bellamy's shoulders.

Raven laughed loudly. "Now we know who's on top."

"Ew," Octavia whined. "That's so gross. And there's a child at the table." Although Aden could care less about what they were talking about. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but Octavia plunged her fingers into her ears. "I can't hear. Don't say anything. La, la, la."

Bellamy raised his arms in mock surrender. "I'm quiet."

They kept their banter for a while until the sun disappeared and the sky darkened with gray clouds, promising heavy rain. "Shit, we need to clean everything up," Anya said, feeling the first gentle raindrops on her skin.

The group rushed to take everything inside as fast as possible before they got into their cars or called someone to pick them up so they could get home before the actual storm would hit. Octavia hitched a ride with Bellamy and John so Clarke dropped Lexa and Aden in front of their house. A lighting struck somewhere far and Clarke flinched.

Lexa kissed her quickly and squeezed her thigh. "Drive safe, okay?"

It was only a block away but Clarke nodded. "I will. I'll text you when I get home," she promised. "Bye Aden!"

"Bye. Thanks for today," Aden said, waving excitedly back at Clarke.

Clarke blew Lexa a kiss before driving home. She parked her car in the garage, sighing in relief because she made it home safely. Her hair was still damp from the water and the rain, but she didn't care. She went in the house, Abby making cupcakes in the kitchen. "Hi mom."

"Back already?" Abby asked.

Clarke nodded, jumping on a stool. "It started raining and we fled." She played with her phone, sending a quick text to Lexa to let her know she made it home safely. Lexa didn't reply but Clarke didn't find it strange. "I'm going to shower because I smell like water and sunblock."

"Okay," Abby said and watched Clarke swipe her finger against one of the cupcakes before bringing it to her lips, tasting the frosting. Clarke just smiled sheepishly and ran upstairs. Abby smiled and shook her head.

When Clarke was done with the shower the rain has intensified and she was able to hear thunder and occasional lighting through the window. She dried her hair, changed her clothes and walked back downstairs. Abby was now on the couch, watching one of those dramatic soap operas.

The doorbell rang and Clarke sighed. She was just about to go in the kitchen to eat one of the cupcakes.

"Clarke, honey, can you get that?" Abby asked, not tearing her eyes away from the television.

Clarke rolled her eyes but walked towards the door anyway. She opened the door, shivering at the sudden cold and the loud sound of the rain. Lexa stood there, in front of her, her clothes soaked, hair clinging to her forehead and eyes red. "Lexa? What's wrong?"

"My dad died," Lexa just barely managed to choke out, painfully swallowing down the knot in her throat that tried to come out as a sob.

Clarke's eyes widened and she gasped. She reached out for Lexa to pull her inside of the safety and warmth of the house but Lexa took a quick step back, out of her reach and further into the rain. "Lexa?" her words were soft and just barely audible over the rain.

"We're moving," were Lexa's next words.

Two simple sentences. My dad died. We're moving. That was all it took for Lexa to be taken away from Clarke. "What do you mean, Lexa? Where are you moving? When? Come inside," she begged.

Lexa's mouth opened, words struggling to come out. Lexa reached inside of her jacket, pulling out a piece of paper that has been soaked in the rain, scribbled words just barely visible.

**Bristol, England**

Clarke's heart dropped. "You're moving to England." It wasn't a question and it didn't need a reply but Lexa nodded anyway. Clarke looked at the added date on the paper. "In two days. You'll be gone in two days."

"Who's at the door?" Abby yelled out from the living room.

Clarke turned around for a moment to try and explain the situation to her mom. She didn't know what to say and when she turned back towards the door Lexa was gone, running down the street. Clarke opened her mouth to try and yell after her but her voice was gone and the rain was too loud. Lexa never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO, SO SORRY. I know, I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you, lovely readers. But I promise that I will fix it. I deserve all the angry comments that are going to come my way. 
> 
> On the bright side, San Diego Comic Con happened and Eliza found Alycia and we got a new selfie, Eliza turned down Bellarke one more time and Lindsey told Eliza that some people ship doctor mechanic and want Raven to be Clarke's new daddy.


End file.
